Last Defense
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: When Fuyuki discovers a new planet, Momoka, tired of constantly chasing after him, decides to take him on a romantic getaway trip hoping that she'll finally confess her feelings. However more is going on with this new planet than anyone expected and the ship quickly crashes, separating Momoka and Fuyuki. If Momoka wants to find Fuyuki she'll have to work with Kululu to survive.
1. Valentine's Day

**So sorry I haven't updated my other fics yet, I got distracted and then I was like 'I want to write in universe and start something new' so here's this thing. Hopefully it's enjoyable.**

 **It's a little all over the place to begin with. I wanted to slowly build up to the main plot which is them on an alien planet getting separated and being forced to work together to deal with a hostile alien species. Basically I just wanted to write another in universe fic except I wanted Momoka to be the main character because I really like Momoka and I root for her in all the Momoka episodes.**

 **My health has been bad so updates might not happen often.**

 **Uhhh it starts on Valentine's day because I wanted to be cheap and do a Valentine's Day fic. Valentine's day doesn't have anything to do with the rest of the chapters.**

 **This fic will have all my usual pairings. I probably don't need to tell you what those are.**

 **Also the main characters are Momoka and Kululu, because I like to focus usually on two very different people developing a relationship, be it positive or negative. I don't know if I'd call their relationship a friendship though.**

* * *

Momoka didn't know why it was sunny and warm on Valentine's day. She'd like to think it was a good sign. The world giving her a little push and saying. ' _This is it...This is the year of an [indeterminate amount of years since nobody ever seems to age]...You're actually going to have a good Valentine's day this year._ That's what the world seemed to be telling her. The warmness of the sun, the tickle of the air...It all told her great things.

She held her basket of lavish valentine's chocolates tightly. It was filled with of hand made, expensive chocolates of course. And there was a single very lovingly written card- coated in gold ink. Momoka never did anything without her usual expensive flavor.

 _The card will say it all. This year I'll finally confess to him._ Momoka told herself, trying not to shiver in nervousness. She took out a little hand mirror and cleaned herself up. She wanted to make sure her face was in perfect kissing condition after all and that her hair was perfectly straight and pointed.

She took a deep breath trying to keep her heart rate down. She was so nervous. _I can do it! I can do it!_ She tried not to close her eyes too tightly as she prayed for Fuyuki to accept her feelings.

Slowly Momoka managed to steady her breathing and was ready to finally approach Fuyuki. She smiled to herself and turned the corner where she knew Fuyuki was waiting.

"Fuyu-" She stopped herself before she ran over to him as he stood across the street from her.

He wasn't alone. Nor was he bummed out about the small amount of gifts he had gotten. Instead he was surrounded by a variety of girls who were no doubt confessing to him in the same way that Momoka had planned.

She could see and name several of her love rivals, Alisa and Chiruyo included. She even saw Angol Mois bounding up to him perkily and handing him some chocolates.

"Thank you. Thanks. It's really nice to chat." Fuyuki smiled and nodded in that kind Fuyuki like way.

Momoka's heart fell as she saw Alisa reach down to Fuyuki's hands and grasp it. She didn't hear exactly what Alisa was saying but it seemed to be something emotional since her father, Nebula was blushing and looking quite proud of her. Fuyuki looked over joyed as well.

 _Oh no...She confessed to him...Didn't she? Or at least she's flirting with him. They all are._ Momoka realized. She had been too late. Fuyuki had been grabbed.

She dropped her basket of gifts and turned around. Clearly this year hadn't been her year- and depending on if Fuyuki was still single, next year might not be either.

She picked up her pace as she walked away. She didn't really want to see how popular Fuyuki had become since meeting him. If only she had been braver and told him how she felt in the beginning perhaps things wouldn't have turned out like they did.

She didn't know if she was walking home or back to the Hinata House to cry to Tamama about how unsuccessful she had been. She just walked.

Eventually she found herself in front of the Hinata House, which was coincidentally the same place Fuyuki was going.

"Nishizawa!" Fuyuki looked happy to see her. "Merry Valentine's day!"

"Happy Valentine's Day." Momoka corrected. "Happy." She didn't feel very happy though.

"I know. But I'm trying something new. It's always cool to experiment with different traditions. Perhaps a different society had a Merry Valentine's day. Or perhaps they celebrate it differently than we do. It's really something for our occult club to look into, don't you think?"

 _I don't think anybody calls it a merry valentine's day. You might have just made that up, Fuyuki._ Momoka decided not to tell him that. "I'm sorry, Fuyuki. I don't know much about alien Valentine's days. I only know about the Japanese Valentine's day where girls give chocolates to the boys they like." She tried not to sound too jealous with the next line. She was completely unsuccessful. "Speaking of that, I've noticed that you're carrying a lot of chocolates."

"Hahaha, yeah. I don't think Alisa really got the tradition. She tried to grill me a monster when I tried to go into a different traditions discussion." Fuyuki laughed, "I was hoping those girls had approached me to talk about more occult things but nooo...turns out they just either wanted to give me chocolates for some reason, or talk about their love lives. They really don't get the meaning of the holiday, don't they?"

"...And the meaning of the holiday is to discuss the occult?" Momoka wondered. At least from what it sounded like she still had a chance since the chocolates that Fuyuki had gotten from the girls who did like him, he seemed way too dense to realize were anything more than friendly ones.

"Well I wanted to discuss Mois's and Alisa's view of the holiday them being aliens and all, but Alisa I still don't think gets it, and any words I say to Mois she twists somehow into reasoning to destroy the planet. No, people want chocolates because they're sweet! Not planetary destruction." Fuyuki joked. "But...I guess if you're asking, the meaning to us is to express fondness for someone. It's a nice holiday, isn't it? I just get a little tired of it because of the years I've spent delivering sis's gifts."

Momoka frowned. So that's why Fuyuki didn't care much for the holiday.

"...Have you given any valentine's day gifts to anyone today, Nishizawa? Like you know, Tamama or...?" Fuyuki seemed to be letting his sentence dangle like he was hinting something. Weirdly enough he looked to the side like he didn't know how to talk to Momoka properly.

"I think I'll skip this year." Momoka replied. "It's not my year."

Fuyuki frowned. "Okay...I guess you would only want to give chocolates to someone you were in love with. And I don't think you have a crush on anyone. You're much to dedicated to the occult to be paying attention to anyone like that..." He stopped for a second to look at Momoka. "Why are you banging your head against the wall?"  
 _I can't believe someone can be so dense._ Momoka just ignored Fuyuki as she head banged. "No reason...I just remembered I had to be somewhere...Talk to someone. Catch you later!" She then promptly left the conversation.

And Fuyuki was left wondering what he did wrong.

* * *

Momoka was so tired of this. This endless chasing. This endless feeling of unrequitedness. She wasn't moving any closer to Fuyuki.

She needed help. Every time she thought it was her time to be with him, it wasn't. And they always remained having never resolved anything.

She was just too shy. She always lost her confidence over the tiniest things.

 _When will I be able to tell him that I like him? Will I always be wondering this question? Will it be the only focus in my life that my mind constantly revolves around pathetically?_ Her only trait being her obsession with Fuyuki sounded like a nightmare. She was more than that, however it was constantly on her mind since she really wanted to confess to him. She really loved him. He was her first love and someone who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

 _What if there's no reason for me to be so worried? What if Fuyuki doesn't feel that way for me at all and his way of hinting that he's disinterested is by being so dense? What if I lose Fuyuki from my life by confessing, or he gets together with someone else and I lose him anyway? All my struggling is for nothing. I'm going to lose Fuyuki in the end._ Momoka thought to herself.

After all why would Fuyuki like her? He was surrounded by thousands of other beautiful girls. It was almost like every time a new alien girl came down from space they fell in love with Fuyuki, like he was some sort of anime protagonist building up his female harem.

Momoka however might not have a place as his number one choice. She was in no way as pretty as the other girls who hit on him. She had heard that the male species (if Fuyuki did identify as male which she was never 100% sure about but didn't honestly care) loved giant breasts above all else, and that was something that Momoka didn't have at all. Not only that but her hair wasn't long and luxurious and her personality was all over the place and even scary at times.

Fuyuki would want a girl who was beautiful, kind, and calm and composed. And Momoka was over-emotional, up front with her feelings, not always kind, and not the prettiest by the standards that she had heard of.

 _I'm just the rich girl trope in his harem. That's literally all I have going for me. The rich snob girl. Nobody in those harem manga's chooses the rich snob girl at the end. They choose the pretty tsundere one, or the sweet and kind one. Never the rich snob._ Momoka felt sad and bitter.

Perhaps it was just her distress of seeing a ton of other girls flirt with Fuyuki on valentine's day, or perhaps it was her feelings of hopelessness because she herself had lost her confidence and given up, but she was having a very bad holiday.

But if there was one thing Fuyuki had given her that never brought her sadness, it was friends. Fuyuki had a stellar network of friends and she had gotten to know them and communicate with them more and more thanks to Fuyuki. And she knew that despite how she was feeling she wasn't actually that alone on Valentine's day.

Perhaps she could go be miserable with someone else. After all most of the girls never had romantic luck and the Keroro platoon failed as bad in romance as her. Sometimes misery really did love company.

So she headed off to Natsumi's room, Fuyuki's sister. She knew that Natsumi usually tried to give Saburo a gift on Valentine's day and it always failed. Perhaps they could cry together.

"How's your Valentine's day going, Natsumi?" Momoka asked after politely knocking on the door. "Did you manage to give Saburo his chocolates?"

"Whoa, slow down there." Natsumi told Momoka, "I'm guessing you weren't able to give Fuyuki a gift or he took it as friendship and was an idiot about it?"

Momoka nodded. Natsumi let her in. "I was hoping we could maybe talk about our failures together."

Natsumi winced. "I...I actually didn't give Saburo anything this year. Not because I failed but because I didn't try."

 _Oh. Is...Is she perhaps feeling like her struggles are worth nothing too?_ Momoka looked at Natsumi with pity.

"Not because I'm feeling hopeless or anything, it's just...I'm kind of growing out of Saburo. He was just a crush, nothing really that deep. I put romance on Valentine's day on the back burner. Just gave chocolates to the frogs to bribe them to be good this year." Natsumi smiled.

"All of the frogs? Even Dororo?" Momoka seemed surprised.

"CRAP! I forgot Dororo!" Natsumi face palmed. "I gave chocolates to Tamama, Giroro, and the stupid frog so he'd do his chores. He'd get really mad and petty if I forgot about him. And obviously I gave nothing to Kululu cuz he's managed to ruin several Valentine's days for me."

Momoka giggled. _Just friend chocolates for the frogs...Huh, that sounds kind of nice. Putting the whole romance thing on the back burner..._ She considered it for a moment. _HEY WAIT THAT'S CHEATING. IT HAD GIRORO IN THERE. And there's something slightly romantic going on between Giroro and Natsumi from his side._ "I bet Giroro had a good valentine's day..." Momoka said snidely to herself.

Natsumi looked confused. "He looked happy until he realized that the only other chocolates I gave out were to the stupid frog and Tamama. I think he doesn't like being on their level."

Momoka felt better. At least she wasn't the only one failing in romance.

"Listen...Sometimes it's important to know when to step back in romance. Take a break for just yourself and all." Natsumi advised. "Take it from me. I didn't do a single romantic thing this year." She didn't sound 100% truthful, but Momoka didn't push her on it. It was somewhat good advice after all.

Momoka nodded and thanked her. Natsumi was always there when a friend was needed.

* * *

Out of Momoka's other female friends who she felt would help her feel better, there was Koyuki. Koyuki didn't really get the concept of Valentine's day but she never had a bad Valentine's day and always radiated good feelings.

Momoka visited Koyuki at her ninja hut, where Dororo was as well.

"Hello, Koyuki!" Momoka smiled, "I hope you're having a good Valentine's day."

Koyuki was in a little chef's hat and was stirring up some chocolate. Or at least Momoka thought it was chocolate. It was bubbling.

"Um...It's okay..." For some reason she wasn't radiating happiness.

"Bad Valentine's day for you too?" Momoka asked slightly surprised.

"Um...It doesn't really matter." Koyuki brushed it off. "Did you have a bad day? Oh noo...Was Fuyuki dense again?"

Momoka nodded.

"You know, maybe it's time to step back from him. I hate to say it, but if he hasn't gotten the idea after so long...Perhaps he just doesn't want to get the idea. Sometimes it's a good idea to just step back in romance." Oddly enough Koyuki was uttering the same mantra as Natsumi.

 _Do Natsumi and Koyuki know something about Fuyuki that I don't? Did Fuyuki tell them he wasn't interested in me?_ Momoka wondered.

"Want to try some chocolate? I've already cooked some. It's got all the protein you need, like lizard tails. It's bound to cheer you up!" Koyuki offered.

Momoka glanced behind Koyuki. Dororo was gagging and trying not to vomit in the background. Likely Koyuki had already fed him the concoction.

"I made most of it for Dororo, I'm feeding it all to him, it's his favorite! But I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing." Koyuki told her.

Dororo hurriedly made a sign and wrote something on it. It read in large letters "FLEE."

"But what about-" Momoka looked at Dororo worriedly.

Dororo wrote more letters. "YOU CAN NOT HELP ME. MY FATE IS SEALED. SHE MUST NOT KNOW. NOW RUN BEFORE YOU DIE TOO."

Momoka nodded, her eyes wide with fear. "I...I think I hear Paul calling. Sorry! Gotta go!" Momoka waved and smiled.

And with that she was gone.

* * *

Although Tamama was not a girl, he still gave chocolates on Valentine's day. He wouldn't follow the rules and liked the fact that with two chocolate holidays, it meant double the Keroro seduction. It never really worked though, but he never missed a Valentine's day delivery.

Momoka sighed and sat by him at the Hinata House. "Did it go badly for you too?"

Tamama shook his head. "It goes the same every year. I deliver a statue of Mr. Sergeant made out of chocolate to him and then we devour him whole together. Man, I love Pekoponian holidays! Who knew there was a holiday where I could eat my crush!"

Momoka's eye twitched as she looked at him. Tamama really had a way with words. "But...Was he so dense that he didn't realize the intentions behind your gifts? Doesn't that make you feel bummed out?"

"Momocchi...Today I ate Mr. Sergeant's legs. I don't think anything can stop me from that high. If it was the real Mr. Sergeant you know what would be there?" Tamama just looked at her.  
"LA LA LA LA I'm not listening!" Momoka covered her ears. She had forgotten that more than anything Tamama cared about candy. And so Valentine's day could never be ruined for him. She just ran off because she could not talk to Tamama like this.

Tamama was too weird.

* * *

Even though Angol Mois had given Fuyuki a gift when she had not, she was still her friend. And because of that Momoka hoped that perhaps she'd be able to cheer her up. Usually on most Valentine's days Mois didn't get sad from her failures with Keroro. But perhaps since Keroro was just as dense as Fuyuki she'd understand failure.

"Hello, Mois." Momoka greeted her once Mois got home. She noticed that Mois's bag of chocolates was mostly empty.

Mois smiled and handed Momoka some chocolate. "Hello Momoka! You're the last one I hadn't delivered chocolate too. So here you go. To represent our friendship. Please take good care of me for another year."

 _Mois's always the only one to give chocolates to everyone. She doesn't even forget Dororo. She usually has to write his name on her hand to remember, but she does it anyway..._ Momoka was a little jealous. The girl was an alien and she celebrated Valentine's day better than her and had more fun than her.

"So...You had a good Valentine's Day?" Momoka asked, taking the chocolates.

"Yep!" Mois nodded eagerly. "What about you? Did you give chocolates to Tamama and Fuyuki?"

"I gave them to Tamama this morning but I couldn't work up the courage to give them to Fuyuki." Momoka sighed and confessed. "He's just so dense...And I'm wondering if there's even a chance that he'll like me. Everybody says I should step back. It's been years since we met and he hasn't caught on once."

Mois looked at her. Momoka waited for Mois to give her the same lecture as Natsumi and Koyuki that she should step back. "I don't think you should step back." Mois advised. "If you're in love with him, you should follow those waves of emotions and love and try to be with him."

"But he never recuperates..." Momoka pointed out.

"So? Look at me and Uncle, Uncle never gives me even a passing glance or looks at me like there's hope for romance in our future and I'm still trying. I've been trying for years." Mois pointed out. "Because I go with my gut feelings and emotions. If the love is pure enough you have to believe in it." She sincerely told Momoka.

Momoka smiled. _That's the sort of thing I wanted to hear._ She also kind of wanted to know that Mois was still into Keroro. After all seeing Mois give Fuyuki chocolates instead of her had made her slightly jealous. There was still that stabbing pin of jealousy in her gut. "Hypothetically speaking, Mois...What would you do if you fell in love with someone else? What if you grew out of Keroro? What would you do?"

Angol Mois shrugged. "I guess I'd pursue the other person. Gotta be true to my feelings and emotions after all."

Momoka frowned. Now that she didn't want to hear. _What if she falls for Fuyuki? Fuyuki's so kind after all, he'd make anyone fall for him. And Mois likes kind guys...Oh nooo and Mois's totally kind too and pretty and she's an alien. She's an alien something I can never be! If she fell for him she'd be confident enough to tell him and they'd date immediately..._ Momoka started chewing on her nails nervously. "Hey, Mois?"

Mois glanced at her. "Yes?"

"I...I um...I saw you give chocolates to Fuyuki today...There wasn't anything to that, right?" Momoka asked. She knew if Angol Mois was actually her rival she'd probably be open and honest about it. She'd tell Momoka the truth.

Angol Mois frowned. "I give chocolates to everybody. That's just my thing. Fuyuki's reaction was by far the most normal to my chocolates too so there's nothing to worry about." She tried to think about how to reassure Momoka, "After all if there's anyone you'd want to ask about besides Uncle about being anything to it, it would be Kululu. Every time I give him Valentine's day chocolates he cries in joy and screams in glee!" Angol Mois smiled and giggled.

Momoka just stared at her blankly. "I think that was neither joy or glee. I think that was terror."  
Mois frowned. "Really? Huh...That would explain the fact that he called the paramedics to come resuscitate his body. But I kind of brushed that off when he said he needed an IV to pump evil back into him."

Momoka just opened her mouth and closed it again. She never had any words for Kululu. He was both an infuriating creepy scammer and something that was very confusing. Momoka just frowned at Angol Mois not knowing what to say to that story. "So...You think I should not step back?" She asked again, "Even though...I might not have a chance?"

"It's ultimately up to you. I'm telling you what I would do, and it would be to follow my heart." Angol Mois smiled.

Momoka nodded. She had a lot to think about. But she had confidence that the next day would be normal and nothing weird would change things completely.

* * *

Momoka of course was wrong. The change occurred marking a difference in Fuyuki that night. It was when Fuyuki helped Keroro up to the roof top.

"Don't you want to do something a bit more fun today? I mean isn't it a pekoponian holiday?" Keroro pointed out. "Shouldn't you be milking money- I mean flirting with Momoka?"

"Huh?" Fuyuki asked. "No? I don't know what you're talking about sarge? Anyway I thought it would be fun to use my telescope to look at the stars."

"On...Valentine's Day?" Keroro asked. He shook his head. "Isn't star watching together rather romantic? It is if I remember correctly. Are you hitting on me, Fuyuki?"

Fuyuki shook his head. "Star watching doesn't have to be romantic. It's something that friend's can do all the time. And when did you start caring about the romance of Valentine's day? You spent the entire day with Tamama and you two are friends!"

Keroro blushed, "Let's change the subject and watch the stars. Yep. Never cared about Valentine's day. You are completely correct." He helped Fuyuki set up the telescope. "I still think you should be doing this with Momoka instead though, especially today."

"I think Nishizawa might be sick. She started banging her head against a wall today for no reason. And...I'm not exactly sure why she didn't give me chocolates this year. Was it some secret statement that we were no longer friends?" Fuyuki wondered. "I don't know...I was really looking forward to her chocolates."

"Yeah...She and Tamama buy really expensive stuff. I feel you man." Keroro agreed.

Fuyuki glanced at him. He wasn't exactly talking about because it was yummy. He just liked receiving chocolates from Momoka.

He started looking through the telescope and pointing things out to Keroro and asking him what various stars and planets were.

"What's that one?" Fuyuki pointed. He didn't even really need a telescope to see it. It was really bright. Like it was in their solar system. _Funny...I don't remember a planet being there. We don't have a planet like that in our solar system?_

Keroro took out a keronian telescope and took a look. "Looks like an asteroid that quickly is becoming a planet. I've never seen it happen. It's not rare, but it doesn't usually happen so quickly to have a planet get born and grow plants life. It looks like it even has oxygen."

"So it's earth like? There's a new earth like planet in our solar system?" Fuyuki's eyes sparkled. "How...How did that happen?"

Keroro shrugged. "I don't know. You're asking like I didn't make Dororo do all my homework in science class. I fell asleep and goofed off so I never listened to the lecture of how planet's are born and how quickly they grow."

"Man...I have to start writing about this planet on my blog." Fuyuki wrote down some numbers and calculations. "I'm going to make so many theories! A planet with oxygen. How cool! And in my solar system!"

"Fuyuki...Fuyuki...You know aliens exist. It's not that cool. Aliens have inhabited all your planets on your solar system." Keroro pointed out.

Fuyuki ignored him and went off to research.

* * *

Although Fuyuki's blog was usually known as a place of crack-pot conspiracy theorist ramblings, for once it got noticed. His research paper on the new planet got picked up in a matter of minutes by various astronomy institutions and gained universal acclaim as he slept.

Natsumi slammed open the door that morning since Fuyuki always slept in. "Fuyuki! There's news reporters filling the street. Apparently you discovered a planet that nobody else had discovered?"

"Yeah...That happened, but five more minutes..." Fuyuki begged.

Natsumi dragged him out of bed in his pajamas to the news reporters.

"Mr. Hinata! Mr. Hinata!" They called, "You have gained planet wide fame in a matter of minutes over your discovery. Your paper was spot on and satellites have scanned your new planet and have found it does have oxygen. Since it is unlikely that it formed over night we have realized that scientists just merely missed it. You must be an astronomy genius!" They cheered for him.

"Nah, it...just grew..." Fuyuki yawned. They didn't listen to him. They only cheered and prodded him with microphones asking him questions.

"As the person who has discovered the new planet in the solar system you get to name it Fuyuki Hinata. What will you name the planet? After a roman god too?" They asked.

Fuyuki opened his mouth and thought. Very rarely did people get the opportunity to name a planet. _I wonder who named Keron. It sounds like Keroro. Is Keroro a popular name or...? Is some weird cloning thing going on._ Fuyuki shook his head trying not to get distracted by occult theories. _What would Momoka do? What would she name it?_ She'd name it after him obviously. She had named islands and mountains after him.

Fuyuki smiled. He knew what to do. "The planet's name is Momokan. After a friend of mine."

The interviewers continued prodding him with questions the entire morning. Scientists fought for him offering him positions in their observatory. Even NASA wanted him.

And all of this happened in the span of a few hours.

Fuyuki Hinata was now famous.

* * *

It didn't take long for Momoka to get the news about Fuyuki's fame. She was eating breakfast in bed as she watched television and saw him on the news everywhere.

She smiled happy for his fame. But there was also a pang of fear. _The only thing I had going for me to be good enough for him was my richness, my fame. Now that he can get all that on his own what can I give him? Nothing. I have absolutely nothing to offer him._

She needed to congratulate him. To thank him for the planet named after her because it did make her blush. She could at least say she had a planet named after her now. She got out of bed and hopped on her helicopter but the streets to the Hinata House were crowded.

She couldn't land anywhere and Fuyuki was way too busy for her to see. She couldn't congratulate him in person or see him.

Fuyuki was getting so much attention because of his stardom, and Momoka couldn't speak to him because of that.

"Congratulations on Fuyuki's success!" Her father told her over the phone. "Fuyuki will bring greatness to the Nishizawa name once the two of you are married. He's already shown himself to be a worthy Nishizawa."

Momoka blushed at her father's words. "T-thanks." _But not really. We aren't really together and we might never be. So why do you say that? Fuyuki could have thousands of girls besides me. I know you think I'm perfect because I'm your daughter but Fuyuki might not think the same._

She mostly stayed home for the next few days besides school, unable to talk to Fuyuki and only able to see him on the television. She saw him surrounded by famous celebrities like Melody Honey. She even heard him interviewed on Mutsumi's radio show.

"So how did you discover this star?" Mutsumi asked.

"It was Valentine's day and I was looking through my telescope with my friend when I saw it. I decided to write up a theory and research paper and post it to my blog. By the way you should all follow me. When I hit one thousand followers I'm having a giveway of a meteor!" Fuyuki promoed himself.

"So Valentine's day? You were on a date with your girlfriend and you discovered this star? I bet she was happy for you." Mutsumi continued.

"No. I was with my friend. The sarge." Fuyuki corrected. "Watching the stars together isn't romantic. Sometimes people just want to nerd out together."

"It is if you've got a picnic going and are on some sort of grassy hill and it's valentine's day." Mutsumi teased.

"Umm...? What are you talking about? I had a telescope on my roof and there was no picnic." Fuyuki frowned. "You're not just trying to read romance into this for tabloids are you? I thought we were going to talk science."

"Oh my bad. Just trying to prove a point to a friend of mine who keeps telling me the same thing. He's like 'there's nothing romantic to it' and I'm like 'if you're holding hands I think you might have a little denial problem' and then he's like 'it wasn't hand holding her hands were just cold,' and then I laugh at him and his bad excuses-" Mutsumi was chattering endlessly about his fake story.

"We're sorry this broadcast has ended because of an unfortunate error. Wait while we try to get the broadcast back." The radio said.

Momoka sighed. She didn't really care. All that mattered was the fact that Fuyuki was in his own little world and wasn't really thinking about her because he had better things to think about. She hugged her Fuyuki body pillow to herself.

"What do I do, Tamama? He's famous now." Momoka asked. Tamama had been sitting on her bed drawing various pictures of him and Keroro holding hands or him and Keroro fighting off an evil Angol Mois robot.

"So? You're more famous. You own most of this planet." Tamama pointed out.

"Yeah, but Fuyuki never seems to realize that. And he might become more famous. He might reach some place that I can't follow. He'll get a girlfriend who's worthy of him and just forget about me..." Momoka got all worried.

"If you think that he might get to a place you can't reach because of a little fame going to his head, you got to nab him while he's still single." Tamama fist pumped. "Put everything on the line and confess finally! Follow your crush to the ends of the earth, like I did. And trust me if fame didn't mess up Mr. Sergeant it won't mess up Fuyuki." Tamama pointed out.

Momoka smiled. She knew she needed to confess. She had always known that and always tried that. But she was shy. So how should she put everything on the line? How could she?

She wanted to but she didn't have the opportunity to talk to Fuyuki alone.

* * *

Keroro sat in the basement groaning with the other members of his platoon. "I hate these interviewers everywhere! Lady Natsumi won't let me leave the basement while Fuyuki's going through his fame thing! She doesn't want us to be spotted so we're cooped up here. This is mean to aliens! I'm getting cabin fever!"

"I don't have a problem with it. They don't even seem to notice me." Dororo pointed out.

"That's because you're easy to forget." Keroro pointed out. "Even with the streets filled nobody notices you."

Dororo cried.

"You think you have it bad?" Giroro huffed. "I used to be able to sleep in my nice tent outside in the backyard. But ever since those reporters have started camping in the streets to even see Fuyuki it's apparently risky for me to be there and Natsumi said I had to start living in the basement. Because we don't have a room for me that means either bunking in yours or Kululu's..."

"So?" Keroro asked.

"BOTH OF THOSE ARE LITERALLY THE TWO WORST OPTIONS!" Giroro cried. "God, have you shared a room with either of you? You are the messiest thing in existence, super annoying, you snore so loudly, your sleep habits are terrible, you wake up in the middle of the night to watch anime, and Kululu literally experiments on me in my sleep. I might not survive bunking in Kululu's room."

"Ku, ku, ku? You sure you don't want to try it?" Kululu suggested.

Giroro shivered. "Why are you such a bad person?"

"No conscious. My little devil on my shoulder cannibalized my angel in the womb. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu responded.

Giroro just shivered and curled up in the fetal position.

"We need to get out of here and do something." Keroro suggested. "At this rate the only alien allowed to actually go about the house normally is Mois because she's got that 'normal pekoponian look'"

"I can grab snacks for you guys but not much more. Sorry. It's hard to do though because the reporters keep mistaking me for Fuyuki's girlfriend since I'm living with him and not related. It's extremely awkward." Angol Mois apologized as Keroro glared at her jealously. "And if you really have a problem in Uncle's and Kululu's room you can share mine, Giroro."

Giroro laughed. "In the Keroro merch room? I think I'd have nightmares."  
"I feel ya there. Ku, ku, ku. That's one thing we can agree on." Kululu agreed.

Angol Mois frowned. "I was just trying to be nice...I remember my time on Keron and Uncle's sleeping habits..." She grimaced. "God I feel so much pity for you."

Giroro tried not to cry.

Keroro shrugged. "I don't see the big deal. And I like Mois's room. I helped her decorate if you couldn't tell."

"We could." Both Giroro and Kululu responded.

"It's not that great." Tamama huffed. "I've got more merch than even she." He bragged.

"Wrong thing to brag about." Giroro told him. "Nobody should be proud of that."

Keroro stomped his feet. He felt like this conversation was at his expense. "Listen we have to get out of this house. Get some fresh air. And I have an idea on how to do that! We'll go on a trip with Fuyuki that will both make Fuyuki happy and give us freedom. We just need to manipulate Momoka to fund the trip to the new planet he discovered. He'll be overjoyed. Then he'll tell me I'm the best friend ever."

"Ku, ku, ku...It is really easy to manipulate Momoka to supply funds for expensive projects." Kululu agreed with the plan.

"Is Momocchi only funds to you?" Tamama asked.

"Yeah." Keroro replied openly and honestly.

It was a fair point so nobody complained.

* * *

It didn't take long for one of the frogs to drop hints to Paul that this would make Fuyuki happy. And once word reached to Paul, Paul was more than happy to suggest it to Momoka.

"A romantic getaway to the planet he named after me would be perfect!" Momoka clapped her hands. "It would get rid of that Valentine's day disaster and it would be the perfect! I want you to announce that the Nishizawa family is funding the trip immediately and that me and Fuyuki will go into space!" Momoka smiled.

Paul nodded as Momoka went off to fantasy land about her and Fuyuki being alone on his new planet paradise.

And with that Momoka Nishizawa was finally brought into the news and was relevant to this new planet.

* * *

Fuyuki visited her the next day. "I saw you on the news announce funding a trip to the new planet! I'm so excited." He grabbed her hands and smiled.

Momoka blushed. "I'm excited too. It'll be a wonderful trip."

"The sarge is excited too! All the frogs are! And sis has taken the week off school and so has Koyuki! We're all going to have so much fun in space together!" Fuyuki grinned.

Momoka's heart broke. _CRAP. They're coming too?_ This always happened. The frogs always found a way to weasel into her romantic getaway plans.

She wanted to be angry, to strangle Tamama for no doubt planting this idea in Paul's mind and then Keroro planting the idea in Fuyuki's mind to invite him along. But instead she was too shy to express how she truly felt. So she didn't say anything about how she wanted them to go alone. "G-great..." She didn't sound very sincere. "Just great..." She sighed.

Fuyuki nodded. "I know! What a friendly and exciting new journey!"

Momoka looked down. "Meet me in the morning tomorrow. 10 am. The ship should be done then. Nishizawa tech is the best on earth."

"Besides alien tech you mean." Fuyuki pointed out.

Momoka frowned. "...Yes." She had more pride in Nishizawa stuff than that. She shut the door so that she wouldn't have to talk to Fuyuki anymore.

* * *

Surprisingly it wasn't Fuyuki who arrived first. Momoka knew Fuyuki was of the late sort of variety of person. He liked sleeping.

"Yo. I came earlier than the rest." It was Kululu who showed up on the Nishizawa door steps carrying a bunch of bags with parts.

"What do you want, Kululu?" Momoka was in a bad mood from just the fact that everybody else was coming along.

"I don't trust Nishizawa tech. If I'm going into space on a ship it's going to be a good one. Let me fix it up so it'll be a much faster journey. Your pekoponian rocket science is primitive. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu told her.

Momoka frowned. "Nishizawa tech is not bad!"

"It'll take more than a month to reach the planet with your rocket science. With my upgrades which would take less than ten minutes it would take less than a few days. Ku, ku, ku. So tell me again who's rocket science is better? I'd rather not be stuck in a space ship with everyone for months. Did that once coming to Pekopon. Never again." Kululu shivered.

Momoka looked surprised. "So...You're offering to modify things for free to help out?"

"Ku, ku, ku. Who said anything about free? I'm still sending you the bill." Kululu was his classic jerk self.

Momoka sighed and opened the door wider. "Come on in. I hate you but I don't know if I want to be in a space ship with everybody for months. I think Tamama might kill Mois if that was the case."

"He'd try. I can tell you that much. Ku, ku, ku. I could estimate it would take about a week for Tamama to drag us into a lord of the flies scenario." Kululu laughed. "

He walked inside and to her garage with the giant space ship. He started moving much quicker than Momoka could see. "By the way, don't worry about Saburo. He ain't coming."

"He isn't?" Momoka sighed in relief. Sometimes she worried Saburo might have a thing for Fuyuki too.

"He failed all his classes so he has to do make up school. Sucker. Forgot to do his homework. I mean school sucks but I'm still making fun of him. Ku, ku, ku. He said sorry he had to miss though."

"No problem." Momoka smiled. And with that she let Kululu work.

She wished that everybody else had to miss too.

* * *

The next to arrive were Koyuki and Dororo. They definitely hadn't been invited nor did they watch tv, but Momoka was sure they had probably invited themselves.

She wondered if Koyuki was going to ask to be let in.

"Dororo...I think maybe this is a bad idea..." Koyuki seemed to be talking to Dororo alone, unaware that Momoka had opened the door was watching them and listening. She was talking in whispers.

"Of course it isn't lady Koyuki! I'm sure the platoon just forgot to invite us! And spending some quality time with Natsumi could be good for you. It could repair your friendship. I believe in you lady Koyuki." Dororo told her.

 _Repair? What's going on?_ Momoka wondered. Their group of four friends, more peach summer snow, had always been close. Koyuki and Natsumi being the closest. But oddly enough Koyuki had seemed bummed out on Valentine's day and Momoka was starting to wonder if it had something to do with Natsumi. She felt bad so she opened the door wider. "Welcome! You're the second ones here!" She greeted Koyuki with a hug.

"I'm excited to spend time with you, Momoka." Koyuki smiled. "I guess we were invited after all."

"...Yeah, sure." Momoka agreed.

Dororo beamed.

* * *

Momoka sighed as she could see the Hinata House approaching. Really she only wanted Fuyuki to be there, not the others. There were way too many of them. Natsumi, Giroro, Keroro, and Angol Mois.

"MR. SERGEANT!" Tamama ran over to Keroro and hugged him, "I brought enough snacks for both of us! You should sit by me during the trip instead of that woman. We can hang out."

"I brought manga! We can share!" Keroro beamed.

"So...Wait...You were getting tired of being cooped up in the house so you wanted a trip and then you brought manga and are essentially doing the same thing you always do?" Giroro asked. "I shouldn't be surprised but I am."

Keroro shrugged.

"Um...Natsumi are you sure you want to come and be here?" Momoka tried to persuade Natsumi out of this trip. Being around Fuyuki's sister while confessing to him would be awkward. "I mean don't really like space, wouldn't you have more fun on earth?"

"I have to stop the frogs from doing anything stupid." Natsumi crossed her arms. "I can't not come for that reason entirely."

Momoka frowned. _Maybe I can convince Mois not to come then...Maybe just getting rid of one would help._ She just needed to speak up for herself a little bit.

When she turned her gaze to Mois she realized though how close Mois was standing to Fuyuki, her gaze hadn't ever flickered off of him, she seemed to be staring at him intently, her face slightly flushed as if she was trying to work up courage to say something very important to him. Every now and then she would open her mouth and say "Umm..." But then stop herself from saying what she wanted to say.

 _OH MY GOD. IT'S A LOVE CONFESSION. SHE'S GOING TO CONFESS HER FEELINGS._ Anyone besides Momoka might not see that, but Momoka did because Fuyuki was 'muscular, sparkling and handsome'.

Momoka stepped back speechless for a moment. As she blankly led everybody to the space ship she didn't know what to say under the new realization that Angol Mois was going to give Fuyuki a love confession.

She tried not to fall down or faint. She grabbed a pole as everybody was sort of talking to each other, and packing their bags into the space ship.

"Ku, ku, ku. You're not puking on my ship. It might have been yours once, but there's no puke function installed." Kululu mocked at Momoka's sick look.

Momoka ignored him. "Is Mois into Fuyuki? Did she just lie to me on Valentine's Day?"

Kululu looked at her like 'what kind of idiocy are you babbling' "Well...I suppose she is into nice guys, ku, ku, ku." He decided to have a bit of fun with this, "And he is a friend of the captain's. I mean they're basically the same person, aren't they?" His words were laced with sarcasm. Momoka picked up on it zero.

"Keroro isn't anything like Fuyuki. Fuyuki's cool. Keroro isn't." She pointed out.

"I don't believe in the Fuyuki being cool statement but I can agree about the Keroro part. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu grinned. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was secretly into Fuyuki. After all, he's super into aliens and has seemed interested in her planetary destruction a few times. And I'm sure Mois would just fall head over heels for a guy who was super into angolians and I'm sure Fuyuki is probably a big angolian nerd. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu seemed to be laughing at his own private joke now, like this was something that wasn't true at all. "Ku. That's a good one to tell you, Fuyuki's the biggest angolian nerd."

Momoka frowned. "He is?" She hung onto every word. "Oh my god. He is...And Mois does like that. After all I've heard her tell me that Fuyuki is like a diamond in the rough for humans, being interested in her species and abilities."

Kululu stopped laughing. "Huh. Well you learn something new every day. I don't know why she'd be more interested in Fuyuki for being interested in her destruction." Kululu crossed his arms. "Anyway doesn't matter!" He said suddenly, "Ship's all ready. No more of this conversation. Who cares about Fuyuki and Mois? Probably nothing going on there."

But Momoka cared. And she worried. Unlike Kululu who was very fast to brush off the subject, Momoka worried and thought about it a lot.

And as they all got on the ship, she continued glancing nervously at Fuyuki and Mois.

Was this trip a good idea? Or would it just push them closer into each others arms?

Was trying to have a last chance her demise?

Momoka didn't know.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the fic. Sorry the first chapter was mostly set up for the main plot but I hope it was still fun and enjoyable.**

 **Please review.**


	2. Romance Blooming

**One of the things I personally really like about sgt frog is how much relationship drama is in it, and how soap opera-y it is. I know a lot of people do not like that, but I do, and since I'm writing this story that means I get to put in things I want. So that's why there's mostly just soap opera relationship stuff this chapter.**

 **Mostly just more set up. Sorry about that.**

* * *

As the ship set off for space, Momoka tried to calm her nerves. So many things had gotten in her way but she wouldn't let Keroro's usual antics get in the way of her and Fuyuki's romance. Keroro would probably spend the trip reading manga with Tamama, Natsumi would spend it hanging out with Koyuki, Dororo would either say something smart and helpful or cry, and Kululu would no doubt pick on Giroro.

That left just her, Mois, and Fuyuki. And she'd prefer to ignore Mois. Why would she be hanging off of Fuyuki's arm like a leech anyway?

The ship had already blasted off and Momoka could see all the wonderful stars shining brightly. The outside realm was no longer blue like the sky, it was black.

"Fuyuki! Fuyuki! Isn't that a pretty star?" Angol Mois asked, grabbing Fuyuki's arm and pointing. "You know I've been there before. If you want I could tell you a bit about it." She offered.

Fuyuki's eyes shined as brightly as stars. "Would you? Oh boy, I'd love that! This is the greatest opportunity ever!"

The two blissfully started chatting about stars and the universe and various planets. Momoka felt completely left out of the conversation as Mois led him away to another window.

 _I knew she wanted to talk to him about something! She's stealing Fuyuki!_ Momoka thought to herself jealously. _That idiot. Nobody can visit a star. They'd burn up._

"I thought people burned up if they touched a star though. Or is that star smaller than humans believe? Can people actually touch stars?" Fuyuki geeked out.

"You can't. I can." Angol Mois giggled. "My body can withstand any environment or atmosphere. So that I can properly destroy it." She looked awkward for a moment. "Oh look! Another ship passing by!" She pointed to distract him.

Momoka walked over to them as they geeked out together. _Maybe I can worm my way into this conversation._ She tried not to eye the way Angol Mois's hand was brushing against Fuyuki's arm to keep him close and at bay. Momoka had to wonder why she wasn't by Keroro's side instead, but it didn't matter much.

What mattered was she was at Fuyuki's side and she didn't want that.

"Hey, guys, can I squeak in...?" Momoka asked, her voice was barely a whisper and a squeak much to shy to be out-spoken.

Mois didn't hear her. Fuyuki wasn't paying any attention. "Wow, angolians are so cool, Mois! I can't believe you could visit the sun if you wanted."

"Yep. Gotta love super novaing those things." Mois smiled to herself.

Fuyuki looked at her oddly for a moment like she was weird. "I want to hear so much more about your species and your body! I mean I never listened to Kululu's angolian lectures before because they seemed useless, but the way you make your species sounds make them actually interesting."

Mois frowned for a moment not knowing if that was an insult or a compliment. "...Thanks?" She asked, "Hey wait, why were you learning about my species from Kululu instead of me?"

"He starts lecturing for no reason. It wasn't by choice. Even I have a limit to the alien knowledge I want." Fuyuki reassured her.

Kululu sneezed in the background.

 _They're completely brushing me off and ignoring me from the conversation!_ Momoka realized. _And Mois's being so nice to Fuyuki, she's doing everything he could want, trying to make this trip fun for him...She's definitely trying to put him in a good mood and get closer to him._ And the way she looked was something that Momoka knew all too well. Mois had something she really wanted to tell Fuyuki.

Mois was stealing Momoka's crush right from under her nose. And Momoka felt terrible. Not only was Fuyuki overly oblivious that Momoka had set up this trip for him, he hadn't even spoken to her since getting on board. He was too busy having fun with Mois.

Momoka slunk away to fall into an armchair despairingly. _She's going to confess to Fuyuki and because Fuyuki's so impressed by her alien knowledge he'll accept._ She realized. She wanted to prevent it, but she also didn't want to take away Fuyuki's happiness by telling him he couldn't hang out with Mois. That was cruel.

She felt lost. She didn't know what to do. Was there any hope for her at all?

* * *

Angol Mois chatted away with Fuyuki, distracting him from anything else he might be thinking about. He was very easy to distract.

 _Come on, Mois. You've got to work up the courage to tell him. He might be unhappy about the fact that his newly discovered planet named after a beloved wasn't anything he put any work into discovering and was just a stroke of luck because you created it through destroying hundreds of other planets and it forming, but he has to know._ Mois told herself. It was so hard to take away Fuyuki's happiness by saying 'hey, you know this one discovery you made that brought you fame and fortune? It was created through me destroying millions. Yeah, I killed people for your happiness'. She knew it was something Fuyuki needed to hear from her, but she just couldn't work up the courage.

 _Maybe if I get him in a good mood first he'll be able to hear the news._ She was sure Fuyuki knew deep down she had been responsible for the planet after all. It would take a real idiot to know that a planet didn't form in the span of a few seconds from causes that wasn't a planet destroyer tinkering around.

Sure very rarely did the rubble form together to become an asteroid, and then grow life like plants to circulate oxygen, but it wasn't something Mois had never seen. Usually she finished the job but now they were adventuring to the planet because of some weird trip.

She felt like she owed it to Fuyuki to tell him the truth. And if that meant spending some of the trip becoming better friends with him and putting him in a good mood, she'd do that.

She just oddly felt that she was being watched by some sort of jealous eyes. _Feels like normal. That's weird._ Usually she only got that 'being watched jealously' feeling around Keroro. Perhaps it was Momoka?

 _Sorry Momoka! There's just more important things than your romance with Fuyuki. Please try to understand I need to tell him the truth first. Then you can spend time with him!_ Mois apologized in her head and went back to chatting with Fuyuki.

She hoped Momoka wasn't too unhappy.

* * *

It didn't take long for the others to notice how incredibly close Mois and Fuyuki were. Most of them paid it no mind except a few thoughts about it being weird. They didn't want to upset Momoka by pointing it out after all.

Tamama however, was a loud mouth. "I've noticed you're kind of clinging to Fukki, woman." Tamama said snidely.

Mois took her hand off of Fuyuki's arm. "I was leading him around the ship. Pointing out things. I don't think I'd call that clinging."

"I know clinging when I see him. You two have been emitting all sorts of lovey-dovey rays! Chatting lovingly. You've got a crush on Fukki, woman!" Tamama teasingly accused. His smile was wide like 'thank god now I'm free'.

"No!" Angol Mois glanced worriedly over at Momoka who just seemed to sink deeper into the armchair. "No I don't. Don't worry. Fukki, I mean Fuyuki and I are just friends!" She reassured. "We're just hanging out like friends do. I have no romantic interest in him. You could say, he's too ordinary for me?"

"Ah-ha! Embarrassment!" Tamama continued to tease.

"Wait, Mois...What do you mean ordinary?" Fuyuki asked. His eyes got big and sad.

"She doesn't mean that, Fuyuki. Maybe the Private is onto something." Keroro narrowed his eyes. "Denial is probably embarrassment."

"W-what...? Mois has a crush on me? A girl's never had a crush on me before!" Fuyuki remarked loudly.

Momoka had to resist the urge to face palm. Everybody else did not resist that urge.

"I...I can't believe it..." Fuyuki was blushing, "This is so weird...I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing because it's not true, Fuyuki." Angol Mois told him. "I'm really sorry but Tamama's wrong."

"I've never seen Mois this embarrassed! It's almost like she's completely disinterested in him!" Keroro might have been dumber than Fuyuki.

 _Oh god, he's right!_ Momoka thought. _Tamama, why'd you have to bring them closer? You betrayed me!_

* * *

Momoka approached Tamama later after Fuyuki and Mois had appeared to have sorted things out. She knew she was out of Fuyuki's hearing distance, far away from him in another part of the ship. "Why? Why'd you do that? Why'd you draw them closer?"

"I'm sorry Momocchi." Tamama did look apologetic. "I didn't want to stick her with Fukki, but I saw an opportunity. And I have a mantra. Anything for love. I had to get rid of that woman, even if it meant hooking her up with Fukki."

"Why not get her with someone completely different?" Momoka begged.

"Because I saw the opportunity and took it. She might actually like Fukki. I had to be heartless. Now it's your turn. Momocchi! Fight for your love, Fukki! Keep that woman's claws off of him." Tamama knew Mois was now Momoka's problem, but he still felt kind of bad.

Momoka just glared at him. _When we get to land he better hope that Mois and Fuyuki aren't already tightly entwined or my hands will be entwined with Tamama's throat._ She helped lead Tamama back into the main piloting room, the biggest of the rooms with many windows and fancy chairs.

Angol Mois and Fuyuki were still chatting and looking at each other as if they were having deep and invigorating conversations. There was a new found awkwardness and embarrassment to the looks that they were giving each other though.

Although Momoka wanted to think that she was the only one who had noticed, she noticed the rest of the group glancing at Fuyuki and Mois too, like they had realized their relationship was becoming a little stronger.

Fuyuki started laughing at some joke Angol Mois had said.

 _I wish he would laugh that way around me. He looks so happy with her._ Momoka thought to herself. Something romantic was definitely between them. _Who am I kidding, perhaps something romantic was always between them? They did have a close companionship and trust._ She tried to shake her head shaking away the paranoia. She glanced over at her friends though, all of their eyes were narrowed as they looked at the couple.

They knew it too. It wasn't paranoia.

Fuyuki and Mois were making goo-goo eyes at each other.

* * *

She was certain Fuyuki was in a good mood now. "Can I talk to you alone, Fuyuki?" Angol Mois asked.

Fuyuki gave her a quick nod. He didn't notice Natsumi raise an eyebrow, or Keroro's little gasp.

Angol Mois pulled him up from his seat and dragged him to the cabin area so she could speak to him alone. _Gotta tell him his planet was created out of murder. Hope he still thinks well of me after this._ Mois thought to herself.

"Fuyuki, there's something very important I need to tell you- The truth about something-" Mois tried to start the sentence but just couldn't finish it. During the middle of the sentence the ship seemed to fly much faster as it abruptly hit something, probably a small asteroid making an annoying but calculating bump in it's flight, sending any person's body who wasn't secured flying.

Mois and Fuyuki of course were not secured. Mois was usually good with keeping her balance in space, but Fuyuki was not. He was sent flying into her pushing her onto the ground.

Soon the two were in a tangled heap on the ground, Mois under Fuyuki and Fuyuki's lips on top of her's.

It was probably the most compromising position they could have been in. And just like how unlucky most people in the show sgt frog were, Momoka opened the door at that very moment.

"Fuyuki I brought some snacks and-" She looked down at Fuyuki and Mois kissing on the floor. Her jaw dropped open.

 _It happened. Oh god the nightmare is complete. Fuyuki is hers._ She felt her heart breaking, like she needed to cry. She just stood in stunned shock for a moment.

Mois pushed Fuyuki off quickly. "Momoka! Please, you have to understand, it was nothing! That was an accident. He fell and it wasn't really a kiss, he just landed on me..." Mois tried to make excuses to spare Momoka's feelings. "Right, Fuyuki?"

"T-that was my first kiss..." Fuyuki just blushed and looked dazed. He was just a teen boy after all and an idiot. He didn't really know what to think about the situation or Mois.

"Have fun you two. I know you'll find happiness." Momoka oddly enough smiled and closed the door on them.

As soon as Fuyuki couldn't see her anymore, she then ran away from the room where Fuyuki had kissed another girl, crying. _He kissed her. It was his first kiss. And he looked so happy...They were on top of each other kissing...It's over._ She didn't stop herself from sobbing as she slumped against the wall, hiding her face in her hands. "F-fuyuki's gone!" She cried.

"What? 'Scuse me?" Kululu asked passing by. "What happened? Did I kill Fuyuki? Ku, ku, ku."

Momoka tried to wipe away her tears. "What are you doing here, Kululu? I thought you were piloting the ship."

"Ku, ku, ku. I got kicked off of pilot duty after I purposefully hit an asteroid. I had a sworn duty to cock-block Giroro and Natsumi's relationship and they were flirting way too much. Yuck. So I sent him flying into a wall. Now there's a Giroro sized imprint!" Kululu laughed. "Did a refrigerator land on you or something? My calculations were pretty spot on for everybody in the main room. Only Giroro should have moved from that hit."

"I grabbed onto the wall and was fine." Momoka sniffled. "I guess it gave Fuyuki the push he needed though to confess his feelings..."

"For the occult? That's the only thing Fuyuki could ever love. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu liked laughing at Momoka's pain. "So wait, Fuyuki's not dead?"

"No. But I found him in an awful situation! He was on the floor-" Momoka was still trying to tell her story.

"Stabbed to death?" Kululu suggested.

"Kissing Mois!" Momoka finally finished in despair.

That got Kululu to stop laughing for a moment in surprise. He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "Are you sure? That doesn't really sound like either of them. Ku, ku, ku. Probably an accident, unfortunately because of me. If they were on the floor they were probably knocked there because of my driving. Neither of them seems like they would like that." He thought for a moment. "When they learn it's my fault I bet they're going to be super mad. Ku, ku, ku!"

Momoka wiped away her tears. _Is he trying to cheer me up, or is he just trying to find a logical explanation for it?_ "But Mois was all embarrassed and denying it to me! And Fuyuki was dazed!" Momoka cried.

"Wait, Mois was embarrassed because you saw?" Now Kululu seemed more surprised. "Well that's rather unlike her and shocking. I would have expected her on a gut reflex to throw Fuyuki to the wall or push him off in surprise and embarrassment. She's not really the type who likes accidental hugging." There was a tiny hint of bitterness and almost something else that Momoka could not detect about the fact that Mois hadn't thrown Fuyuki aside.

"Maybe Mois doesn't have a problem with surprise accidental touching, but just has a problem touching you." Momoka pointed out in her anger and sadness. She kind of had a suspicion that something like that had happened between Kululu and Mois.

Kululu's mouth hung open in shock at the words. "T-that..That isn't...Maybe she was just so shocked by the kiss with Fuyuki...Look there wouldn't be any difference if that had been me." He insisted. Really Kululu was left speechless with no retort.

 _Being mean does make you feel a little better. No wonder I like picking on people and being tough so much._ Momoka decided. Her 'darker side' of herself dealt with things like this a lot better.

She walked still feeling mostly miserable.

* * *

They finally made it to the planet Momokan, which Fuyuki had discovered. With Dororo piloting the ship they could see the planet slightly better than a telescope could.

"It's got some lovely water. Crystal clear." Dororo remarked. "And look at all the islands! Lush and green, with plant life. Clearly has oxygen just like you hypothesized."

"Do you think alien life could be already evolving on it?" Fuyuki wondered. "Different aliens have different growth spans after all!" He pressed his face against the window.

Fuyuki was completely distracted by an alien planet to even think about his accidental kiss or look at Mois. This was completely all right by Mois's views.

Dororo tried to steer the ship down. But almost immediately as he entered the orbit of the planet, the orbit pulled the ship out of its designated course. Pieces of the ship started falling apart. "W-what's going on?" Dororo asked.

Kululu sprung into actions and went forward to the control panels. "Unnatural orbit and atmosphere. The ship wasn't built for this, it's pulling us in a way that wasn't predicted. Let me try something...Ku." Kululu tried to command the ship view control panels, but he could do no such thing.

More and more of the ship started falling apart. The orbit was just too strong as the ship fell out of the sky. Eventually wind started greeting them as the walls started falling off. Everybody grabbed onto things that they could see but they couldn't cling on hard enough.

"W-what's going—-" Keroro tried to yell but nobody could hear him in the air and wind as they fell to the planet below. He had never encountered an atmosphere like this before that was so strong. Nobody had expected this.

Oddly enough Fuyuki feel upwards. Perhaps it was because he was at the side of the ship, or the planet's gravity was accidentally spitting him out.

"FUYUKI!" Keroro cried.

 _No! If he manages to get out of the orbit he'll get into space and he can't breathe in space!_ Momoka tried to reach towards Fuyuki before the planet's orbit could grab him. Keroro reached too.

Neither of them were even feet close. "FUYUKI! FUYUKI!" Momoka yelled. She wished her hands could stretch farther, but they would not reach him.

Just like her feelings could not reach, she could not save Fuyuki. There was only one person who could save him with her quick thinking.

Although everybody was falling, Mois quickly flew among the rubble and grabbed an oxygen tank and mask. She then flew up to Fuyuki as if ready to tackle him into safety.

Momoka's eyes started fluttering close from how she was falling and how hot her body was becoming from falling. Fuyuki was becoming smaller and smaller. She could see Mois about to reach him though, with her ability to fly and breathe in space.

 _Good...As long as he doesn't die._ Momoka thought to herself. _Fuyuki. You're the one I love most in the world...So it's okay if you're with Mois as long as you're safe._ She felt sad knowing the truth. It was Mois that he needed not her. It was always going to be Mois.

She didn't care though. All she wanted was safety and Fuyuki. Her eyes were being forced close by a strong force. She wondered if she'd splat into a million pieces when she landed.

She didn't really look at anyone except Fuyuki. She didn't pay attention to the fact that everybody else had been screaming. That oddly enough people were falling in small groups. That Giroro had been knocked unconscious by wreckage and Koyuki had grabbed him. She didn't pay attention to any of that.

She just fell. Nothing mattered. There was death in the water and death in land.

And she blacked out.

* * *

 **Sorry I wanted to set up Mois and Fuyuki's relationship and all this chapter. But they'll finally be on the planet next chapter and there will be more Kululu.**

 **I feel bad for not including the scene with Kululu piloting.**

 **Kululu is referencing easter island, the fifth movie, for those who don't know. Or more accurately, my profile picture, right before he's thrown onto the ground.**

 **Please review.**


	3. Safe Place

**Finally stuff actually happens.**

* * *

She expected to die. But when she woke up the sun greeted Momoka's eyes. She weakly brought her hand up to shield them.

"W-where...?" Her throat was weak. She wasn't in the water, that much was clear. She didn't feel very wet. Instead she felt a soothing breeze, the smell of sweet fish cooking and the feeling of a soft hammock beneath her.

"Water for you." An elderly an kind voice told her. Momoka glanced to her side and saw small creatures about the keronians size that were rather hairy and round. They looked like tiny Sasquatches or something. Some of them looked different, one wore a coconut. They looked like they were a lot of different species.

Momoka brought her lips up to a glass of water and drank it. It was sweet. She was confused but smiled nonetheless. _What is this? Some kind of island paradise? Am I dead? Nah, island paradise for me would be a bunch of Fuyuki's._ Some of the creatures or aliens put their hands on Momoka's arms and legs smearing balm on it to help heal any cuts or bruises.

"We have permission to heal your cuts and bruises, correct?" The elder asked.

"Y-yeah." Momoka nodded. They continued to spread the lotion on her and her cuts and bruises started healing up.

Momoka could hear soothing music in the background. Drums, a banjo, all sorts of beautiful instruments. _There must be a village. Perhaps they rescued me?_ She brought her hand up to her blouse to reach for her communication device with Paul. Even if they had rescued her they were still strangers and she wanted help.

She pressed it but no radio waves were sent. She could not communicate with Paul.

"We can heal all your bruises and cuts." The elder told her kindly.

"Not the ones on my heart." Momoka sighed.

"We have a heart surgeon in town-" The elder continued.

"That's not what I meant." Momoka frowned, she was just being angsty. She tried to lift herself out of the hammock. "Where's Fuyuki?" She asked desperately. Really it should have been her first thought, but she had instead panicked on whether she was alive or not.

"Who's Fuyuki?" One of the aliens asked. "There is no Fuyuki here."

 _Oh no...What if Fuyuki is lost somewhere?_ Momoka got out of the hammock. "I need to find him!" She said desperately.

"This is a safe land here. You are welcome to stay and rest up. I do not know who this Fuyuki is that you search for. Perhaps you are just confused from your injuries. You need to rest." The elder advised.

"Fuyuki is my friend. I had many friends with me- Where are they?" Momoka was panicking a little. "Was I the only one to survive?"

"Calm down. You are safe." The aliens uttered again soothingly. "We will tell you what we know. We saw your giant metal thing fall apart in the sky and crash three days ago-"

"Three days? So I've been out of it for three days?" Momoka gasped. _Then Fuyuki might be in even more trouble...If nobody has found me by now they're all in trouble. After all nobody's the type to abandon anyone._ And none of her friends had found her. She should be worried about everyone.

"We found you washed up on the beach. You've been sleeping for three days because your body is adjusting to the environment and atmosphere. You are an adaptable species but a fragile one." The elder told her.

 _I think I remember Fuyuki saying something like that in one of his occult lectures. Humans are very adaptable to various climates but are fragile and weak compared to other aliens too. So...By that logic it would be a safe hypothesis to assume the keronians didn't sleep for three days but us humans did?_ Momoka thought to herself. Why wasn't Tamama there for her then? Wasn't he looking for her?

"Have you seen any keronians or people like me around? I need to find my friends. The ones who were in the crash with me." Momoka insisted.

She noticed that the aliens shared a confused glance. "We do not know why you keep asking about these friends of yours. We have seen no one."

"I need to find them! There were five keronians with me, Tamama, Giroro, Keroro, Kululu, what's his name...And there were three other girls that were of my body structure. And then there was Fuyuki..." Momoka insisted.

The aliens just continued to look at her confused as she rambled. "You are rambling. You need to rest. You've been very sick for the past three days."

Momoka frowned. They weren't listening to her. _They probably don't even think my friends exist! They might think that I'm just disoriented from sleeping for so long._ She sat back down in the hammock and she saw the aliens smile, noticing that she was relaxing again.

"I'm glad that Fuyuki's planet has alien life." She finally said. She needed them to know Fuyuki was real so they could start helping her look for him. "He would be so happy. How quickly did you evolve here?"

"Fuyuki's planet?" They asked.

"Oh, he discovered it, from our planet, earth. He named it Momokan." Momoka told them. "What do you call the planet?"

"We had no name for it yet. Momokan is a lovely name." They told her, "It can be Momokan if you want."

Momoka nodded.

"We...We actually aren't all natives. You must have noticed that we're all different species. We weren't born on this planet. After all it's a new planet." They seemed ashamed of this fact, "We all came here and settled it recently."

 _I guess that makes sense._ "That's nice. So you have space ships and things to get off of the planet?" Momoka asked. This could help her look for Fuyuki.

They shook their heads. "We set aside that lifestyle. After all we all came here for the same reason."

"To find a home?" Momoka asked.

They glanced at each other awkwardly. "To escape the great evil." They finally confessed. "We do not want to scare you but a great evil came to all of our planets, destroying our civilizations and our species. We are each the last ones of our races." They looked sad. "The great evil was terrifying. We barely escaped with our lives. But we found others like us. They're quite common, people afraid for their lives."

 _The great evil?_ Things were already getting intense here and Momoka hadn't been there very long. Was something hunting them? She imagined some sort of mechanized dinosaur spitting laser flames. "Is...Is it hunting you? I've never heard of this great evil?" _Could it come to earth? What if it has Fuyuki?_

"Do not worry. You are safe here, this is a safe land." They assured. "The great evil should go back to being a fairy tail for naughty children to hear. It will not hunt this land."

Momoka wasn't assured at all. Instead she felt even more worried.

* * *

Momoka lay in the hammock for a little longer as the aliens played music for her and set up a banquet to help her regain her strength.

"For you. We want to be a people of peace." They told her offering her a beautiful dress that was the color of the sky. "We want to treat our guests nicely. We have told you our story of how we winded up here and we are very welcoming of others who are fleeing something."

"I'm not fleeing anything." Momoka told them, taking the dress.

"You implied you were fleeing a broken heart. You can heal here. We will keep you safe." They promised.

Momoka went behind a bush to change. She saw all of the islanders smile and bang their drums as they welcomed her with various dances. It was all very sweet.

The dishes that they cooked up were sweet and savory, they were all very delicious, but Momoka couldn't keep her friends and Fuyuki out of her mind. _They're such nice people but it's like they think I'm going to stay forever. I need to find my friends._

After all they could be hurt worse than her. Or they could be going off on adventures without her. Both were bad. "Thank you for all of this, but I think I need to look around the island for my friends. You know?" Momoka told them handing them her plate.

The islanders frowned. "We have already searched. Your friends are not here." They insisted again.

"I need to see that for myself. I will not stop looking for them. I love Fuyuki—I mean I love my friends." Momoka insisted. _Why are they so against me bringing up my friends? Why do they seem surprised every time I bring them up? I've mentioned them over twenty times and each time they seem honestly surprised when I talk about them._

Finally one of them sighed. "Fine. How about in the morning tomorrow we take you to our main village on the island?" They offered, "It's got better facilities for your healing and the buildings have more progressive technology. I'm sure you will find happiness there."

"And my friends...?" Momoka asked.

"Who? Oh yes. It's worth a try." The islanders agreed. "Our God might be able to help you with that task."

Although Momoka did feel some hope that she might be able to get help she felt rather curious about this god that they hadn't mentioned before. If they had just colonized this planet why did they have a god? "You have a god?"

"He was prophesied when we first found this planet. But then he descended upon us in mortal form three days ago." They smiled.

 _Three...Three days ago? Descended?_ Momoka put the pieces together. It had to be Fuyuki. Only he was god like.

Finally. She could see Fuyuki after these three days. She was so hopeful and a little bit scared being on her own. She couldn't wait to see him.

"Thank you for all your help." She told the villagers. They nodded to her as she went to sleep excited for the next day.

* * *

They led her inside their town. The tower that their god lived in was made out of marble and lime and she had to climb stairs to get to his throne. It was quite god-like.

 _Fuyuki! I'm so close!_ She thought to herself. As she saw who was on the throne though she frowned deeply as her heart and hopes shattered into a million pieces.

Kululu sat in front of her, munching on grapes that he was being fed by pretty island villagers and being fanned by several large leaves. He looked like he was living in the lap of luxury and he may or may not have been exploiting several of the villagers. They seemed to have to do his entire bidding.

 _He's...Impersonating a god...Isn't he?_ Momoka sighed. Geez, and she had real hope. The islanders had been so nice to her. Poor villagers. Thinking Kululu was their god.

"Hey." Kululu said boredly.

"That's all you have to say? I was dying on the beach for three days and you didn't help!" Momoka cried. "I bet you knew where I was the entire time!" She accused.

"I wasn't talking to you. Hey, get me some curry!" Kululu scratched his butt and then pointed at one of the poor villagers who was forced to obey his every whim.

"Yes, my lord!" They bowed.

"Uh-uh-uh. Yes, the most amazing god ever." Kululu corrected.

The villager tried not to grind their teeth as they went off to make him curry.

"I want more pillows! Where are my pillows?" Kululu demanded. Someone came with extremely soft pillows. Newly made. "Not good enough." Kululu tore them apart. "Ku, ku, ku. Go gather some more feathers and make a new and better one. You need to show the best to your god after all."

Momoka just glared at him and crossed her arms. _I live in luxury too being served by people obeying my every whims but this is terrible and pathetic. He's just asking for things so he can tell them they've done it wrong! He's being a complete jerk. And he's being greedy._ Even she didn't have this much luxury.

Finally the person came back with curry. They handed it to Kululu. "My god. The greatest curry chefs have made this for you. It was made with pure emotion and the best spices."

Kululu took a bite and spat it out on the dude's face. "Bleh. Not good enough. You suck at cooking. Ku, ku, ku. Try again. No sleep for you until you perfect this."

"But...But I'm so tired!" The guy cried.

"Am I, or am I not your god? Would you disobey your god's command?" Kululu asked. "Or perhaps I need to order someone else to execute you. Ku, ku, ku. Gods can do that right?"

"Guys, guys, you wouldn't execute me, right?" The dude looked around at his alien friends. He sighed when he saw the looks his friends gave him. "I'll go back to making curry. Hopefully you'll like the thousandths one."

Kululu grinned. He probably wouldn't.

Momoka frowned and tapped her foot impatiently. _Out of everyone to be mistaken for a god, it had to be Kululu. This is awful._ "Why didn't you go looking for me? I was right on the beach?" Momoka asked. She knew Kululu and her weren't friends, but even she'd prefer to stick around the evil she knew instead of strangers. She was beginning to wonder if the villagers were safer than Kululu though. It looked like the poor suckers had just gotten conned by him.

Kululu picked his nose. "Didn't care enough to help you obviously."

"But I needed information! I almost died from crashing here!" Momoka cried. "I could have died."

"Ku, ku, ku. That's your problem. Not mine." Kululu mocked. "Not my issue that not everybody has helicopter wings in their headphones." Kululu tapped on his headphones.

"Too bad that they broke while you were trying to land. You fell through the trees into our town. Luckily we found you and were able to welcome our god." One of the villager's smiled.

Kululu's mouth twitched in anger as if he didn't want Momoka to know his invention had failed. "Look I'm a busy god. So I'd suggest leaving if you aren't going to offer me something to make talking to you worth my time. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu demanded. "Gods need gifts after all."

Momoka felt so angry at how Kululu was acting. He was exploiting these people, torturing them with annoyance and there were no consequences for him. She was horrified. "Listen, Kululu..." She tried to sound calm, like she was negotiating. The way she did in business deals. "I know what it's like to have power. It takes a real type of person not to exploit it. You have to be the better person and not use these people's beliefs against them."

Kululu snorted. "You just told me to act like the better person. Ku. Not going to happen." Kululu laughed.

Momoka frowned. It was an unlikely scenario that Kululu would act like the better person. So she sighed and finally sat in one of the chairs next to him. _He's the only one of us I've found. I can't just leave even if he's a pain in the butt. He might be my only chance at finding Fuyuki._

Kululu looked confused at why she was staying there, but decided to ignore her. Instead he continued his over-joyed torment of the poor villagers, demanding requests.

"I was right there, Kululu." Momoka finally squeaked out a few minutes later. "Why weren't you at least there when I woke up to tell me that one of us wasn't dead? I don't really consider you my friend unlike the others but-"

Kululu looked confused just like the islanders when she mentioned the others. Like he didn't know what she was talking about or why she would mention that.

 _What's going on?_ Momoka wondered. His confusion quickly went away.

"I knew you were on the island. I know everything that's going on in this island. I just didn't care enough to check up on you. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu remarked. "You could..." Kululu stopped himself and stopped smiling. "I didn't care about your well being. Plain and simple."

Out of everybody Momoka was the least hurt by that knowledge that Kululu didn't care about her. She was pretty sure he didn't care about anyone. Still she was irritated and ticked off.

She waited and watched Kululu interact and do his god duties, wondering how she could convince him to help her find Fuyuki. All she had was cash and he didn't need it if he was a god.

The islanders seemed to be rewarding his cruelty, rejoicing over their god. They gave him all the parts he could ever need or want, although Kululu would just chuck them into a pile and not use them. She wasn't sure why he wasn't inventing. Perhaps he was having more fun being cruel.

Beautiful women aliens volunteered to be with him. Momoka would have thought Kululu would have acted creepy about it, but instead he just acted cruel. He made them fight each other for the honor to get a weird order from him, like to do push ups until they were at the point of exhaustion.

 _He's such a bad person. There's literally nothing redeeming he's done._ Momoka just grimaced. How could these villagers be so conned?

"I can't believe this, Kululu." Momoka said.

"I know, it's pretty fun. Ku, ku, ku. I'm loving these people!" Kululu poured some wine in a glass and poured it on somebody's head.

"I can't believe you're not looking for Fuyuki. He could have died. Died Kululu!" Momoka shouted. "We need to be looking for him. I mean, I know he's probably with Mois and they're probably exploring their blossoming romance-" She grated her teeth bitterly and jealously.

She saw Kululu immediately tense up. "You shouldn't think or talk about those two." His voice was a little low. Suddenly he changed the subject. "How about some wine? It'll make you feel better. I know you're underage, but hey. Uhhh it's purple. That's a thing." The subject change wasn't very good. He poured her a glass.

Momoka threw it to the ground. "I can't believe you! You just want to get me drunk instead of talking about how worried I am for Fuyuki's life? You're literally the worst!" She didn't really care about not using violence against Kululu so she slapped him in the face hard.

She then stormed away. _I'll look for Fuyuki myself! I don't need Kululu's help!_ Turning her back from Kululu she tried to ignore the villagers.

"Oh great god, might we ask who she was talking about? Fuyuki and Angol Mois? Do you need us to send out search parties? They friends of yours? They sound like interesting people. Tell us about them." The villagers requested.

 _He won't let there be search parties. He doesn't care._ Momoka thought bitterly to herself. If she was in a clearer head she might have wondered why they had mentioned Angol Mois by name when she had only called her Mois. But she wasn't.

"Don't know. I'm not close to either of them." Kululu shrugged. "Nah, no search parties needed. I kind of forgot I even knew them. That's how boring they were. Ku, ku, ku."

 _How dare he say Fuyuki is boring!_ Momoka huffed.

"Can you tell us a little about their species so we can properly help them?" The villagers requested.

"Pekoponians are weak and scrawny. I can tell you all about their organs if you want. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu continued.

"What about the ango-"

"Anyway, so I'm not sure what the weirdest part of the pekoponian body is. Thank you for asking! Hair is just...Completely useless? And what's with their arm hair? It's creepy. Creepier than me." Kululu started rambling.

Momoka left.

* * *

She was on her own, but that didn't mean she wasn't putting her all into it. The island wasn't that big, it didn't take days to get across it and see it all.

She searched high and low for Fuyuki. But she could not find him. _I bet him and Mois are cuddling somewhere and my worry is for nothing. Yeah...that's it._ She decided.

At the thought of Fuyuki and Mois cuddling, her mind turned to panic. Her imagination started running wild.

She saw Fuyuki and Angol Mois in a cave, cuddling with each other to keep warm. They had gotten wet in the ocean and they were shivering.

" _Oh no! Fuyuki! We're so wet. We better start a fire and strip off our clothes to dry them!"_ Mois would be the one to suggest it.

" _You are so right, Angol Mois. I love how brilliant you are."_ Fuyuki would hold her and kiss her. _"Let's take it a step farther! Let's elope right here and live as husband and wife! We don't need to look for the others!"_

" _That's so risky, Fuyuki! I love it!"_ Imaginary Mois giggled.

Momoka screamed as she stopped imagining it right as the two of them got naked. She willfully censored her own thoughts. "NO! NO! NO!"

Even if that scenario could be true, there was still a chance that Fuyuki was lying somewhere injured and might need her. So she didn't stop searching.

She kept on walking until her legs were sore and tired. But her mind kept wandering to her and Fuyuki's relationship, even if she wanted to worry for his well being. She was just going a mile a minute. Fuyuki's safety was a concern but her despair and devastation at his and Mois's relationship was also in her head.

She felt naturally selfish. It made her feel bad. _His and Mois's relationship progressed so quickly...Was there ever a chance for us? It seems like he was completely disinterested._ It was likely there had never been a chance. But slowly as she trudged along she wondered what she would do if there wasn't a chance for her and Fuyuki.

Would she still try anyway? Would she spend tons of money trying to buy his love and her happiness? Would she ditch him and not put her all into helping him or his safety? What would she do?

 _There's no question to this. I already know the answer. I would still be his friend. No matter what his relationship is like with another girl, I'd still be his friend._ Momoka suddenly realized and smiled. Her time in the occult club with Fuyuki had meant something. It had brought a smile to her face. It had taught her a lot and although it had started as a means to get closer to Fuyuki she was truly passionate about it now.

 _Our friendship is still worth something. It will always be worth so much more than romance._ Momoka felt confidence boiling in her at the realization of her and Fuyuki's true relationship- the greatness of their friendship. _If our situations were reversed and he was going after me and I was disinterested I'd hate it if he suddenly stopped being my friend._ Just because Fuyuki had a girlfriend now didn't mean that he'd leave Momoka. He'd still be her friend. He had proven that by naming a planet after her.

Fuyuki was always going to be by her side. He would always be her friend. That would never change.

 _If I spoke to Fuyuki openly about wanting to spend more time with him as a friend he'd happily oblige. I don't need to spend money to do that. Because it's just friendship!_ Momoka realized. She felt so happy realizing her and Fuyuki's friendship was important. More important than their romance.

 _I might have spent lots of my time trying to impress him, but I feel happy. Because in the long run failing doesn't matter because we still have something. I still care if he's okay._ "I am Fuyuki's best friend and number one occult club member. Fuyuki gave me many smiles. And those don't need to be romantic." Momoka declared to herself.

She felt a weight lift off her shoulders. She could happily be just friends with Fuyuki. It wasn't really 'just' though. It was friends with Fuyuki. She was so happy to be Fuyuki's friend.

"I love Fuyuki. But someday...I'm sure I could love again. But even then Fuyuki and I will still be together as friends. And that makes everything better." Momoka smiled.

Now...All she needed to really do was fine Fuyuki. For this plan to work she needed Fuyuki to be alive.

Clearly he wasn't on the island though. _There were other islands I think. I'll make a raft and go to them. Fuyuki has to be on one of them. Tamama too._ She decided.

* * *

She gained many splinters putting her raft together. It was growing dark and she felt oddly enough that perhaps it was better to do this in private. To cut down the trees without the villagers around and put the raft together.

She wasn't very handy or good at putting things together. She didn't know if it would fall apart in sea. It wasn't a very good raft.

"For Fuyuki." She whispered to herself. It was getting dark though. And cold. It was about time for her to head back to the main city and Kululu.

She didn't want to see Kululu again, he was an insensitive jerk, but she knew she needed some rest. _I don't need him._ She told herself.

She walked back to the main village and her thoughts drifted oddly enough to Kululu. It made enough sense for him to not help her out or look for her, but what about the rest of his platoon? Kululu couldn't be that insensitive, right? A platoon shared a bond together. They were comrades. Was something just preventing Kululu from caring?

"Nah, he's probably just a jerk." Momoka said quickly to herself. She greeted the villagers back in the town square.

"We have set up a chamber for you to sleep in. It is very cozy." They told her and smiled. "Were you out collecting seashells?"

"No, I was looking for my friends. I mentioned this before, remember?" Momoka pointed out.

The villagers looked surprised again. Kululu who was walking down the steps of his marble tower looked surprise too. "Yo! Where's my wait staff?" He demanded.

They hurried off to Kululu to give him more attention. "Do you want more parts?"

"Nah, don't feel like inventing. Ku, ku, ku. More entertainment!" He demanded.

Momoka was left alone as she was led away to her chambers. It had soft pillows, nice blankets and was very colorful.

As the lights flickered off and the door closed, Momoka did not find sleep though. Instead she found herself thinking about the island and the two very weird things that had continuously happened.

First of all, the islanders and Kululu seemed very surprised every time she asked about her friends. Like they had forgotten all about them despite her mentioning them many times before. Second, Kululu wasn't inventing at all.

 _Something's going on...Something very weird is going on._ Momoka finally decided. It was like a mystery. Fuyuki had loved mysteries.

She wasn't Fuyuki though. As she sat up in bed she tried to clear her head and think about all sorts of occult myths and legends Fuyuki had told her. Her mind kept returning to one common one about mythological islands that forced you to forget about your past.

 _Most of those occult legends had something to do with magic. But neither Fuyuki or I believe in magic. He said most likely it was a natural gas in the air forcing people to forget about the outside world in those stories._ She recalled.

Could Kululu be forgetting about the rest of the platoon and their friends and that was why he wasn't helping? Was something in the air forcing him to act this way?

And if that was the case, why could she remember her friends clearly? _Wait, Fuyuki said that he believed that if you were aware of the gas you'd be unaffected. If you were aware of the effects._ She was a proud occult club member, so of course she would know.

That would explain why Kululu was focusing on torturing people instead of important things. Suddenly things made sense about the weird villagers.

She knew it was all in theory. Some of her logic contradicted things the villagers had said like remembering their past lives and fleeing the great evil.

One thing was clear. She needed to investigate.

* * *

When she approached her raft the next day she noticed that it was all torn apart and broken. She heard a small giggle and saw just out of the corner of her eye one of the small coconut like villagers hide away.

 _They destroyed it?_ Momoka was shocked as she dropped down to her knees. She had to start building a new one. Maybe hide this one better.

"Was that your's?" The elder asked her.

Momoka nodded. "I needed to go look for Fuyuki. He might be on another island."

"So sorry. Some of the youngsters like to play." The elder apologized. "But don't worry. You don't have to go to any of those worse islands. After all, this is a safe place." The word safe place seemed to have a more menacing fear to it.

Momoka realized with horror that she was being prevented from leaving.

"I'm glad you could find one of your friends though. I realized that's what you were talking about. You were looking for our god, right? Now you can stay here forever happily. He seems quite content after all." The elder kept speaking. "Want us to teach you one of our dances?"

More islanders hopped out of the bushes and pulled at Momoka's hands dragging her away from the beach as waves crashed onto the shore. They would distract her with fun and games and dance.

 _I will not be conned like Kululu._ Momoka told herself. They might have been having good intentions, but something was flipping in her stomach.

Something felt wrong. What was going on?

* * *

She eventually was able to sneak out and make a new raft that night. She felt like she hid it pretty well, but she didn't know.

She was beginning to suspect that the villagers didn't want her to leave. Meaning there was only one person who might be able to help her leave or talk to her. Kululu. If her theory was correct and his memories were being messed with perhaps she could remind him about his friends and then he'd want to leave.

She sat by his side again in the middle of the night. She noticed that his sleep pattern was staying up all night while sleeping some in the morning.

"You're the only one I really know here by name." Momoka confessed.

"I'd say the same about you, but I don't really care about your name." Kululu replied. He was just kind of his classic jerk self.

"Why haven't you tried to look for the platoon? Don't you miss Giroro?" Momoka asked.

Kululu looked at her oddly again. It was the same way the villagers looked at her when she mentioned any of her friends. "I've got thousands of butt monkeys here. Don't need him anymore. Ku, ku, ku. Who cares about Giroro?"

"What about Natsumi? You always had fun making her mad. And if she knows you didn't look for her you're dead." Momoka told him.

Kululu shrugged. "I can deal."

"Dororo? Koyuki?" Momoka tried again.

There was no change in his expression or recognition that he even knew them.

"Tamama? I'm worried about him." Momoka told him.

Kululu shook his head.

"Keroro?" Momoka asked.

Now Kululu looked like he was holding back laughter.

"Fuyuki?" Momoka asked desperately.

Nothing from Kululu.

"Mois?"

Kululu tensed up slightly.

Momoka smiled to herself. _Ah. So there's one that if he is starting to forget about, he isn't forgetting. If I can get him to remember her perhaps he'll want to leave._ "Don't you care about poor Mois, lost and alone out there?" Momoka tried to get him to feel or say anything. "She's such a sweet girl, isn't she? She and you worked together sometimes didn't you-?"

"Shut up." Kululu's words were strict and straight forward. Although they were quiet there was venom in them. As if if Momoka didn't stop talking now he would make her permanently.

Momoka took a step back. "W-what...? Did...Did you two get in a fight or something?" She wasn't sure why or how she had gotten that response.

"A fight would imply that I took any notice of her at all or cared enough to fight. Which I do not." Kululu said coldly. "Whatever you're trying to do, give up. I'm very happy here being god and I'm not leaving."

Momoka frowned and took several steps away from Kululu. This was hopeless. Maybe Kululu was a lost cause.

 _I am on my own. If I want to save Fuyuki, I'm doing it myself._ She told herself.

* * *

It was the next day touring the island when she actually managed to find something. It was under a bush but she saw a small piece of fabric, a torn bit of Fuyuki's shirt.

Very likely it had been torn in the wreckage and Fuyuki was not on the island since Momoka had searched high and low, but that didn't stop Momoka's wild imagination.

 _The villagers don't know where he is. Maybe he's been captured by the great evil!_ Momoka decided. He could be locked away somewhere. Maybe in one of the caves she had seen covered by giant boulders. A mechanized dinosaur could be strong enough to lift a giant boulder to reveal the entrance after all.

She ran all over the island looking for some place that Fuyuki might be imprisoned. "Fuyuki! Fuyuki!" She cried. Eventually she found a cave with a giant rock in front of it.

It was huge. She had heard the villagers telling her in the town square that the caves were dangerous, but she didn't listen. Instead she pulled up her sleeves. The villagers might be imprisoned and getting tortured just like Fuyuki was.

"I can lift this rock!" Momoka declared. She grabbed at it, and with all her love for Fuyuki and all her strength, she pushed it away.

She gasped for air after finishing the job since the boulder had been very heavy. But when she saw inside the cave she saw no Fuyuki.

She did gasp though. Inside the cave was brightly lit with machinery. All sorts of machinery was working away giving the planet life. Monitors and computer panels were all over the place too.

"Momoka...And Kululu?" Momoka asked herself. "Likes and dislikes?" There was a picture of both of their faces and a long list of very personal based interests on both of them.

There was way too much personal information on both of them. Momoka wasn't sure how they had gotten it. Had they been observed before they had crashed?

"Did the villagers make this into some sort of dream island for us? Well they did well with Kululu, but not me. My dream place is at home and with Fuyuki." Momoka frowned.

Her eyes glanced over to a tank of gas being pumped into the air. Just as she suspected. "I wonder if the great evil did this or the villagers?"

She wanted to say the great evil, but at the insistence of the villagers trying to get her to stay because it was a safe place she didn't know.

It was clear though that since they only had her and Kululu's data they were the only ones there. "What's their goal here though? To get more allies?"

Momoka heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see the elder. "I see you found one of our control panels, young Momoka."

"What are you doing?" Momoka asked, "I mean if you want to make us happy this is very nice, but I'm not happy without Fuyuki and my friends safe."

The elder frowned and tapped his staff. "We wanted you to be happy one last time before you died. We're sorry." He apologized. "Now that you've discovered this though we're going to have to kill you. Can't have you stopping our plans after all, you understand, right?" He tapped his staff.

Out of a hole a giant worm with giant killer teeth appeared. Momoka wanted to scream but the worm gave a much louder blood curdling scream, a cry of hunger. "Eat her." The elder ordered.

Momoka turned around and ran. She ran as fast as she could. _Thank god I'm not always shy and useless. I can be fit and powerful if I want to be._ She ran fast for her life towards the beach as the worm followed her.

She knew her raft was there. Likely the worm couldn't swim. She could survive this.

 _Wait._ She slid on the sand and turned around. _If I leave now I leave Kululu. And he might be a horrible person, but I'm not._ Momoka realized. That worm would kill him and eat him. They were planning to kill Kululu.

So despite her better judgment she put everything on the line for Kululu's life. She ran as fast as she could.

The plants behind her covered the giant worm. She was faster than it, but she knew it was still pursuing her. She knew it was coming after her.

She ran into the town and up the stairs. Kululu was surrounded by the people serving him. "Whaddya want now, Momoka? Can't you see I'm busy being pampered? Ku, ku, ku?"

Momoka was out of breath. "It's all a lie! They have a bunch of data on you about what makes you happy and they're trying to make this into some sort of paradise before they do something to you! They're trying to kill me and keep me here. I saw the machinery keeping this island in tact and there's this gas making us forget our friends...They're evil!" Momoka gasped out.

Kululu just looked at her. "No they aren't. You're just mad you aren't god." He denied. "Ku, ku, ku."

 _How can he be so stupid?_ Momoka wondered. Was the gas that powerful? She picked Kululu off of his throne.

The villagers grabbed spears and harpoons next to them at her touching their god.

"We need to leave. I'm being chased by a giant death worm and I came back for you, but we need to leave right now or we will both die." Momoka told him her voice shaking.

"I told you to shut up, Momoka." Kululu glared at her.

And at that moment the giant death worm broke down the wall.

"SEE?" Momoka yelled at him angrily. "Believe me now?" She asked angrily. A part of her waited for the satisfaction of seeing Kululu shocked.

But instead he looked annoyed and irritated. He pointed to a plant in a pot. "Those are poison berries. Throw it in its mouth, it should die."

Momoka looked a little surprised. She grabbed Kululu since she knew he couldn't run or move as fast as she could. "Thanks?" She ran over to the pot and grabbed the berries and as the worm was mere inches from them she threw it into its mouth.

"Thanks for blowing my cover by the way. Now they'll all attack us. Ku, ku, ku. Real smart of you to shout out the truth about this place." Kululu crossed his arms.

Momoka was already running back to the beach. "Wait...You already knew? But I thought the gas was making you forget. You acted like you didn't believe me!"

"I thought I could still hold onto pretending that I didn't know until I saw the giant death worm." Kululu rubbed his head as he let Momoka carry him. "Don't know how you got that sent after you. Nice job. And of course I knew about the gas. It doesn't effect you if you're aware of it's effects. I'm a super genius. Ku, ku, ku. They didn't suspect anything as long as I pretended I was falling into their trap unlike you. You kept making waves. I'm honestly surprised they didn't try to poison you in your sleep for being a problem."

Momoka frowned. Kululu was talking in that superior tone like he was much smarter than her. Like he had a plan all along and she had been the dumb one for questioning his motives.

She finally got to the beach and pulled out her raft.

"Eh...I want to make fun of how bad this thing is, but I don't have time. We have to get out of here before they kill us. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu told her.

The angry mob was already there as Momoka pulled the raft out.

"You're wrong!" The villagers yelled, "Don't leave!"

"Why not? You just tried to kill me and Kululu!" Momoka yelled.

"Ku, yeah. I'm not going to die for you." Kululu crossed his arms as he sat on the raft.

"We weren't going to kill Kululu." They denied. "Okay...Yeah, Momoka we were going to kill, but not Kululu."

Kululu looked a little surprised. "Ku. You're just saying that to get me back. Sorry I'm quitting! I didn't want to be a fake god of your dumb place anyway." He looked like he was surprised to not know something, but like he didn't believe them.

"We aren't evil. Your death would have served no purpose. It wouldn't cause any sadness to the great evil. So we would have spared you." They reassured.

Momoka had no idea what they were talking about. _So they weren't lying about fleeing the great evil? I kinda assumed that they were the great evil by this point._

"Then why'd you try to give me some sort of death paradise, huh?" Kululu asked abruptly. He sounded almost defensive, like he didn't want to believe what they were saying.

"We just wanted some information, dude. That's all we wanted. Trust us. We tried to ask you several times..." They continued.

Kululu pulled up the sail to have them sail away. "Sucks to be you! I don't know a single thing about angolians because they're a dumb species. You came to the wrong person. Ku, ku, ku." He shouted to them "Let's go Momoka."

Momoka nodded as they sailed away quickly from the death island.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As you can guess everybody's split into groups of two and it will mostly focus on Momoka and Kululu trying to get the others.**

 **Please review**


	4. Not Even Friends

**Another chapter kind of explaining what's going on.**

 **Uhhh...This chapter has got that kurumois. It's one of the Kululu chapters.**

* * *

They were a far ways from the island now. They couldn't see it. All they could really see was the sea and nothing.

The raft was not the best thing, nor was it very wide or tightly wound together. It was a primitive design and it was poorly constructed. Not terrible for Momoka's first raft, but a terrible raft in general.

Kululu sighed as he just saw sea and salt water all around him. Being trapped on a raft with Momoka in the middle of an ocean wasn't the worst way to go in his mind, he could have been trapped with Giroro or Keroro after all, but it was still pretty darn bad.

"This raft sucks. I'm surprised it hasn't fallen apart by now. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu finally insulted.

"Well I'm sorry if my first raft wasn't perfectly made! At least I was doing something like making a raft for escape instead of being showered with attention and gifts like you were." Momoka frowned.

"Ku, ku, ku. Makes sense though that the raft would suck. It was made by you after all." Kululu continued.

Being trapped in the ocean with Kululu was however the worst way to go for Momoka.

"Well fix it then! You're the super genius!" Momoka ordered.

"Don't have any parts. I can't make something out of nothing." Kululu replied.

 _But he had parts back on the island and didn't make a raft. He wasn't inventing at all. If he truly knew what was going on, why wasn't he inventing?_ Momoka wondered. "You're injured." She realized. "You can't invent anything because your wrist is hurt from the crash."

Kululu sighed. "Nope. Completely wrong. But I'm glad you got that impression. It was kind of the impression I wanted those islanders to have too. Ku, ku, ku."

"Then why...? Why weren't you inventing anything to help?" Momoka asked.

"Because I was being constantly watched obviously!" Kululu seemed irritated by Momoka's stupidity. "You already know that they were trying to make my wildest dreams come true. I was trying to figure out what they wanted out of me and assumed that they wanted to use me. So I tried my hardest to not be seen as valuable. No way in hell were they going to use my inventing abilities to benefit them. My inventions are mine. Not their's." Kululu hissed.

"...So you didn't know that they were trying to kill us?" Momoka asked.

"I suspected. It was one option of many. But I also knew they wanted to use me for something before that. After all I was the god and you weren't. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu pointed out. "I...I guess I was wrong though. They didn't want to kill me they did just want to use me." He sounded tired and bummed out.

"What's even going on? Why do they want to kill us? What's their plan here?" It wasn't like Momoka had much else to do except talk. And like it or not if Kululu was her conversation partner she needed to get some information out of him.

Kululu bit his lip thinking over in his head whether to tell Momoka the full truth and the whole story. "Did any of the islanders mention a great evil to you?"

Momoka nodded. "They spoke about it a lot. It was something they were fleeing. Don't tell me it's still hunting them and we're going to have to fight it?"

"Ku! That would be funny. Nah, that's not happening." Kululu laughed. "Anyway, there was this great evil that brought all these aliens together because they were fleeing from it. The great evil destroyed their planets and killed all their loved ones and so now they want revenge."

 _Revenge? They never spoke of revenge against this powerful and evil force._ Momoka was confused. "But what has this got to do with us? Were we just in the wrong time and place? Are we just caught up in their paranoid revenge scheme?"

"...Not exactly...I mean we are very much a part of this. You seriously haven't guessed what they're referring to as the great evil?" Kululu asked.

Momoka looked at him. "You?" She guessed awkwardly.

"Someone who destroyed their planets and killed all their loved ones? Special emphasis on 'destroyed their planets'? The great evil they've been referring to is Mois." Kululu said sharply.

"W-what?" Momoka just couldn't believe this. They had made the great evil sound so threatening but Mois couldn't threaten anyone!

 _And I had been afraid of it coming to earth. Mois was already there._ "Are you sure? How do you know? I mean, maybe those villagers are mistaken?"

Kululu shook his head. "She was trying to tell Fuyuki in the ship I think. That's why she spent so much time with him. But this planet was created through her planetary destruction. The aliens that got away from Mois must have thought that she would come back to finish the job on a planet that she accidentally created since this used to be a bunch of rubble from various planets she destroyed." Kululu paused. "I think it was hard on her telling him that this thing she created that brought him happiness was made through killing innocent people. But there was no flirting to her being around him a bunch, that's why I was laughing at you."

Momoka shook her head. "Mois might be a Fuyuki stealer, but she's no murderer, Kululu. I know you don't like her, but I won't think ill of her and think that she's some great evil. She's my friend."

Kululu just stared at her for a very long time. "Ku, ku, ku. Nah, she definitely is. You've missed absolutely everything about Mois." He laughed. He sounded so certain of it, it was very hard to argue. Especially when her occupation was planet destroyer.

"But if their fight is with Mois what does this have to do with us?" Momoka asked. "Is Fuyuki okay?"

"I suspect that they're trying to kill most of us, while keeping us unsuspecting of their true intent while they get ahold of Mois." Kululu confided. "She must still be free for the moment or else they would have offed us by now." He paused. "And I know why they want to kill you guys. They said it on the island, remember? They want her to feel what they felt by killing all her loved ones in front of her. That's all of you guys. You were just unfortunate casualties." Kululu's words had a harsh truth to them, but the theory didn't seem wrong.

Momoka's hand shook as she thought about the words and how horrifying they were. They were being hunted. The villagers would attempt to murder them for Mois's crimes. "No! That can't be true. They must have some other reason for killing us. Like wrong time and place." Momoka shook her head. It was easier to reason with them if it was a wrong time and place sort of thing. "After all they said they didn't have any intention of killing you and you're part of our group."

Kululu got very silent for a moment. "You heard what they said, same as me."

"That the great evil wouldn't be affected by your death? Mois cares about everyone including you oddly enough. So it can't be her that's the great evil." Momoka reasoned.

"No...What they said was completely true. Mois would be hurt the least by my death and that's obvious to anyone. Even aliens that stalked us for who knows how long." Kululu's words sounded bitter almost like they were sad. "Ku, ku, ku. You can't deny it Momoka that I'm dislikable."

"Yeah, I mean...But that doesn't mean Mois wants you dead...Probably." Momoka was beginning to doubt her logic too. She didn't know if Mois and Kululu were actually close. Honestly now it was starting to sound like Mois just tolerated Kululu and that's why she was able to stand him.

Kululu seemed to know that too.

"The villagers aren't heartless." Kululu continued. "They just want revenge on Mois. If I have no affect on her I'm not part of the revenge equation. It's very simple to understand." He honestly sounded sad. Bummed out even.

Momoka didn't know what to do. She hadn't ever seen Kululu mope.

"Umm...Uhhh...But they pampered you! They must have been needing you for weird Mois revenge! They just lied to you, I'm sure of you. They made you into a fake god." Momoka pointed out.

Kululu sighed. "That's because I'm pretty smart. And they knew I had a lot of information on the angolian species and their weaknesses no doubt. They kept trying to hint to me to give them information on them. That's why whenever you brought up Mois I would tense up and try to get you to stop talking. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu explained.

Momoka frowned. _It definitely sounds like they stalked us and knew that Mois cared zero for Kululu. But I didn't expect him to be sad over that news. It's going to be hard surviving in this raft if he's moping the entire time._ She needed to change the subject. He was her ally now whether they liked it or not.

She needed him. He had proven to know what was going on much sooner than she had. She needed his intelligence on his side. She didn't want her or any of her friends to die. "We should rejoice I think! We fled safely." She pointed out. _And now I'm not alone._

"Yippee. Instead of being on an island of death we're in an ocean of death. Oh boy." Kululu lay on the raft and just stared up at the sky.

 _He's useless. He's completely detached from being bummed out. Geez..._ Momoka realized. She was scared too about drifting in the middle of the ocean, but she wasn't that bad. "It's not that bad. We've got a raft."

"You don't dry up from salt water. If this thing falls apart, I'm dead." Kululu replied.

Momoka winced. Okay, it sounded pretty bad for Kululu. But they couldn't just lay down and do nothing! He couldn't go all depressive. They needed to find another island with their friends.

But all they could do was drift.

 _I wonder if just Kululu was going to be spared or others were deemed not important to Mois. I hope Tamama's okay._ Momoka thought to herself. Tamama had a decent chance of being spared after all thanks to his and Mois's distinct rivalry.

She didn't want to die for Mois.

* * *

It was a long time drifting on the raft and although Kululu wasn't talking much as of now- which unusually uncomfortable because Momoka would have thought she would have preferred his jerk attitude. Momoka was starting to get hungry.

Her stomach growled loudly.

"Don't worry. If you starve first before me, I won't resort to cannibalism." Kululu reassured. "Don't feel like it." He said blandly.

Momoka groaned. He was making this situation much scarier. "I won't starve. I'm Momoka Nishizawa. And the Nishizawa clan is a strong group. We can easily fish in the middle of nowhere." She declared.

"You don't have string or any tools." Kululu pointed out.

Momoka waited. "I don't need them. Watch this." She sprung her head down in the water and grabbed a fish.

"Huh. So you do have more skills than just cash." Kululu was surprised.

Momoka frowned. "I am an expert martial artist! I may be great at business but that doesn't mean I'm not strong."

"No wonder Tamama says you're a scary devil woman." Kululu told her Tamama's behind the back crap talk.

Momoka grabbed the beam of the raft and almost cracked it. "He said what!?" She tried to calm down. _That's just Tamama's ways...He likes to talk behind people's back._ She was going to restrict candy privileges when they got home.

She tried to calm down before she broke the raft. She looked at the fish she had caught. She believed that she recalled Dororo talking about how in survival situations, eating the eyes of the fish was important.

She needed to keep her strength up for Fuyuki. She glanced at Kululu who was looking rather useless. He was clinging to the beam in the middle now so he wouldn't fall off the raft.

He was such a jerk. He surely deserved this, but she still felt bad. He was the only one there for her and her only ally.

 _Fuyuki would help him. And I would love to be someone like Fuyuki. Live by Fuyuki's example._ She decided. She split the fish in half. "I don't know if you're afraid of the salt water or dying, but you should eat up. You're useless without strength."

"I'm useless in this situation anyway." Kululu snapped back annoyed. "I have no rafting skills, no boating skills. I don't know this planet enough to navigate, and I don't have any technology that can help me. Not to mention because of the tractor beam installed in this planet wrecking my helicopter things in my headphones I can't use them properly either! Ku. So I'm useless with or without my strength."

Momoka frowned. He was being a baby about this. _He's in such a bad mood. He's being...hard on himself for some reason? Insecure? I don't know. I'd say he had this a long time coming but he needs to eat. I need to form a friendship or at least an ally ship if I want to survive too._ "You have information though. You knew more about this situation than I did. And although I don't like you very much I need you to survive. Because being with you is better than being alone. At least you're someone." She handed Kululu the fish.

When she wasn't looking, he ate it.

* * *

That night it rained. The ocean waves weren't nearly as strong as earth's or else they might be dead, but the nights were much colder. Momoka worried that if more water splashed on them they'd get hypothermia.

Momoka clung to the one beam in the middle of the raft for support too. She was afraid of falling off and afraid of being on a raft at night.

Kululu had gone back to being quiet. She had noticed that he was shivering a lot though from the cold.

"Do...Do you..." Momoka bit her lip. _If I survive this I will regret it for the rest of my life and look back on this moment with disgust._ "Want to huddle up for warmth? I don't think you're dealing very well with this temperature."

"Keronians don't do well in extreme temperature environments." Kululu responded.

"Well? Do you want to? If we huddled up together we could grab the other if we start falling off the raft." Momoka pointed out. "I don't mean anything gross by it! There's nothing to it like a desire to be closer to you! That is the opposite of anything I want, believe me!"

"Aren't you also the girl who always suggests to Fuyuki to cuddle for body warmth? Uhh don't blame me if I'm a little bit skeptical of your suggestion. Ku." Kululu accused.

"Cuddling with frogs is different than cuddling with humans. I cuddle with Tamama all the time. Frogs are like a pet to me. I'm not gross and attracted to them like Mois is." Momoka laughed at that joke.

Kululu winced. He saw her logic though and went closer to the beam and Momoka. "Not the first time I've used a pekoponian to shield me from the rain. Although Saburo will always be my first choice to get hit by rain instead of me. Ku, ku, ku."

"Thanks." Momoka said. Kululu wasn't very nice or thankful of all the effort she was going to help him out.

He eventually stopped shivering but he didn't look much happier. He kind of just went limp to look at the sky again.

"What's wrong?" Momoka finally sighed and asked. He had moped the entire day and he really did seem unnaturally bummed out.

"We might die here. And although people might mourn you. Might. I doubt anyone would miss me." Kululu finally said what was on his mind.

"Saburo's back on earth. I'm sure he'd miss you." Momoka tried to convince him.

"Mois wouldn't bat an eyelash though. They were totally right about that. She wouldn't notice at all."

 _Oh. He's still thinking about what they said about Mois._ Momoka realized. "I mean...? Maybe they were right? But it ended up saving your life, so isn't it a good thing in the end?"

"Yeah I know it saved my life, but its insulting in a weird way too, you know? People don't like hearing that they're the only one that someone wouldn't care about. Include me in the revenge plan, will ya?" Kululu chattered kind of childishly.

"Umm...I know you're being not included, but it shouldn't come as a surprise...I mean it's not like you and Mois were friends, after all." Momoka pointed out.

Now Kululu looked irritated. "But...I thought...I thought she thought we...I mean she's Mois! She thinks everybody is her friend. Even Tamama! So why wouldn't I be...?" Kululu just sort of rambled to himself.

"Well, umm...maybe to an outsider if they observed you two they might think you weren't friends?" Momoka pointed out. She sure didn't think they were friends.

"I remember watching the stars with her sometimes and pointing out shooting stars she would make. We saw this asteroid and I guessed it was going to form into a planet long before Fuyuki had even discovered it. It was our thing. Ours! There wasn't anything special to us star watching. We just had the same morbid interests so it wasn't really sweet. But I mean I guess if you saw us doing it you'd think we were friends. It was so much fun...I'd point out stars to her and she'd go off and destroy them. Then we'd laugh." Now Kululu sounded very irritated at the fact that he hadn't been mistaken as Mois's friend. "I mean Saburo even teased me about the whole star watching thing with Mois. If he thought something was up that must mean something!"

"Well...that's one hobby and instance. Maybe because it had something morbid to it the aliens didn't see it?" Momoka suggested.

"We did more than just star watching. We'd make hovercrafts together, work on computers..." Kululu trailed off waiting for Momoka to reassure him that there had been some mistake.

"That sounds like it's all work." Momoka awkwardly told him.

"Ooh! Sometimes I'd install viruses on her computer just so I could fix it and she'd compliment me. That...That means something, right?" Kululu prodded.

"That's actually terrible. Yeah, no if the aliens knew about that I'm starting to see how they drew their conclusions about the two of you." Momoka told him.

Kululu frowned. "We had so many things we did together. I mean every holiday Mois would give me a gift. I guess...I honestly believed for a time she might consider me a friend. But I was probably blind and reading too much into tolerance." He was starting to sound bummed out again.

 _It sounds more than anything like he wanted her to think of him as a friend. Maybe they were friends from his side._ She had never expected that. After all Kululu had never acted like a friend to Mois. "I'm..Uhhh sorry..." She hoped he didn't start crying on her. She knew Kululu wasn't the type to cry but she was getting awfully shocked by Kululu.

"Actually I probably knew all along that she didn't think of me as a friend. I mean every time she's in a tight spot or needs help or is in danger and I do something to help she never seems to notice or thank me. No, she'll notice almost everybody else except for me. I mean there was this one time when she got sick from not destroying a planet and had to be put in an angol stone so I called an asteroid down by conning her dad so she could help satisfy her destructive urges and you know what happened? She thanked Tamama instead of me! Fricken Tamama! She was like 'oh thanks Tamama for always being by my side'. Isn't that a riot? I'm the one who was really worried and I mean I didn't want a life debt or anything but a 'yo Kululu thanks for being worried and saving my life, I appreciate it' would have been nice. Heck just a thanks probably would have been enough." Now Kululu was full scale venting.

Momoka wondered if he was taking any breaths at all.

"She never notices me or wants me around! She spent more time on the ship to this planet with Fuyuki instead of me and she and Fuyuki barely talk. Oh and apparently she's into the whole 'interested in her species' sort of thing and listening to her talk about how cool her species is. I've always found angolians way cooler than Fuyuki has! She knows that!" Kululu was still venting.

 _I wonder if this is how I sounded when I was overly jealous about the whole Fuyuki/Mois thing._ Momoka wondered blankly. She could now tell that Kululu was full scale rambling and didn't really realize Momoka was still listening. He sounded really jealous too.

"Um...Kululu?" Momoka was starting to suspect that this anger at not being Mois's friend was a little over the top for any normal friendship. That and his jealousy sounded an awful lot like hers. "Do...Do you like Mois?" She asked.

 _It would make a certain amount of sense if he did. That's why he's been bummed out about the news that she doesn't care about him. That's why he didn't look for anyone else because he was focusing on what he thought was the real issues- Mois being in danger and he suspected that if they were still keeping us alive she hadn't been captured yet. He was using up their resources pumping him for information instead of looking for Mois._

If that was true than what he had done on the island had been kind of sweet. Acting like he didn't care about the others and the platoon because he was too focused on one person being in danger. That or he really didn't care about the others.

Momoka never knew which was true with Kululu.

"Don't be stupid. I'm terrified of her." Kululu was quick to dismiss the idea. He stopped talking shortly after that.

Perhaps he had seen that he had gone too over the top.

Eventually the two of them, clutching to the beam, fell to into a stressful sleep.

* * *

The rain was long gone by the morning and it was sunny again. Kululu wasn't anywhere near Momoka, he had extracted himself.

Instead his back was turned from her and he was on the edge of the raft playing with various settings on his glasses trying to figure out if he could see farther to ask her to row them in another direction. He could not.

"I...I might have exaggerated a bit last night...Ignore what I said. I didn't mean to rant. Ku." Kululu told Momoka.

 _You think you exaggerated? Yeah you talked about all the friendly things you and Mois did and how much they meant to you and then how jealous you were of how she paid attention to Fuyuki and Tamama._ Momoka thought to herself. "No problem. I was probably wrong after all. You were jealous of Tamama and there's nothing romantic to Tamama and Mois's interaction. I just didn't expect that you wanted to be her friend."

"Yeah, you get it. And anyway if I had them my feelings wouldn't really matter about Mois. After all she's off kissing Fuyuki somewhere or being loving with Keroro." Kululu replied.

 _Uh-oh. Is he going to ramble again about how jealous he is? I can take hearing about Mois and Keroro, after all I've developed a resistance thanks to Tamama, but I don't want to hear about Fuyuki and her. I'm hurt by it too._ Momoka covered her ears awkwardly as if she was trying to warm them.

"I'm not in love with her. I want to get that straight. I'm never ever going to make a move on her, don't worry." Kululu tried to correct Momoka's possible misconceptions. "My desire isn't to be together with her. All that really matters to me right now is that she isn't killed by these guys. That's...Not wrong to want, right?"

"Y-yeah. It's actually rather kind of you." Momoka covered her mouth realizing she had said the 'k' word.

"Ick. I knew she was making me nice. I guess it makes sense though." He sighed. "After all, I don't want these aliens to get away with their revenge plan. I want to make it so she can keep on doing that terrifying and horrifying smile." He curled up looking bummed out again. "I'm just a little bitter that she won't use it on me and say thank you. That's all I want Momoka...I'm not greedy like you and planning out a wedding ceremony with a guy I've been stalking for years."

Momoka knew Kululu was insulting her, but his desire sounded extremely sad. His bar was set so low and it wasn't happening. The villagers were so right about how little he meant. She felt more pity than anger for him.

"You do know you're totally in love with her, right? Sometimes I wonder if you just don't know if or if you're denying it." Momoka accused him trying to put a hand on his back to give him some support.

"Doesn't matter? I don't care anymore. The villagers were completely right, I'm not a loved one to destroy. There's nothing between us." He moped. He glanced up at Momoka his glasses glinting. "I hope this goes without saying but if we survive this and you tell anyone you're more dead than anything the islanders could do to you."

Momoka gulped. She already knew that.

She actually felt a little better around Kululu though. She understood him a bit better. "I understand unrequited feelings."

"Do you ever." Kululu remarked.

"Doing over extreme things to get attention," She absent-mindidly hoped to herself that she hadn't broken anything of Fuyuki's just so she could fix it and get compliments. "I understand it all not working. But it's okay because-" _Cuz friendship can be better than romance? Wrong thing to say she doesn't even think of him as a friend and that's all he was hoping for._ "It's okay." She couldn't really think of a reason.

Kululu looked at her oddly like that was the worst speech ever. "Ick. I'm on your level. But I see what you're saying. You want me to stop moping because it's preventing our survival. God do I hate Mois all the time. Even when she's not here she's messing with my emotions."

 _That's...A petty thing to blame her for._ Momoka thought to herself. "Yep!" She just answered. Maybe her and Kululu could now get along.

Kululu nodded. "I think we should sail that way." He pointed. So Momoka did.

Eventually they could see an island in the distance, the raft was finally coming along land.

"Should we land?" Kululu asked.

"Fuyuki could be there." Momoka nodded. "We need to take a chance." A new island meant new hope.

She hoped at least some of their friends were there. But she hoped mostly for Fuyuki.

 _Fuyuki. I will save you._

* * *

 **Who do you think is on the island?**

 **Please review.**


	5. Ant and Boot

**Finally updates this! It's an Angol Mois and Fuyuki chapter.**

* * *

 _HYAAA!_ The first thing he heard was the sound of his own gasping life and sucking in his breath. Fuyuki could barely see shapes, everything was so fuzzy, so dark, his skin buzzed.

"Fuyuki? Fuyuki?" He felt a hand curl around his, and a girl's voice.

 _Nishizawa…? Momoka?_ He could see Momoka's figure. Or perhaps he just wanted Momoka to be there.

Fuyuki weakly tightened his grip on the girl's hand, as if trying to get moral support.

"Oh no, Oh no, I'm no doctor..." He could hear more of her soft voice. "More oxygen perhaps?" He could feel something click onto his nose and he felt oxygen greet him.

Slowly he was able to breathe and the shapes became more clear. The figure in front of him, the voice, was not Momoka. Instead he could faintly see someone a little taller than her, pale skin and silver short hair.

It was Angol Mois. His hand weakly dropped from hers. Had he just hallucinated Momoka's figure?

"N-nishiza..." Fuyuki stopped himself. "What happened?"

Angol Mois brought him a glass of water, "Drink slow." She instructed.

Fuyuki couldn't lift his hand to the glass so he let Angol Mois tip it to his lips slowly. He felt thirsty and was thankful for the moistness on his lips.

Once he was finished, he just looked confused. "What happened?" He asked again.

"Our ship was pulled in by the atmosphere. It started falling apart." Mois explained. "Everybody was falling except you, apparently the blast sent you out into space. So I flew after you."

Fuyuki gulped. "What happened to everybody else?" _This was my foolish trip. My adventure. What if they got hurt?_

Angol Mois shook her head. "I don't know. I flew as fast as I could grabbing an oxygen mask from the wreckage of our ship as I flew to you. I grabbed you but we landed here and you haven't been able to move since. You've been recovering from oxygen loss."

"Where is 'here?'" Fuyuki asked. It didn't look like a nice place. Gray walls made of steel. He wasn't even particularly on a nice bed. It was some sort of cot, but not comfortable.

"A gas station on one of Jupiter's moons." Mois replied.

Fuyuki grabbed Angol Mois by the arm, desperately trying to pull himself up. He needed to find his friends, stop just laying around.

Angol Mois allowed him to use her body as leverage.

"Our friends. Why aren't you looking for them? They could be hurt if they fell to the planet!" Fuyuki told her. "If you can fly why are you here?" He knew he shouldn't be mad at her he was just worried.

He had woken up in a strange place, and he didn't know how long he was out. Mois didn't know where their friends were on a strange planet.

"Because I had to be looking after you. You would have died if I hadn't made sure you were getting enough oxygen." Angol Mois replied. "The people here were nice enough to loan me a room and the tools I needed, but...I had to use some make-shift things too."

Fuyuki felt pain in his arm. He looked down and saw a straw stuck there instead of an IV. He felt nauseous.

"I got the vein!" Angol Mois boasted. "Kululu's taught me how to take blood. And Pururu taught me how to actually do it properly."

Fuyuki just looked appalled. That really said it all. "He didn't...On you…? Did he?"

Angol Mois shook her head. "Giroro." She replied. "And when he was taking teaching me things seriously himself. I'm pretty good at it now."

Fuyuki frowned. He reached down to take it out.

"Let me. You might rip open a vein." Mois replied. She let Fuyuki wince as she carefully removed it and bandaged it up.

Fuyuki tried not to think too hard about his friends. He'd just blow up at Mois again. But he was still very worried. Angol Mois had been very kind to look after him, save his life, but he was worried about Momoka, the sarge and his sister.

"Mois? How long was I out?" Fuyuki asked.

"A few days. Four or five at most. I kinda lose track of time." Angol Mois replied, awkwardly.

 _Why isn't she worried? Why is she looking after me more than anyone else? It couldn't be...Because we kissed we're in a relationship now? Oh no...I don't have the strength to break up with someone!_ Fuyuki was very unused to things like this. "Mois, we have to find the others. Aren't you worried? I appreciate what you've done for me, but they're more important. There might be some cool alien monsters attacking them! We have to go find them!"

Angol Mois frowned deeply. "I...Fuyuki, please don't accuse me of being not worried. I am worried. Very deeply. But I knew Uncle would want me to stay by your side and look after you since you were dying! You still need to rest and more importantly." She paled. "We don't have a ship. This might be fine for me, but you...You can't travel in space without a ship. And I can't leave you on an alien planet. It would be irresponsible of me to leave a child on an alien planet all alone."

Fuyuki pouted. "I'm not a child. I'm only a little bit younger than you."

"All you pekoponians are children to me. Even your mom." Angol Mois sighed. "Remember that I'm 2000, Fuyuki. I might have slept away a lot of my life, but I'm still the older one in this situation. Uncle would want me to be mature and protect you!"

 _Well Keroro sure never acts this mature._ Fuyuki frowned. "But don't you care more about if the Sarge is in danger than looking after his best wishes?" He tried to negotiate.

Angol Mois stood up, "I plan to find them. I do. I just don't think it's a good idea to point fingers and say I could be looking for them, when I couldn't. We have to both look for them. I'm sure the aliens here wouldn't treat you very well if I left you alone."

"W-what do you mean?" Fuyuki asked.

"Well, we haven't paid for anything. As soon as I leave they might take you and sell you as their payment. I get a free pass from paying for anything because they...Know who I am." There was a glint in Angol Mois's eyes. Something bad.

Fuyuki didn't know what she was implying. He didn't know why she thought these aliens weren't kind.

"So then what do we do if we have to go together?" Fuyuki asked. "I still think I could handle myself so you could scout out the alien planet. It could be hostile after all! I mean it did try to suck us up."

Angol Mois shook her head. "Honestly it isn't just you...I'm a little nervous about acting on my own. I…I don't really like being alone. It makes me uncomfortable."

 _Well that's a pity. I would sure hate it if our friends were uncomfortable from being alone and dying!_ Fuyuki thought to himself. He quieted his thoughts. He was being way too petty especially when Angol Mois had saved his life.

"We don't have a space ship. This means we'll have to make one on our own. I doubt there are any materials for Kululu to make a space ship on Momokan so we'll have to make a ship big enough for all our friends to travel in to get home." Angol Mois smiled trying to see how Fuyuki reacted to this plan.

"Make a space ship?" Fuyuki asked shocked. That seemed pretty hard. He didn't know how to do it. He was pretty sure only experts could make space ships. Mois and him were neither of those.

"Y-yeah. I'm sure we can find some parts somewhere." Angol Mois tried to not let her confidence drain. "Let's look around. Don't worry! Outside is a protective glass dome that keeps oxygen in. So you'll be able to breathe!"

Fuyuki nodded. He let Angol Mois help him up so he could look around the remote gas station for parts.

* * *

The worries about Momoka and Keroro soon faded when he stepped outside. After all they always had so many adventures and they were always fine.

When he saw the stars and space he knew instantly that it was time to enjoy himself. The stars shined so brightly.  
"WHOA ARE THOSE SPACE GAS PUMPS?" Fuyuki's eyes sparkled. The gas pumps looked nothing like what they had on earth. They were unnecessarily complicated and bendy like weird slide sculptures.

He moved around probably faster than he could to rub his face against the space gas pumps. "What's that?"

"A brightly lit neon sign." Mois replied.

"But it's occult!" Fuyuki wheezed super excited. "Everything's lit up by the sky, I'm the first human to go to a space gas station. I wonder what space gas station food they have..."

"Bad take out with weird eyeballs and tentacles. Although also oddly enough hot pockets? The hot pockets were the worst." Angol Mois shivered.

"Do they have slushies?" Fuyuki's eyes sparkled for more knowledge of the occult.

"Yes."

"Are they space flavors?" Fuyuki asked

"What's a space flavor?" Angol Mois was confused.

"You know, like dirt, or star, or-"

"You do know a star is like...the sun, right? You can't eat one." Angol Mois pointed out, "They've got 123 flavors and yes, one of the flavors is dirt." She responded. "But that isn't the point."

Fuyuki ran around looking at the gas station like it was the coolest thing in the world. He pressed his face against the glass dome and just laughed and giggled.

All his worries were out of his head once he saw that he was in space. It relaxed him.

Angol Mois frowned, irritated. She was getting tired of this. "Fuyuki, our friends might be injured we should focus now that you're clearly doing better-"  
Fuyuki wasn't listening. Instead he was now jumping around. "I don't float. Did they put in a gravity machine?"

Angol Mois sighed and nodded.

He was rolling in the dirt now, laughing. "I'm on a moon! Jupiter's moon!"

He wasn't listening to her.

Angol Mois wanted to be patient. Fuyuki was easily excitable, but she was worried. She finally snapped after another few minutes of laughter. "Fuyuki! We have no ship, we're stranded on a gas station with our friends on a foreign hostile asteroid! You could say, stay focused?" Her voice was like a whip.

It brought Fuyuki out of his high and made him feel ashamed. His hands tensed up and he sat up. _I really am like a child to her. She's trying to watch over me and instead of being happy about sharing knowledge she's getting tired of my antics._ Fuyuki was ashamed.

She was right. Now wasn't the time to be nerding out. He had to focus on his friends. But at the same time he didn't want his friends to be injured. Although he was worried about Momoka, he knew Keroro would pull through. "The sarge will find us. The sarge will find me." Fuyuki tried to reassure Mois.

He wondered if she was more stressed than she let on, more worried. Having to take care of him and unable to go after their friends. "He always pulls through and does." Fuyuki gave a gentle smile and tried to reach for Angol Mois's hand to get her to understand that things were fine.

There was no reason to snap and worry.

"Uncle only ever finds people out of luck." Angol Mois's voice had a hint of bitterness to it. "Not because he's actually looking for them."

Fuyuki frowned. _Is...Is she thinking about something from her past?_ He didn't know the full story about Keroro and Mois but he could tell there was some bitterness there. What had Kululu told him? He couldn't remember. He never listened to Kululu's Mois stories or history lessons.

"And we shouldn't rely on his luck anyway. Especially since we don't know what's on that planet with them." Angol Mois pointed out.

"What's on the planet?" Fuyuki asked. He tried to stay positive for both their sakes and so that he wouldn't worry. It wouldn't help either of them to worry since they were stranded. "Ah! You mean like dinosaurs. I bet there's a whole bunch of fun creatures there that the sarge and everyone are having a bunch of fun with. They're probably having a dramatic adventure and discovering relics and just having a great time." The more Fuyuki said it the more he believed it. He was even a little jealous that they got to have fun when he had almost died.

"We should embrace fun too and make discoveries in this space station!" Fuyuki embraced. He now fully believed that Keroro was fine.

Angol Mois looked perplexed, annoyed by Fuyuki's optimistic attitude for a moment. She then sighed after a bit. He wondered if she was giving in.

"I...I never had the courage to tell you on that ship, Fuyuki. I kept on trying, but...I never told you." She told him.

 _Uh-oh. Here's the love confession._ A love confession happened after a kiss and now he was worried that Angol Mois thought she liked him because of their accidental kiss.

Could he reject her? He braced himself worried about making his only ally on this place cry.

"I need to tell you how the planet 'Momokan' was created, and what it might have on it." Angol Mois told him.

Fuyuki looked confused. "Oooh an occult lesson?" This was way better than a love confession!

Angol Mois looked guilty for a second. "I created the planet. Not purposefully, but by accident. It wasn't newly discovered. It was newly formed. That's why you saw it before anyone else did. It was just luck."

"You created a planet? How? Is it another of sarge's schemes? So either he's in trouble from another invasion plot or he's completely fine is what you're saying?" Fuyuki asked. This was so predictable! He should have guessed.

"I didn't purposefully. This new planet is a bunch of the debris of other planets I already destroyed forming together and taking life. It's the results of hundreds, thousands, ten thousands of other planets dying." Angol Mois replied. Her voice was quiet, barely a whisper but her words were harsh.

Fuyuki's eyes widened. Nobody had been on those planets though, right?

"I don't think real life could grow that fast on this new planet, unless there's some accelerated growth rate, which could be possible, but it's very likely that various species have started settling the planet to hide from me. Since this is a planet that's made up of debris they think I might not attack it since it's already been destroyed hundreds of times, I assume." Angol Mois explained. "If there are people there, they might be vengeful towards me and towards anyone who knows me. But you could say, just a hypothesis?"

Fuyuki's mouth opened a bit.

"So I worry for the others. I wanted to think that it wasn't the case that the planet had been settled, but...Being pulled in by an atmosphere isn't natural. It was almost like a tractor beam pulled us in." Angol Mois explained some more.

"Wait, but why would anyone be vengeful towards you? Were they occult researchers like me who just didn't want some stars to disappear?" Fuyuki couldn't get over this worry.

Angol Mois looked remorseful about what she was going to tell Fuyuki. "Many people who have survived me have reasons to be vengeful or hate me. Nebula sure does after all."

Fuyuki shook his head. "That wasn't your fault. That was another angolian… You're different, Mois. You destroy the uninhabited planets. You wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Ha." Angol Mois replied. "That might be true but I'd do so on a much larger scale. I have destroyed millions of planets with people on them. Why do you think people are so happy to offer me free sanctuary and things here? They want to get on my good side so I don't destroy them."

Fuyuki's eyes widened. "But...Mois..If people were on those planets...That would mean you're a murderer!" He deduced.

Angol Mois's eyes didn't widen nor did she seem phased by the accusation. "Well, obviously. I'm a planet destroyer. Kinda in the occupation to kill."

"Y-you only killed bad people though. You didn't know you were murdering...You didn't know people were there." Fuyuki tried to redeem her. He had known her for years. She had given him candy! She was not a murderer. Murderers...Murderers were awful people.

She just had her reasons or didn't know.

"Sometimes they were bad. Sometimes I did it for fun. I do like destroying planets, you know. Not cause of the lives lost but because of the feeling of making an earthquake, the crack in the crust! It's exhilarating." Angol Mois replied. She knew Fuyuki's face was contorting.

She knew the expression well, it was pure disgust and fear. She had seen it from everyone who truly realized she was a murderer. Even the other Angolaians thought her desires to destroy planets were a bit much, although they didn't stop her. If she wanted to have fun she could have it, but they always looked at her like was kind of off.

Really the only one who had been like 'that's pretty cool' was Kululu. For that she was thankful. She had gotten much more easy going about accepting the fact that she was a happy little murderer.

"I'm sorry. I said too much..." Angol Mois apologized.

"But people are on those planets!" Fuyuki yelped. "How do you feel about that? Their lives end, Mois-"

"I don't." She replied. "I don't think about it at all."

"But they have aspirations. Dreams. Families. Lives." Fuyuki tried to reason.

"I'm sorry, Fuyuki. I just wanted to tell you about what I had done. So you could understand the situation with Momokan." Angol Mois tried to tell him.

"Just tell me why. Why would you not think at all about killing people? If our friends might be in trouble because you murdered innocent planets..." Fuyuki wanted to scream, why. "Just tell me. Why would you not think? I can handle the truth."

Angol Mois stared at him. "You could say, ant and boot? I'm the boot, the planet's an ant."

 _God. She sees life on the level of bugs._ Fuyuki's face twisted in utter terror. Mois really was a murderer. Although she appeared nice and was nice on a small individual basis, a larger scale she was terrible.

Fuyuki just opened his mouth. Horrified he could say no more to her. He ran.

Mois reached out to stop him, but didn't. There was nothing she could do to stop him. He had every right to run.

He needed to cool down. He knew truly who she was now. Although it might have ruined their friendship she was glad she wasn't hiding the truth. She hoped he dealt with the news about his discovered planet well.

* * *

Angol Mois decided that without Fuyuki it would be in her best interests to get started on making the ship. She knew Fuyuki could offer her basically nothing in putting pieces together.

 _Okay, Mois. No big deal. Just making a functional space ship._ She told herself. _No blue prints...You've never made one before, but...Still no big deal._ She had helped Kululu on space ships, she knew all the parts and knew she'd recognize them, but she didn't know if she could make one.

Still the second step (the first step was blueprints and a plan) was to get parts. She didn't have any money to directly buy them so she decided to ask for some help.

"Umm...Can I have some parts?" Angol Mois asked.

Although the gas station owner was terrified of her he didn't want to lose his business by giving her free things all the time. "You've got no money. But...I'll let you root around in the junkyard. Anything you want there is yours."

"Thank you." Angol Mois nodded graciously. Diplomacy had never been something she was taught. She was glad she was just normally polite.

She managed to look around and find a few things that might look useful. Gears, screws. Some iron husks of old space ships, circuit boards. But she just didn't know how to put them together.

She dragged everything back to her and Fuyuki's room.

 _Better try to visualize how to actually make a ship._ She decided. _Gotta write up blueprints._ She had never written blueprints. That wasn't her specialty. She wasn't creatively minded and had never wanted to learn how to make blueprints, she preferred to watch Kululu scribble away at blueprints and try to distract him. It was funny to see his pen just go across the page from general embarrassment or shock.

 _Wish I had paid more attention to how he was doing it instead of what he was doing._ She cursed his cuteness and how distracting he was. It was just kinda fun to tease each other!

She stared at a blank sheet of paper trying to visualize how to put the ship together. She tried to write up words, do something, a drawing. But nothing seemed to work. There was no instruction manual to follow.

She eventually just fell asleep on the blueprints. Her brain wasn't processing things. It wasn't clicking together.

 _We need a ship. Or Kululu. Or both._ She thought to herself before drifting off.

* * *

She knew she had fallen asleep on the job. Although she felt guilty about it, she didn't know what else to do. Obviously writing blueprints wasn't her strong point. Hopefully Fuyuki might have some luck.

She approached Fuyuki in the morning. "I'm worried for them. Our friends." She told him. "I can't do this alone. I need your help. They could be in danger-"

"You are the danger!" Fuyuki shouted bitterly. He sounded like she had personally betrayed him. He sounded frightened.

Angol Mois didn't correct him. "I know you're mad, but think of the others. I need you to help me, Fuyuki and work with me."

"The Sarge will be fine. He always is." Fuyuki told her.

"What about Momoka?" Angol Mois asked trying to remind Fuyuki of their friends. She hoped she could convince him to help her.

"Momoka will be fine too." Fuyuki replied trying not to worry. He couldn't work with Mois. Not right now. "She's really strong and can take care of herself. She doesn't need my help."

Angol Mois frowned. She put her hands on her hips. "Fuyuki! That's insensitive!" She scolded.

"W-what? How is it? I was complimenting her!" Fuyuki was confused.

"People like when the person they're interested in helps them and comes to rescue them. It's mean and cruel to just leave the person who wants your help the most in the world, just alone." Angol Mois looked like she was going to cry for Momoka.

Fuyuki looked shocked. He didn't want Momoka to be hurt by his actions! He balled his hand into a fist. _Fine. I'll help and work with Mois for Momoka._ He didn't know what she meant by the person Momoka was most interested in though.

That was just confusing.

"F-fine. I'll help you. I am worried about Momoka. I don't want her to be hurt. She did crash on a foreign planet. And she's my friend, and someone I care about greatly." Fuyuki was now becoming more and more worried.

So much for thinking positive, Angol Mois had broken that.

"What do you need me to do?" Fuyuki asked.

"Do you know anything about making blueprints? Making a ship from scratch?" Angol Mois asked, "Do you think you could learn?"

Fuyuki just stared at her blankly. "I think only you and Kululu do tech-y stuff. I know absolutely nothing, Mois. But… I can try to help."

Mois showed him the parts she gathered. "Getting any ideas?"

Fuyuki shook his head.

"Kululu would be way better at this than me. He taught me a lot about building and fixing things, but never about making one from scratch. I can make a hovercraft from scratch but an entire spaceship is a whole new level." Angol Mois sighed. "And I've got no money for better parts..."

"I only have a few yen." Fuyuki offered. "But yeah, it definitely looks like you need sturdier material and better stuff. Is there any other way we could get the parts? Like work for them?"

Angol Mois thought for a moment. "Work! That's it!" She realized. She could work for them. Well, use her actual job to get the parts.

She smiled and ran off. Fuyuki followed after her.

* * *

Angol Mois met with the gas station owner an innocent smile on her face. "I need some better parts for my space ship. Like way better, the best parts in this galaxy." She told him.

"No." The owner huffed. "Don't try to be cute with me. That stuff is expensive."

"You know what's more expensive? Life." She held her lucifer spear in her hand as if dancing around it. "I'm the lord of terror. Money doesn't mean a thing to a universe of people I could destroy. I could wipe this moon off the face of the galaxy if I wished. Do you think the lord of terror is in the business of paying for parts? What makes a lowly gas station owner ready to face the lord of terror?"

Fuyuki covered his eyes. Angol Mois wasn't innocent! She was straight up threatening this guy!

Terrified, the guy gave her any parts she wanted.

She whistled and left the store with Fuyuki.

* * *

"Okay, Fuyuki. I suppose I'll try to make this thing and you can hand me the pieces I request. All right? You can read me the instructions I tried to write up too." Angol Mois suggested.

Fuyuki nodded, hoping he could be useful. She would bark small orders to him, and Fuyuki would scurry around but not understand what part she was talking about.

He kept messing up, and Mois was forgetting key details about how to put things together.

It was easy to realize after a few hours that they worked terribly together. They were incompatible as co-workers.

"I wish I could remember where to put this wire! Ugh, but I don't know how to google the answers." Angol Mois pouted. "It's too complicated a question for google."

"So...You really don't remember some of how to make this?" Fuyuki realized. He wasn't the only one who was messing up, but Mois had a little more engineering experience than him.

"I've put together ships before. Kululu's asked me to since I'm taller than him and can reach places easier. I'm agile. I just can't remember some of the things he taught me..." Angol Mois was frustrated. Why couldn't she remember everything?

"Well if you were taught them that means they're somewhere in your head and your memories!" Fuyuki smiled. "Unlocking the mind is my expertise. There's all sorts of cool occult techniques to retrieve memories that people believed were supernatural ghosts in history but were just meditation techniques or various drugs. I think we could use meditation to help you remember all the things Kululu taught you."

Angol Mois looked at him. "If..If you think that will help." She agreed, giving a small nod. "Then please...Give me a meditation program, Fuyuki!"

Fuyuki smiled and agreed.

* * *

He couldn't start on the meditation immediately. Mois collapsed from overworking before then. She breathed heavily and Fuyuki could see her face was flushed from fever.

He put her to bed.

"Overworking yourself won't help us." He frowned. He knew why she had done it though. She was worried. Just like he was now.

He didn't need as much sleep as her though. He wasn't tired. So he decided to do something more.

 _I don't want to be useless. But Mois's been doing way more to help our friends than I have._ So he started doing something he knew he could do.

Research. He took out various books and magazines laying around and flipped through them to try to figure out about this new planet that he had discovered. It was in the news after all.

He even flipped through some news channels to learn hypothesizes about the planet.

Eventually he noticed that in one conspiracy theory news channel it mentioned a small thing that one could make from old trash that would measure electric magnetic waves and that the new planet was giving off some of them.

Fuyuki put together the parts for the small tinker thing. He could audibly hear static as he pointed it in the direction he was told the new planet was in.

 _This means there's technology there!_ He realized. With technology came life.

But if there was technology...Had the atmosphere dragged them closer to the planet or a tractor beam? _Wait...The planet was trying to get us to crash!_ Fuyuki slowly realized guessing wildly and putting the pieces together.

They wanted them to land there. They wanted them to be stranded, but why?

His eyes drifted to Angol Mois. She was the one who said it might be very likely that the settlers were refugees seeking vengeance on her. But how would trapping her friends hurt her?

 _Oh god...They're going to kill them just like she killed their friends. Our friends are going to die because of Mois._ Fuyuki's eyes widened. He was worried for Keroro, Natsumi, and Momoka.

They were going to kill Mois. They wanted to lure there so she could see them hurt her friends.

 _We need to get there as soon as possible. For Momoka. I have to save Momoka._ Fuyuki realized. He was about to shake Mois awake and tell her what he realized.

He stopped himself. What would happen if Mois knew that they wanted to lure her?

Would she choose her own life over her friends? Would she not go and get frightened? She already proved that she cared very little for human life.

He had to keep her in the dark. If he had to use her as bait...Well, he had to use her as bait.

She had to remain unaware for their friends.

* * *

The next morning she suspected nothing. Fuyuki tried to give her a pleasant smile.

"Ready to start meditation?" He asked. He would make her make that ship. He would not let Momoka die.

"Ready." She agreed.

And Fuyuki tried to teach her how to meditate and think on memories.

 _I won't let you die, Momoka. I'm coming to save you._ He promised, unaware that she thought he was the one in danger.

They started Mois's meditation training.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	6. Divide and Conquer

**Sorry, I didn't edit much because I finished half this chapter three weeks ago, and the other half today because I didn't want it just kicking around never to update. My life has been pretty hectic because my friend had a medical emergency and I've been ultra worried for them since than, and I'm drowning from homework because I haven't been working on any homework cuz of that.**

 **So yeah that's why things are a little bit incoherent in this chapter. I apologize.**

* * *

Momoka shielded her eyes her eyes from the sunlight as the raft slowly drifted to a large land mass. It looked a bit more jungle-y than her island had been.

 _Could this be where Fuyuki is?_ She wondered. She knew Fuyuki would have figured out about the gas. He would have definitely remembered her.

She let there be no fear or doubt in her mind that he would forget about her and his friends. Fuyuki was smarter than that. The gas would have no effect.

Still, she recalled that the planet's inhabitants had tried to make each island perfect for the pair they were trying to keep imprisoned. When her island had had worshippers and sweet islanders and a life of luxury to keep her and Kululu present, this island appeared to have none of that.

Instead it looked wild and untamed. Momoka wouldn't be surprised if this was where they stored the beasts.

She docked the raft at shore.

"Ku, ku, ku, I'm not sure who will be on this island." Kululu admitted. "I don't think Fuyuki could last a minute in the dense wilderness."

Momoka didn't want to agree, but she kinda had to nod. She clamped her hand over her mouth realizing she had just insulted her beloved Fuyuki. "Wait, no! He would be a wilderness survivor helping me and knowing all sorts of neat tricks! Then he'd make a fire for us to snuggle next to and then we'd have to remove our clothes for warmth..."

Kululu raised a brow and looked sickened. "I do not want to hear about this." He looked at the island again dropping to the ground just to feel the feeling of land against his skin. "Well at least it's land." He still wasn't sure what could be on this island.

"What...What do we do now? Do we search together?" Momoka asked.

"Probably. I'd like to keep an eye open for supplies too. I'm going to fix up our raft to be not terrible." Kululu decided.

"Hey! I did the best I could! For a second raft I think it's amazing!" Momoka frowned.

Kululu waved his hand. "Let's hope there's some parts here instead of just vines and coconuts. I mean I could make something out of that, but nothing for sea travel. Just something that would make life on an island a little more comfortable. And we want off this island. Not to stay. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu explained.

He realized it was probably his job to look for supplies. Momoka only had one concern. Looking for Fuyuki.

"Hey." Kululu tried to remind her as she turned her head from side to side. "Fuyuki might not even be on this island. It doesn't look like his type of place."

"It could have an alien temple in it, trying to keep him to stay." Momoka reminded.

"Although Fuyuki would be nice, I'd prefer to find someone helpful."

Momoka kicked him at that comment.

"I mean someone who can fight!" Kululu corrected. "I know likely Mois isn't on the planet or hasn't been discovered, but it seems like it could be likely that Dororo's on this island. I mean nature and Dororo go hand in hand."

Momoka frowned. She didn't want to agree with what Kululu was saying. She picked up Kululu against his will.

Fuyuki had to be here. She didn't want to worry for him any longer. She wanted to know he was safe. "We're going to look as hard as we can." She told him.

"But I wanted to lay in the sand! Ku, ku, ku!" Kululu moaned. He had had a very hard night. He was tired.

Momoka wouldn't let him.

It didn't take more than five steps to get off the sandy part of the beach of the island. And then they realized something very odd about the island.

"There's a line in the middle of it!" Momoka cried out loud. Someone had drawn a giant line in the middle of the island perfectly cutting the island in two. Plants that should have been growing together now grew apart.

"Ku, ku, ku...Well that's unusual..." Kululu seemed intrigued. The line in no way looked natural. It had to be recent and man made.

"Do...Do you think it was the islanders….Or..." Momoka gulped. It couldn't have been created by their friends could it? There was no purpose to divide the island in two.

"They might not remember each other or us." Kululu reminded. "Remember, we only avoided the effects of the gas because we were smart enough to realize we were breathing in the stuff. However I doubt anyone else is that smart. Ku, ku, ku. So it's likely they've forgotten all about anyone else."

Momoka covered her mouth. That couldn't be true. Her friends...They all had people they cared about that they'd never forget. Tamama would never forget Keroro. And other things.

"Fuyuki's smart enough to not forget." Momoka reminded. "He's the one who taught me about gas like this."  
Kululu nodded. "But the rest of our companions are up in the air." He didn't drop off of Momoka to walk on his own. "Which side do you want to explore first? Left or right?"

"Do you think each side is owned by someone or it's trying to mark some giant beast's territory?" Momoka asked.

Kululu shrugged. It could be either.

"Left." Momoka decided.

* * *

The more Momoka and Kululu walked through the land, the less Momoka felt like this island was supposed to be an island paradise. All the plants were thick and wild. There were large monkey like creatures that seemed to be watching them at every turn.

Everything seemed to be watching. It didn't feel like a paradise.

"We may be monitored. I wouldn't be surprised if those animals had cybernetics in them with security cameras or something." Kululu whispered. "You wouldn't be able to catch one for me and take it apart?"

"I'm not killing a monkey." Momoka frowned. "A fish? Sure. But not a monkey who hasn't attacked me yet."

Kululu grumbled. He wanted those parts to fix his headphones.

They continued to hack away at the plants, Momoka coughing on some leaves flying into her mouth. "This place is so dense. Who would ever want to be here?"

Before Kululu could answer, something flew over at Momoka.

Instinctively Momoka threw up the outside of her arm to deflect whatever was flying at her.

She screamed in pain as blades hit her. _Crap! I forgot that I'm not wearing my protective suit that has a shield function!_ Momoka remembered. She had just tried to block something with bare skin, and her skin was not tough enough to take it.

She felt warm blood run down her arm. Looking down she saw three kunai knives embedded there. She pulled them out.

"Ouch." Kululu mocked, not that sincerely. "So I guess Dororo or-"

"Leave. I've been watching you for an hour as you hunt in my forest." The voice was distinctively not Kululu's and in answered in a minute who inhabited this island.

Momoka couldn't help but feel a smile spread across her face, despite her pain as she looked up at a tree where the girl was standing. It was Koyuki! Koyuki was one of her friends. She trusted her a lot more than she trusted Kululu.

Koyuki didn't look as calm and collected as usual. Nor did she look as optimistic. Instead her eyes had bags under them and she looked tired. She was shaking a bit, holding another knife in her hand but not throwing it.

"Ah! So you were the reason we felt like we were being watched. Ku, ku, ku. You ninjas always were good at hiding." Kululu looked up at Koyuki trying to gauge whether she remembered them or not.

"I won't let you kill me!" Koyuki cried loudly. "I'll hunt you if I have to, but I will not let myself fall to you." Her voice and message didn't seem to sound as threatening as it should have been. Only that she was displaying a lot of paranoia.

 _She thinks she's in danger. That she's going to die._ Had she figured out that she would be killed once the planet's inhabitants found Angol Mois? Did she know about their plan to kill the great evil's loved ones?

"Koyuki, I won't kill you." Momoka tried to reassure, holding the kunai knives just in case she needed to bat away any attacks. She knew her and Koyuki were about evenly matched when she was in her suit. Without her suit? She didn't want to find out. "I'm Momoka! Momoka Nishizawa, your friend!" Momoka tried to remind her.

She placed her hand to her heart. "Look at me. Do I look like I want to harm you?"

Kululu glanced at Momoka. "To be fair, you look like you're ready to be cutthroat when necessary. Ku, ku, ku. Maybe it comes from that business background or the fact that you really would fight if Fuyuki was on the line..."

"Not helping." Momoka frowned.

"Anyway she might not remember who we are." Kululu reminds. "Remember? Her memories of anyone except those on this supposed dream world should have been wiped because of the gas. They want to keep her on her dream world."

Koyuki wasn't ignoring his words like Kululu expected. Instead she let out a loud laugh, having heard what Kululu had said. "Dream world?" She laughed. "This is no dream world! This is a nightmare world." Koyuki corrected.

"A...A nightmare?" Momoka asked. Her island that had imprisoned her had actually been a nightmare in reality too, but it hadn't appeared as a nightmare when she first woke up. _Well actually...any place without Fuyuki is a nightmare too me._ Still, she wondered how Koyuki knew it was a nightmare.

"I've been near killed and hurt at every second I'm not on guard!" Koyuki complained. "I need to constantly be ready to battle and defend myself." Her eyes looked like she was angry and bitter. "After all I'm deemed an 'important friend of the evil one.'"

Kululu and Momoka glanced at each other. Had the planet's inhabitants already started trying to hurt and kill Angol Mois's friends? That meant everybody was in more danger than they had previously thought.

Time wasn't on their side. Had Angol Mois been captured?

Koyuki's eyes adjusted when she saw the sad expression on Momoka's face and her ears heard the clattering sound of Momoka dropping her kunai knives in shock. She frowned. "I'm sorry, Momoka….But I no longer trust my friends to not be my enemy."

Momoka's eyes widened. _She remembers me!_ She realized. How did Koyuki remember? And if she remembered, why wasn't she overjoyed to see an ally?

Kululu had answers. "She must remember her friends a little bit because of the fact that this island is more of a negative place than a positive one. Because of the stress on her brain she's tried to focus on good memories and some of those have people and friends in them." Kululu decided. "You might have been one of those positive memories. I doubt she fully remembers though. Ku, for example she doesn't really seem to remember me."

Momoka nodded. That made sense. She felt so bad for Koyuki though! How long had she been hunted? What was the line for in the island?

She looked like she had barely rested.

"You remember me..." Momoka said out loud. "Because this world is such a negative place for you. You look like you've barely rested, Koyuki. Please...Let me help. Tell us what's going on." Momoka begged.

Koyuki rubbed her leg, not really jumping off the tree branch but more like falling off the tree branch. She managed to fumble a land. "I...I didn't remember you or the outside world because of this island's spiral of negativity." She admitted. "Deep down in my soul, I don't know...There's a part of me that likes the fact that I can be the ninja and survivalist that my clan always wanted me to be. I'm practicing and using my skills even though it's hell."

Kululu glanced at her. "Ah. So that's how Koyuki's dream world morphed."

"If you didn't remember me because this island is negative, why do you remember me?" Momoka asked.

"I remember the outside world because of **Him."** Koyuki clutched at a necklace and her expression looked peaceful for a moment. Upon closer inspection Momoka saw that the necklace was a wooden charm that Koyuki had carved herself of a small frog.

The frog had a mask on and a ninja star. It was obviously Dororo.

Koyuki looked calm but tired for a moment, like she was tired of fighting. She hadn't slept for so long. "I remember some things because of Dororo's help." She confessed. "I knew, deep in my soul that I would always remember him. I would never forget Dororo. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I forgot him. And so when you came in, I remembered you slightly because I knew you were part of my life with Dororo. I can remember the outside world because of him. Not full memories, but like...glimpses and flashes."

"Ku! Ironic that Dororo would get anyone to remember anything. That's a first!" Kululu didn't really understand the science behind that. He didn't really believe it fully. Koyuki obviously didn't know about the gas, just that something was making her forget and that she was fighting for Dororo's sake.

"I keep looking for him...Searching for him. I have to find Dororo. I'm sure he's worried for me or feels alone if I'm not there. We're a set...But I can't find him. I've searched everywhere on this island but he's not here. I'd search more but I'm so sleep deprived." Koyuki confessed. She was wobbling and collapsed into Momoka's arms. "Everything looks like it's going to attack me. I just want to sleep but I need to find Dororo. I need to find him." She just kept repeating those words.

"Sleep." Momoka whispered. She understood Koyuki's distress. She felt the same way for Fuyuki. She needed to find him. But she also didn't want to turn her head to her friend's suffering. She wanted Koyuki to rest.

Koyuki didn't say anything more, her eyes closed and she passed out.

Kululu sighed. "She'll be a hassle to bring along. She seems too paranoid and tired to fully be of an asset. Not only that but I don't think she knows of the gas and the problems. She spoke of the 'evil one' but I'm not sure where she learned of the situation we're in."

Momoka kicked at him. "We'll ask her after she's fully rested. Right now Koyuki needs rest. We can search while she sleeps. I'm strong enough to carry her."

Kululu grumbled.

* * *

They crossed the line to search the other side of the island. Perhaps it would unravel some mysteries for them.

 _Koyuki remembered some things because she was constantly thinking of Dororo. I remember thinking of Fuyuki even when I was asleep. Maybe love is more powerful than the gas._ Momoka wondered. She hoped it was.

It would make Tamama and Giroro likely easier to negotiate off their island.

They weren't that far into the other side of the island. It looked mostly like the other side, dense with wilderness. However once they were a few steps in, Koyuki stirred.

With a loud wail she screamed and jumped off Momoka's back. Her eyes were wide with terror and she brought her ninja knife up.

"K-koyuki?" Momoka asked.

Koyuki ran to the side of the line she had been found on. "Y-you...You brought me there! I knew I couldn't trust you."

"Ku. I guess this side of the island isn't safe. You can see that she's terrified by the amount she's shivering." Kululu pointed out.

Momoka walked over to the other side, the side where Koyuki was now on. What terrors were on the other side to make Koyuki feel this way?

"We're sorry. We didn't know. W-what's on the other side?" Momoka wondered. Were there more death worms? Monsters?  
"The island villagers." Koyuki whispered. "They've been hunting me on that side of the island. I'm in a battle royale for my life...They promised me...They all promised me that on one side of the island I would be safe. If I stuck to my territory they wouldn't kill. But I feel their poison blow darts. I know they lied." Koyuki shuddered.

Momoka's eyes widened in horror. Koyuki was being out right hunted? She moved forward to hug her friend, but Koyuki wouldn't let her. She took up a defensive pose.

She was still trembling in terror.

 _I need to calm her down. Make her know things are safe here._ Momoka thought to herself. Koyuki was her friend, and her ally. She needed to make Koyuki trust her.

Kululu however was quicker at thinking up a plan than Momoka. He knew how to manipulate people's emotions. "Koyuki, get ahold of yourself." He said accommodatingly. "You've got to probably focus on the others. I mean you can choose to abandon them, I don't care, but think about how Natsumi would feel if you weren't looking for her at all. She's your friend isn't she? Or babe? I don't know what you guys are." Kululu paused. "Not up to me if you abandon Natsumi though I guess." He shrugged.

Koyuki's eyes widened and her head snapped towards Kululu at the single mention of Natsumi. That had gotten her attention.

 _Has she been searching for Natsumi? I don't think it accorded to her to get off this island and search for Natsumi or Dororo. She thought they had to be here._ Momoka realized. But still, something was odd.

Why wasn't Koyuki searching for Natsumi? Why was she only looking for Dororo?

"I ended up here because of Natsumi." Koyuki said coldly and bitterly.

Momoka looked confused. "What...What...do you mean? You ended up here because we all crashed. Which was nobody's fault." She said hurriedly. It could be very easy to blame her and Kululu who were the most responsible for that ship. She didn't want that blame.

"When we were falling...Nothing was in my head like preserving my life or looking out for my own interests. I should have been looking out for me and Dororo." Koyuki confessed. "I had more aerial combat experience than the rest of us. I had more maneuverability."

"You...You tried to save her. Didn't you? But you ended up passing out and finding this island." Momoka realized.

But instead Koyuki shook her head. "All that was in my mind was our fight..."

 _Fight? Koyuki and Natsumi had a fight?_ This was news to Momoka. Although now that she thought about it Koyuki had been acting strangely towards Natsumi in the last few days.

"I wanted to make it up to her. I cared about her. I made a mistake so I resolved to save her most precious person. I saw a beam headed straight for his head and hit it away and that was how I used my time. I passed out shortly after saving him." Koyuki sighed.

 _Natsumi's most important person? That's Fuyuki right?_ Momoka figured it had to be her brother. She didn't want Fuyuki being anyone's most important besides her, but she guessed that since they were siblings it was okay.

She wanted to ask if Fuyuki had landed nearby if Koyuki had protected him. She so desperately wanted to know if Fuyuki was okay.

Still it was strange that a beam and wreckage was falling towards Fuyuki when Fuyuki fell upwards towards space.

"Ku, ku, ku! Oh yeah, I forgot that bringing up Natsumi around you probably wasn't a good idea. I mean you had a pretty embarrassing fight. Man I would not want to get in a fight like that with my best friend." Kululu mocked.

Koyuki narrowed her eyes. "How do you know the details?"

"I make it my business to snoop on everyone. Your secrets are mine, ninja girl." Kululu inappropriately boasted.

"You two are so close though. What did you two fight about?" Momoka asked. "I'm sure you didn't need to put yourself in danger to make it up to Natsumi. She would have forgiven you for anything."

Koyuki rubbed her arm. "Not...About this."

"Ku, ku, ku. I'll give you the details." Kululu was ready to spill. "It's actually a rather unhappy scenario. Well I mean it makes me unhappy because someone is going to be very happy."

Koyuki frowned. She didn't want her private fight being spilled this way, but she also was too tired to fight Kululu from spilling her story.

"It was before Valentine's day, Natsumi and Koyuki were talking about romance, because Natsumi I don't know they had discussing priorities. Like...Who talks about romance?"

"Kululu, you're getting side-tracked." Momoka frowned.

Kululu coughed. "Okay, well they met up at the Hinata House and were talking about relationships. Particularly Natsumi's relationships. She was falling out of love with Saburo you see..."

Momoka nodded. That made a little bit of sense. It had sounded like Natsumi was getting over him.

"But she wanted to confess to Koyuki that she was oddly feeling drawn to someone else. She wanted advice from her best female friend, because she was sickened about the fact that she was attracted to...How did she say it 'alien frog?"

Momoka looked shocked. "Wait did Giroro actually manage to win her over or did she somehow fall for Keroro….?"

She knew she shouldn't have asked. She already knew it was Giroro. After all the only person who would have a bunch of wreckage that flew at them that Koyuki would have to save them from was Giroro. He was a magnet for wreckage.

She felt a burst of happiness for Natsumi and Giroro. _I always thought they'd be cute! I'm glad he's won her over!_

She glanced at Koyuki. Why was Koyuki looking guilty? The story was going pretty great so far.

"Giroro. She was disgusted and conflicted about the fact that she was falling in love with Giroro of all people. I wouldn't blame her, I'd be disgusted to if I fell for Giroro. But she was really starting to care about his feelings and well being and couldn't stop thinking about him. Ick. Too much drama." Kululu frowned. "Apparently she really liked fighting with him. It got her all into him. They're both weirdos. Really deserve each other."

Koyuki looked at the ground.

"What does this have to do with Koyuki? Koyuki wouldn't say anything like Natsumi shouldn't be with Giroro. She knows they're a cute couple." Momoka replied.

"Oh! Well that's where it gets good. That's exactly what she said. She said that Natsumi didn't need to be with Giroro and then she-"

"I kissed Natsumi." Koyuki confessed in horror. "I made the biggest mistake of my life and threw away my friendship with Natsumi. She didn't give me consent to kiss her and she pushed me off because she hadn't wanted to kiss me. I didn't mean to...I thought it would work out. That she'd suddenly change her mind and like me. All the feelings that I had hidden just kind of burst out when she was talking about another guy…." Koyuki's voice was heart-wrenching. Like she truly blamed herself and regretted her actions.

Momoka didn't look at her with disgust. Instead she looked at her with pity. She knew there had been an awkward atmosphere between the two girls but she hadn't known it was because Koyuki had confessed. She didn't even know Koyuki liked Natsumi that way. "I'm so sorry…."

"Natsumi was awkward about the whole me having feelings for her part telling me she wasn't interested in girls, but was truly my mistake was that she was mad at me about the personal boundaries because sometimes I don't understand those. I hadn't asked permission and she was so mad." Koyuki's eyes were wide with regret as if she was living in the moment. "I'm sure she hates me now."

"She doesn't...She doesn't hate you. You should look for her..." Momoka reached out a hand to Koyuki.

Koyuki just started crying. "I was so stupid! I thought that because she was being nice to me it meant that she liked girls! But no! She was totally straight! I messed up badly and didn't know about personal boundaries. I should have respected her space."

"K-koyuki..." Momoka was glad she was letting it out and crying, but she really had no idea this was going on. Had Dororo known? Was Dororo helping her get through this? Obviously Natsumi and sadly for Koyuki, Kululu knew? Did Koyuki have any support?

"I wanted to save her. I really did. But I couldn't face her. I thought she'd forgive me if I saved Giroro when all that rubble was falling for him. He would have died if I hadn't saved him." Koyuki confessed. "Even if I no longer love her, and we won't ever be together I still care about her happiness. So I put my all into saving Giroro."

Momoka hugged Koyuki. Koyuki deserved a hug. Koyuki let her as she pitifully cry.

"I couldn't even save Giroro properly though… I failed." Koyuki frowned.

Momoka perked up. Had...Had Giroro died?

Kululu glanced at her.

"What happened to Giroro?" Kululu asked.

"When I woke up after we landed….He was different." Koyuki confessed.

 _So he's on this island!_ Momoka realized. Giroro was the other person on this island. It made sense that if Koyuki had saved him in the air they would land near each other.

"He had forgotten about most of you and soon after several arguments we started fighting. The villagers have chosen him as their warrior protector and he's been hunting me. I have to stay awake at every second to avoid being killed by him." Koyuki confessed.

Momoka's eyes widened. That was terrible! Koyuki and Giroro were fighting to the death!

"Giroro would be most affected by the gas." Kululu laughed. "He is an idiot after all. Ku, ku, ku."

"I wanted to help him at first. I tried to help him remember. Tried to be his friend but...He..." She was leaving something out. "No matter. He quickly forgot about everyone except me. And the fact that I was his enemy."

"I'll deal with Giroro." Kululu volunteered. "He's pretty easy to manipulate. I can talk him into anything. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu boasted. "You should be able to get some sleep soon."

Koyuki looked like she didn't trust Kululu. Momoka didn't blame her. "You could be his ally. You could report to him my location..." She just shivered. She was so paranoid. "I just want to sleep."

"We'll deal with this for you. You don't need to trust us. We'll deal with him all on our own." Momoka volunteered. For Koyuki's sake.

Koyuki didn't say anything like she was placing any trust in them. She just looked at them, and deep in Momoka's eyes. "Momoka….Have you...Have you seen Dororo?" She finally asked. "He doesn't deserve me being sleep deprived and weak. I need to be looking for him."

"I've only seen Kululu. I'm sorry." Momoka apologized.

Koyuki nodded, sadly.

* * *

They went across the island to the other half without Koyuki. It was easy now to understand that one side was Giroro's supposed territory and the other was Koyuki's.

"Makes sense that Giroro's dream island is dense wilderness. He's forced to survive in nature and be a conqueror. Koyuki and him can also give into their primal instincts to fight. Ku, ku, ku. The inhabitants of this planet are giving them exactly what they want. The problem is that Koyuki can't fully appreciate it because she's not fully brainwashed. She still remembers and so she's stressing over Dororo and can't attack Giroro completely because of Natsumi." Kululu explained.

Momoka nodded. That made sense. She had wondered why Koyuki's island was such a nightmare. But it wasn't supposed to be one.

Kululu lead her throughout the forest. "See the bruises on the trees here? I figure Giroro ran into them because he was an idiot. He's this way. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu deciphered.

Momoka followed him.

And eventually the two came upon the village of island inhabitants that Koyuki had told them about. The inhabitants were no larger than a Keronian and all held teddy bears covering their face. There wooden gate was only a bit fortified.

Momoka could barely see them, they all hid away.

"HALT!" Giroro's loud voice yelled. He swung down on a vine from his guard tower. "Ah! So someone has come to challenge my rulership."

"So you're a dictator, huh? Ku. Didn't expect that." Kululu laughed.

"I'm not a dictator! I'm protecting these villagers. And I won't let evil like you two stop me." Giroro frowned. "You must be allies of our enemy, Koyuki, huh?" He had completely forgotten them. There was no sign that he recognized either of their faces. "State your business. I'll either send you away or kill you now. I won't let either of you hurt the villagers."

There was clapping in the background, like Giroro was a proud champion.

Giroro gave a toothy grin. He looked so proud like he was finally accomplishing something, opposed to his work on Pekopon.

 _So his paradise...Is a militaristic survivalist domain._ Momoka realized. _Where he can fight and be a hero. An invader._ This would be tricky to convince him to calm down.

Giroro had always been an invader deep in his heart. Only one person could ever get him to stop invasion plans or stop being so violent and angry.

"Giroro, please, don't kill us." Momoka begged. "Natsumi would be so upset!"

"How do you know my name?" Giroro asked. But with the word 'Natsumi' he looked at her oddly. "Natsumi would be upset?" There wasn't accusation or sadness in his voice.

"Ku! Wow, I didn't know he was this much of a lovesick fool, still remembers Natsumi after all this-" Kululu was cut off.

 _Love. The secret is love. Everybody always remembers who they love most._ Momoka smiled to herself. She would remember Fuyuki no matter what. Koyuki would remember Dororo and Giroro had remembered Natsumi.

Giroro shocked them all though. "The island would be upset if I killed you? What? You claim to be some sort of island god or spirit?" Giroro let out a laugh. "Bull crap!"

"Natsumi is the name of the island?" Momoka looked shocked. Giroro didn't actually remember Natsumi?

Had the island inhabitants purposefully named the island Natsumi to throw Giroro off?

Kululu seemed to be considering the same thing. "Who named it Natsumi? Geez that's some bad luck..."

"It was..." Giroro's mind got hazy. "Me? I don't know. The name came to me when I landed. No wait, I've always been here. This island has always been named Natsumi!" Giroro's voice got angrier and louder as he talked. As if he was fighting himself and his own memories.

 _God. The poor thing._ Momoka realized. Somewhere in Giroro he recalled Natsumi, but he was just so affected by the memories that he was losing her.

Perhaps he had named the island to honor her, or perhaps he had wanted to remind himself of Natsumi but the island would always be Natsumi to him. There was no person any longer.

"Giroro. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm your platoon mate, Kululu." Kululu spoke up, realizing the condition Giroro was in. "You need to realize what's going on so we can get off this awful planet. Ku, ku, ku, I hate to say this but the platoon works best with five. I know you're an idiot but we need you." Kululu frowned.

Giroro glared at him with intense hatred. Momoka didn't know if he remembered Kululu. Possibly he could. It didn't look like it changed his decision at all to not leave. "I won't ever leave. I have to stay. It's the right thing to do."

Momoka saw the villagers poke their heads out to watch Giroro speak. Slowly she realized what they all were. Or what they appeared to be. Innocent children!

 _That's dirty! Of course nobody would leave if they're the only adult in a society of children. Giroro feels the need to protect them!_ Momoka frowned. Were they real children? Probably not. Giroro was getting horribly tricked.

One of the children fumbled over to Giroro. He pat their head and hugged them.

"They need me, Kululu. More than a platoon ever did." Giroro seemed to remember small things. "They've begged me to stay and I've accepted. They need me to fight their war for them. Protect them from monsters and demons...I'm finally completing a mission! I'm glad to help them!" Giroro's face was bright that he was contributing to society.

 _This...Really is his dream. To use his fighting to protect. To help society….God this is dirty fighting._ Momoka realized. These aliens were playing dirty using such a pure dream against Giroro to get him to stay.

Kululu glanced at Momoka. "They're probably monsters like those giant worms that are released on this side of the island so he can defeat them." He whispered. "Ku. It'll be tougher to get through to Giroro than I thought. He had all he wants here and he even thinks he's being a good person."

"But you're not being a good person." Momoka spoke up and directed it at Giroro. "You're fighting Koyuki for no reason. She's not your enemy."

Giroro glared at her and took out a gun. "So you are her ally!"

Momoka nodded but also shook her head. "But I'm trying to be your ally too! I just want you to stop fighting! She's struggling Giroro and Koyuki does not deserve this. She tried to help you for Natsumi's sake!"

"There's that word again. Natsumi, Natsumi, Natsumi this. It's an island! I don't know why you keep saying the island's name." Giroro cried and he shot his gun towards Momoka.

Momoka ducked with Kululu.

"We better go." She realized.

Kululu nodded as Giroro kept shooting his gun everywhere hoping it would hit them. Momoka ran as fast as she could.

* * *

They went back to the safe side of the island. The side with Koyuki. Koyuki wasn't resting. She was waiting for them.

"He attacked you, I expect?" She asked.

Momoka nodded, holding her arm and hoping it hadn't gotten hit.

"Ku...So obviously something big went on to make him hate you. He doesn't seem to know why he hates you as of now, but he does hate you a bit more intensely than normal." Kululu realized. "And I figured you were leaving something out about your landing here with Giroro story."

He was going to force Koyuki to talk.

Koyuki looked uncomfortable. But she finally nodded. "Giroro was awake a lot longer than I was. I don't know why, but..."

"It's because our human bodies were adjusting to the atmosphere." Momoka nodded, letting Koyuki continue.

Koyuki nodded. So they'd all experience that. "He searched desperately for Natsumi I think. He was slowly losing his memories but he searched for her until the bitter end. And during the first parts he watched over my sleeping body too, until the villagers found him and offered us both sanctuary."

"And then they started turning him against you?" Momoka asked.

"No. I turned him against me." Koyuki confessed. "When I awoke, he was at a broken string. He had given up on everything. He couldn't find her and thought she was dead. He had also slowly started forgetting about everyone else besides me and her. He had constructed a sign that said the word 'Natsumi' to remind him of her..."

"I guess he misinterpreted and thought it meant the island later." Kululu decided.

"But he asked me why I had saved him instead of Natsumi. He knew he would have died if I hadn't, but he thought Natsumi already was dead." Koyuki looked sorrowful. "He blamed me for choosing to save him instead. He asked why I had made that choice and chosen his life over Natsumi's."

Momoka frowned. So Giroro had just been distraught. "And he blames you for Natsumi's disappearance?"

Koyuki shook her head. "I...I made the mistake of telling him about my fight with Natsumi. But I didn't explain it as well as Kululu. I never finished my story and only got to the part where I felt awkward around Natsumi because I kissed her. I didn't get to the part where she rejected me or anything like that. He got mad and assumed...wrongly that we were together." Koyuki fumbled. "Feeling like we were in a relationship he didn't want to get in the way. I think it was also difficult for him to remember Natsumi at that point and he realized he was losing her. So he relinquished Natsumi protection to me and gave up on her. In under a half an hour he had completely forgotten everyone and changed." Koyuki shook her head. "The children took him and I guess deep down he feels mad at me for being Natsumi's protector who failed. He thinks...If I was her lover and she loved me, why didn't I save her?" Koyuki looked at Momoka like she was wondering that herself.

She hadn't saved Natsumi. Her voice sounded like she didn't feel like she even deserved to save Natsumi. But she knew what Giroro had felt. He had thought the same, that he also didn't deserve Natsumi.

And because of that they had both abandoned and forgotten about her and now they were in a battle for their lives.

Kululu seemed to be deep in thought as Koyuki's story ended about the issues that had formed between her and Giroro, and why Giroro was so obsessed with fighting on this island and protecting the small children. He had been pretty much ready to throw out Momoka and Kululu after all or at least attack them. It was still rather unclear if he remembered his platoon.

"So the children are the villagers on this island imprisoning him and feeding him false notions?" Kululu asked and suggested. He had seen the children hiding. They certainly looked pitiful. "Ku, ku, ku. Interesting species of alien. They looked like they were all biologically children, or posing as them..."

"But that's just their special disguise to lure in prey." Koyuki finished. "I know. The children are no children at all. I don't think Giroro knows that though."

"So the supposed innocent children he's protecting are adult aliens?" Momoka asked.

Kululu nodded. "It's a good tactic to lure in strong protection or prey. Some aliens evolve to be cute and child-like looking to gain the advantage of surprise. Ku, ku, ku. All the misfit bands of children on this island seems like those sort of aliens. I wouldn't be surprised if they've been feeding him lies and false notions from the very beginning when he woke up on this place." Kululu shrugged.

Koyuki opened her mouth. "Actually that does make sense! I remember hearing something like a few of them talking to Giroro back when he was a little more of himself..." She paused. "He was telling them about Natsumi and they seemed to be subtly implanting the idea he wasn't good enough for her. Telling him things like she probably was fine and didn't want him to look for her. Things like that." Koyuki frowned. "They would tell him he wasn't good enough for anyone, and that everybody didn't need him except them."

Momoka balled her hand into a fist. So that's how Giroro had gotten like this. Hunting Koyuki and forgetting everybody. "How….How do we bring him back?" She turned to Kululu.

Unfortunately Kululu knew more about Giroro than she and Koyuki did.

Kululu shrugged. "Believe it or not I don't have all the answers. Memories are an odd thing. Sometimes science can be used to bring them back if you experiment more with the brain and run tests, but I don't have the equipment to do that. Other times things will trigger memories. Nothing seems to be triggering Giroro though. He's just a blank slate filled with the desire to complete his mission." He paused for a second.

"He needs to be taken away from the gas. But I don't have the strength to physically take him away. He can't begin to break free from forgetting if he's still in this environment." Kululu explained.

Momoka nodded. She pulled up her sleeves and looked at Koyuki. Physically dragging Giroro away was a job for the two of them. Not for Kululu. Triggering memories hadn't worked. Talking hadn't worked.

They had to take him away from the source.

Koyuki looked frightened. Nervous. She obviously didn't want to face Giroro, or fight him. She wanted to stay on her side of the island. She clutched her Dororo necklace.

"Giroro was Dororo's friend." Momoka reminded. "Would you want to leave him this way?"

Koyuki looked like she hadn't remembered that. She still didn't have her full memories. She nodded. "He was important to Dororo. And Dororo's goals are mine. We move as one body and one soul. We think the same way." Koyuki smiled. "I no longer want to save Giroro to make amends to Natsumi. I want to save him for Dororo. After all Dororo would do the same for me. If my friend was in trouble he'd save them."

Momoka smiled. She high fived Koyuki. They would drag Giroro away together.

* * *

Koyuki led Momoka through the forest, trying to keep them rather stealthy. Kululu walked a lot slower than them so he was a fair way behind.

Momoka followed closely though. She fumbled a bit, sometimes she couldn't see Koyuki, but she managed to reach the village anyway.

Momoka accidentally threw herself out of the underbrush into view. Giroro immediately saw her.

"Aha! So you have come to attack my village!" Giroro crossed his arms. "Well, we've had plenty of canons installed since you last came. Where's your comrade? Or did he turn tail and run?" Giroro mocked.

"He's not fighting." Momoka frowned. "And I don't want to fight either. I will if I have to, but I'm getting you off this island."  
"You will not take me away from my mission! Nobody will take me away from the mission!" Giroro yelled. "Canons go!" He yelled.

Various aliens lit sparks on the canons and giant bullets started heading towards Momoka. Momoka screamed.

"Ninja arte substitution!" Koyuki quickly substituted Momoka for a log, pulling her to the tree branches above.

Giroro cursed. "So you were working with that witch, Koyuki! We promised you safety if you stayed to your side, but it seems you want more territory." Giroro hissed. "We'll end this once and for all, Koyuki."

Koyuki frowned, staying as still as possible, hiding away from Giroro. "You shouldn't have confronted him head on." She whispered to Momoka. "He's tough. Fully armed because he's able to summon his guns from anywhere….And he's got those villagers who really do intend to injure us. They've been trying to poison me or at least put me to sleep for days. I don't know if they're trying to imprison me somewhere or what."

Momoka frowned. So the villagers were the problem. _But in battle and in love, I won't hide and wait. I will move forward! Just like Giroro would. That's a respectable foe to him._ Koyuki's way might have been stealth, but she fought head on.

She pushed Koyuki away and dropped down from the trees.

Giroro grinned and with a gun in his hand started shooting at Momoka. Momoka tried to run forward, but she had nothing to block actual bullets with. She could only try to dodge. She was at a severe disadvantage.

 _I excel at close combat. Giroro's long range...I can't get closer if he keeps shooting!_ Momoka realized. This sucked.

She grabbed a rock on the ground, hoping to use that as a sort of shield.

"Not very smart, are you? You'll die from my guns. But that's what you get for attacking the village!" Giroro hissed, shooting again.

"AH!" Momoka's plan to use a large boulder and run as a shield, failed badly. Running with a rock was a slow thing and it could not maneuver as shield.

Her knuckles were knicked.

"W-what did I miss? Ku, ku, ku?" Kululu finally collapsed on the ground, catching up.

"There's your comrade!" Giroro grinned. "Now I'll be able to deal with him too before he gets a chance to attack."

"K-kululu!" Momoka yelled. _Wait, why am I worried? He gets shot all the time. He can handle himself. I guess I just screamed because the battle was dramatic._

Kululu just waved his hand. "I get shot up by him all the time. It's all good… Ku, ku, ku." And as he said that he got shot up. He flew off into the air to god knows where.

And soon Giroro's guns were back on Momoka. _I need to distract him._ Momoka realized. She couldn't fight just with brute force.

Koyuki wasn't getting injured because she was fighting smart. Kululu wasn't really fighting at all. She needed to be more clever.

She needed a distraction.

However the only Giroro distraction that came to mind was always Natsumi. Unfortunately she used that. "N-natsumi loves you! Why would you throw away your past and potential future with her for this island?" It didn't occur to Momoka that first of all, Natsumi's crush wasn't her information to give and second that Giroro didn't remember Natsumi.

Giroro clicked his gun, as Momoka seemed to be right in his range. He didn't even pause to think about the name. "There never was a past or future. All you speak is lies. Natsumi is nothing. Natsumi is the island. She doesn't...No, It doesn't love me." Giroro shook his head.

Kululu dragged himself back. He looked a little fried and bloodied, but besides that way better than Momoka's injuries somehow. Maybe keronians healed faster. Or maybe Kululu just enjoyed pain. "Ku, ku, ku. So you tried to trigger his memories again." He spoke to Momoka. "Well, if you're going that route there's only one way to know for sure if no memories can be triggered." He stood up.

He glanced up at the trees, managing to spot Koyuki immediately. Koyuki froze and slid down, still concealing herself out of Giroro's gaze so Kululu could speak to her and Giroro couldn't see.

"Use that ninja disguise thing to look like Natsumi and put her in danger. That way we'll know for sure if all Natsumi memories really are gone. Ku, ku, ku. I'm pretty sure they are. But it'll test your hypothesises about love being stronger or some crap like that." Kululu shrugged.

Koyuki nodded and used her ninja disguise art. Suddenly she looked exactly like Natsumi.

"Momoka! An ally of Giroro's has shown up!" Kululu yelled and pointed at the Natsumi look alike. "Attack her!"

Momoka rushed backwards towards Koyuki and balled her hands together above her head, ready to swing down as if she was ready to crush this pink haired girl's skull.

She hoped Giroro stopped her. Or remembered something. She wouldn't actually hurt Koyuki, but she really wanted Giroro to remember.

 _Please...Let his love for Natsumi be stronger than this!_ She hoped. They hadn't been able to drag Giroro away from the gas. He needed to be stronger.

Giroro rushed forward away from the higher ground of his towers. "NATSUMI!" He yelled in his classic way.

Quickly he jumped between Momoka and the disguised Koyuki, ready to protect the supposed 'Natsumi'. His eyes were deeply focused and passionate as if he wouldn't let anything hurt her.

He was remembering.

Momoka stopped herself from hitting him.

"It's all right, Giroro." Koyuki smiled pretending to be Natsumi.

"You remember her? Or were you just pretending that you forgot her?" Kululu asked confused, walking up.

Giroro was rubbing his head. "I...I don't know. Everything hurts so bad. I remember...We were on a ship. I was falling and then...Koyuki and I landed here? What happened after that…? Where's Koyuki? Did she find Natsumi?" He was slowly breaking through.

Momoka bended down.

"The Nishizawa girl?" Giroro asked confused. "Momoka?' He saw some bleeding on her hand. "D-did I do that?"

Momoka nodded. "You were drugged. Some gas made you forget us all and Natsumi. You thought we were attacking the village you swore to protect."

"Ku, ku, ku. But I guess I was wrong. Your lovesickness for Natsumi broke through. Pity you can't recognize which Natsumi is the real one though." Kululu mocked.

Giroro punched Kululu. "I don't know what either of you are talking about, but I know I was sure happy to forget about you!"

Koyuki evaporated her disguise. "We...We tricked you. We haven't found Natsumi yet. I'm sorry. I...I took her form to see if there was a part of you that still remembered her." She put up her arms as if she was frightened that Giroro was mad.

Giroro looked at her with pity. Koyuki looked tired. Exhausted. "I...I put you through hell, didn't I? I have no right to be mad at you for tricking me if it's what brought me back. I must have known deep in my heart Natsumi could bring me back. That's why I named this island after her."

The villagers were peering over the wall they had made of their village to protect them. They dropped their teddy bears and a sickening grin crossed their faces. If Giroro had remembered they were ready to attack.

"Actually I had the idea to trick you. Ku, ku, ku. So the thanks goes to me!" Kululu demanded.

Momoka glanced at the villagers. "Guys...I don't think this is the time to be talking." She pointed.

"The battle is not over." Giroro brought up his guns. "Those are the guys who used me! I remember now. They somehow got me to agree to stay on this island!"

Loading the canons the little child-like aliens started laughing nefariously to attack. Monsters appeared behind the trees, that had been produced so that Giroro could defeat them and feel strong.

Giroro bellowed in rage. Nobody would trick and use him.

"Koyuki, would you do me the honor of fighting by my side? I know I've been a real jerk to you and I had no right to turn my back on you because I was jealous but-" Giroro growled

"You don't need to ask. I'm already ready to fight with you. I want us to be released from the nightmare together." Koyuki nodded and smiled. "I made mistakes too."

Giroro stood at Koyuki's back, shooting at the creatures. "You made no mistakes. You saved my life and I was ungrateful. I know I do not deserve your forgiveness…."

"But I'll give it anyway. If you had saved me instead of someone like Dororo, I'd be mad too." Koyuki told him. "We can be mad. But we can't forget. Not about Dororo or Natsumi."

Giroro nodded. "I will never forget her again."

Momoka let the two of them make up as they oddly threw bullets and knives at things. She ran forward and punched and grabbed things cracking them against rocks or trees.

"Yo. Throw me up to the canons. I'm going to break them and look at the village technology." Kululu ordered.

Momoka nodded. She threw Kululu over the wall. She heard the loud sounds of 'Ku, ku, ku' and than various explosions from him jamming a bunch of cannons. "It's so easy! I just think about how Keroro or Tamama would break my things and than, bam! Their high tech's dead. Oops. I tripped over a stupid banana peel. My bad." Kululu mocked.

With so many explosions and fighting it didn't take long at all for them to take out all the monsters. The child-like villagers ran from the island immediately on boats.

And soon they were all alone.

"Ku, ku, ku. I've disengaged the gas panels on this island. It was hidden in the village. Ku, man this island did not have as high security as ours." Kululu frowned.

Giroro looked back and forth at Momoka and Kululu confused why they were the only ones there. "Okay...So we defeated the enemies..."

"Confirmed. I used my ninja skills to try to locate anyone on this island besides us, and we're all alone. I can feel my head clearing already since you turned off that weird gas thing." Koyuki smiled.

"Would someone tell me what's going on?" Giroro asked. "Why the heck was I made to forget everybody and forced to stay on an island? Did this happen to you and Momoka too? Are people being split up and put on prison islands?" Giroro asked. "And most importantly, where is Natsumi?"

His priorities were a bit one-dimensional.

Koyuki giggled. But before Momoka and Kululu could speak she frowned. "Before...Answering those questions, I wanted...I wanted to clear some things up with you, Giroro. About why I saved you instead of Natsumi. Because...You were mad."

Giroro waved his hand. "Doesn't matter to me. You have your own motives and I should be grateful. I'm sorry for being a grump."

Koyuki shook her head. "I wanted to save you because you're important to Natsumi. I was afraid to face her because of that...That kiss thing."

Giroro looked at the ground. He didn't really want to talk about it. "It's fine. I told you. I love Natsumi no matter what. So I'll support whoever she loves and whatever she wants."

"She rejected me. She...I pushed myself on her. I didn't ask permission. And she wasn't into girls. I was afraid to face her and wanted to make it up to her by saving someone important to her- you. So...Before you stop yourself from looking for Natsumi because you think I should be the one to find her because I'm her girlfriend, I want you to know I'm not. And finding Natsumi is not my main priority. Finding Dororo is. My relationship with Dororo is more important to me." Koyuki told him.

Giroro seemed a little shocked that Natsumi and Koyuki weren't together, he had taken a step back, but he nodded. "Understood."

"You two might want to sit down while I explain what's been going on." Momoka told them. "I tend not to be as blunt and mean about the fact that we're all in danger as Kululu." That and she honestly didn't want Kululu to start being sad about how he wasn't on the 'to kill' list or talking about how it wasn't really Angol Mois's fault that all these people wanted revenge on her.

Giroro nodded and sat down.

* * *

She told them everything. The island that she had found herself on, how she had only seen Kululu besides the two of them and about the 'great evil' known as Angol Mois that had created this planet and how they hadn't imprisoned her but were trying to lure her out so they could kill all her friends in front of her.

She also told them about the gas and how none of them were safe.

Giroro seemed to be in shock. Koyuki might have been told earlier but her mind was clearer now and it was still shocking.

"So we should get off the island and onto our raft so we can find the others." Momoka told them. "I don't want anyone to be killed for revenge on Mois."

Giroro nodded but then thought for a moment. "Maybe...Not all of us should go looking for the others." He decided. "I mean there's nothing on this island anymore besides plant life and food. When you find the others, they'll need a safe place to come back to so that we can make a plan for how to get off this planet." Giroro told them. "And Natsumi island is a good enough safe haven for anyone."

Momoka looked shocked. Giroro didn't want to come with them? "So...You're suggesting you stay behind? On this island? And we send our friends back to here?"

"Ku, not a bad plan actually. We can all regroup here and this place seems like it does have actually organic materials. It's fast growing and fast evolving. Even got some animals." Kululu pointed out.

"Yeah...I hate to say it but I'm really affected by that gas stuff. I don't know if even if I am aware of it, if it will work on me again." Giroro frowned.

"Probably will, since you're so dumb. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu mocked.

"So I'm more of an asset to the platoon and Natsumi if I keep a safe place for them and wait for you and Kululu, who are immune to send them back. Unless Kululu's staying here and making some sort of communication device. Than screw that staying behind thing. I'm not sticking on an island with him." Giroro grit his teeth.

"Hey, but I wanted to stay behind-" Kululu sighed as Momoka picked him up. She knew Kululu was no good in water, but he was an unfortunate asset.

"He's coming. I'll make him." Momoka replied.

"I'll stay too." Koyuki volunteered. "I want to find Dororo. But Giroro and I are the best with flare signals. And I don't want Giroro to be on his own. That...And I need to rest. I'm heavily injured and exhausted."

Momoka nodded.

"Promise to bring back Natsumi, Fuyuki and Keroro." Giroro ordered. "None of them deserve to die."

"Find Dororo. Tell him I'd never forget him." Koyuki requested.

"Got it. Let Natsumi, Fuyuki and Keroro die and tell Dororo you forgot about him. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu replied.

Giroro punched his head.

Momoka nodded. "I'll do as you both say. Kululu and I will find them. I promise. And we'll all come back here. None of us will be killed."

Giroro smiled and thanked them for their help.

And they said their good-byes to Koyuki and Giroro and were on their way again.

* * *

 **Please review**


	7. Do You Really Believe

**Anyway I updated this for ya'll**

* * *

Their raft was a little better than the first raft. Kululu had been able to make some improvements to make it safer, have railings, stuff like that. Momoka had to admire that he was able to put all the pieces together despite the fact that he couldn't lift a piece of lumber and had to ask her.

 _Fuyuki. I'll be there soon._ The next island had to have him, right? The island's that were trying to imprison them seemed to have a classic pattern. Two people would be grouped together so it was easier on the aliens to contain them.

That meant the chances of finding Fuyuki were more likely. She wondered if Fuyuki was trying just as hard to look for her.

She and Kululu went out to sea and she tried to keep her mind at ease from any worries that might side-track her.

"Don't see any land masses..." Kululu had built some sort of telescope to help him navigate, he also had some compass tools.

They had decided that since Kululu was the smarter of the two of them, Kululu should navigate their raft.

"Ku, ku, ku, there was definitely more than two land masses that could be seen in space. I tried to figure out which of those land masses it looked like we were on from the constellations, but..." Kululu shook his head, "No such luck. I've gotten too used to the constellations on pekopon and we have a different view here. I mapped it out in my head and I still don't really have any clue. Ku, ku, ku."

"You were familiar with the human constellations?" Momoka asked, curiously. It made her heart soften. She remembered Fuyuki's touch, his out-stretched hand as he would help her up to see his telescope. She remembered Fuyuki telling her all about the stars and his theories about the universe.

It was those priceless moments that made her know that even if they stayed friends forever, he would always be important to her. His face illuminated by moonlight, his hand adjusting the telescope, and his excitement as they talked about the stars.

"Very familiar. Not that into the myths and stuff, but Mois was very into the stars." Kululu explained. "I pride myself on being a genius, but I really...Learned a lot from her. I probably wouldn't know them as well as I do, or be as into them without her inspiration." Kululu seemed a little annoyed at having to say this, but didn't have too much of a problem admitting it.

 _Ah. So it's the same as me._ Momoka thought. "It was beautiful to see them light up when you looked at the stars with them, huh?" She asked.

"It was so much fun to figure out what the new constellation was that was made." Kululu sighed. "So many dead planets."  
Momoka frowned. So that's why Kululu was so open about talking about this! He and Mois were very morbid. She just shook her head in disappointment.

"Ku, ku, ku, but...She did have this bright air about her when she was excited. I mean don't get me wrong, the feeling that our actions were and conversations were hurting literal millions was very appealing, but...I guess that wasn't all that was luring about the stars." Kululu stopped talking. He didn't want to talk about this any more.

Momoka already related to and knew too much. He pointed. "Can you row over that way, there's something in the distance."

Momoka nodded and hoped it wasn't a big rock.

* * *

The fog was thick, but Kululu insisted he had seen something large in the shadows. Momoka could kinda make it out too, but it was hard to navigate their raft. Their raft kinda sucked compared to a normal boat.

Quickly they approached it, the torrid of the ocean, pulling them in.

"I...I think we're going to crash!" Momoka said with a squeak.

"Crap." Kululu groaned and looked at Momoka's spiky haired head like it was probably the safest place for him to be. He probably needed to climb up there to avoid the salt water.

Before they could crash ropes shot down towards them.

"Grab on." A voice ordered.

Momoka, suspicious, but knowing she didn't have enough time to argue, grabbed. Kululu quickly grabbed onto Momoka's leg before water flooded their raft.

 _I need that leg to climb. God this will be difficult._ Momoka felt annoyed. "Climb onto my back. It'll be easier that way." She wondered if Kululu was too weak to climb the rope like Fuyuki or if he was just lazy.

With Kululu you never really knew.

Momoka climbed up the rope, higher and higher. The more she climbed the more she knew this wasn't an island or a mountain. What was next to her was clearly wooden.

It was a boat.

She pulled herself onto the docks, coughing from the sea breeze.

"Stay on guard." Kululu whispered. "A man made invention like a boat seems like the prime place to take us, or at least you, prisoner. After all they want to kill you." Kululu was still bitter that he wasn't on death's row.

Momoka nodded as she coughed. She could see a bit of a crowd on the boat. Different aliens of all types. Some small, some twice her size. There seemed to be no common link between them.

"Are you two all right?" A soft voice asked. "You two crashed into us pretty badly. Rowed straight into us. And your vehicle was...Well, it wasn't very sturdy. It was no boat."

Momoka looked up to see a hand reaching out to her and soft, calm eyes.

Her skin bristled when she saw the blue keronian hand.

 _Dororo._ She realized. _So this is his prison ship. His con job._

Kululu was already standing up. He was looking at Momoka as if he realized the situation as well. He didn't have to say it but Momoka knew he was trying to remind her of the situation with Giroro, how Giroro hadn't known them and had been violent.

"Yes, we're all right, now." Momoka smiled. She was about to call him Dororo, but glanced around worriedly at the ship's crew. The crew was probably the aliens imprisoning him.

"It's nice to see another keronian. I thought I was one of the few on this planet." Dororo smiled at Kululu and reached out his hand to shake Kululu's.

Kululu drew back, but Dororo happily shook it anyway.

It was clear he didn't remember Kululu at least. He wouldn't call him 'just another keronian' if he had remembered him.

"Either way, I want you two to know you're safe." Dororo smiled again. "I welcome you aboard my ship. Stay as long as you want, but we will not chase you away." He offered.

"Dororo-" Momoka frowned.

Dororo looked a bit confused. "I...I didn't mention my name." He paused for another moment. "But oh well, I suppose I should ask for your name's since you already know mine."

"Momoka Nishizawa." Momoka sighed. Dororo truly had forgotten them.

"Sergeant Major Kululu." Kululu replied.

Dororo clapped. "Well stay as long as you want, Kululu and Miss Nishizawa! My boat is always helpful to strangers."

Kululu and Momoka glanced at each other. They didn't want to stay longer than needed. After all this boat was ripe with enemies.

It was clear what was going on.

* * *

Dororo skittered all around the dock, helping whoever needed help. There were some children on board, but Momoka suspected they were just cute child-like aliens used to con him. _That's disgusting that they trick nice people into helping with children._

"Those similar aliens to Giroro's-?" She asked Kululu as she watched Dororo run around.

Kululu shook his head. "I've been observing them too. But no, those are actual to god children. Ku, ku, ku. I'm shocked too. But it's pretty clear when you see how useless the little brats are."

Momoka was surprised too. So the adults of this planet had gotten even real life children into their revenge plot?

"Dororo..." Momoka called over. She wanted to figure out how much Dororo had actually forgotten about them. "How long have you been on this boat?"

Dororo looked surprised that she was interested in his life. "A few weeks at most." He replied. Just like Giroro he didn't think his whole life had been lived on this planet. "I was saved from the waters below just like you were." He explained. "Salt water is terrible for a keronian."

Kululu nodded. "So they posed as saviors to you. Ku, ku, ku. You always were one who bonded onto whoever 'saved' you." He said to himself.

Dororo looked puzzled. "I started helping out to repay them for saving me. They were so sweet and needed so much help that I just kind of decided to stay on my own as their captain." Dororo smiled. "After all these people on the boat don't forget you. They are kind." His voice sounded bitter at the end.

Momoka's eyes widened. So that was how they imprisoned him! With his trigger of being forgotten. _These people don't forget. But they probably told him that all of us did forget when he remembered us. He instantly believed it._

"Kululu and I didn't forget you." Momoka tried to tell him.

"Speak for yourself. Ku." Kululu laughed.

Momoka hit him on the back of the head. "We knew you, Dororo. And we didn't forget you."

Dororo looked at them oddly. He didn't say anything to disprove their claim. He didn't fight them. He just remained silent.

Momoka thought he was frozen for a bit.

Kululu broke him out of the trance with a question. "Did you get rescued with anyone else?"

"Huh?" Dororo asked.

"When you were pulled aboard this ship, were you with anyone else?" Kululu restated the question.

Momoka's eyes widened. _That's right! They've all been in group's of two's so far. But we've only seen one person on this prison boat and it's Dororo!_

Dororo sat down, "So...You truly do know me. You truly are from my past. I was wondering whether to believe you or think you were pulling my leg." Unlike Giroro, he seemed willing to listen, even though he had forgotten. He was always calmer.

"So you were…?" Momoka hoped for Fuyuki. But if Fuyuki had fallen into the sea, he would have been traumatized. Or he had drowned. She stopped hoping for Fuyuki.

"I'll recount about my rescue for you. And how I became a new person. How I changed from Zeroro to Dororo." Dororo explained.

Kululu rolled his eyes. That had already happened. Now Dororo was forgetting his own name too. "See? Not just us." He said to himself.

"When...When I fell to this planet. I remember briefly a ship and falling." Dororo confessed. "I was pulled into the planet's atmosphere. Everyone in my group I believe was dragged to certain islands. Prison islands I think that fulfilled their various fantasies..."

 _Wait, Dororo knows? Then why isn't he helping? Why doesn't he see what this boat really is?_ Momoka wondered. How could Dororo know? Was he that observant? But if he was, how had he still forgotten them?

"They were all grouped up and dragged because they were important...However I...I was forgotten!" Dororo cried. "I just fell into the sea like a normal person! Not even the islands wanted me." Dororo cried.

"Oh cry me a river." Kululu groaned.

Momoka stared at him. _You were moping because you weren't targeted for death too!_ Kululu was a hypocrite.

Dororo continued to cry for a bit. "I fell into the salt water. It almost dried me up. But then these passing aliens found me and saved me before I could die. They shared what little supplies they could with me to nurse me back to health. It was truly kind. They remembered and rescued me when nobody else had."

 _Koyuki did on Earth._ Momoka thought to herself. Dororo really did fall for the exact same situations over and over again.

"These people just wanted the world to be a safe place and a refugee from the terror they had been running from." Dororo told Momoka.

 _So it was the same pack of lies and story they told me._ She clenched her fist.

"I hadn't been the only one rescued by them. One other person, my comrade, had been discarded by this planet with me. They saved him in the same way as me." Dororo sounded a little calmer that he wasn't the only one forgotten and discarded.

Momoka and Kululu looked at each other. There really had been another person with Dororo!

"Don't share those secret looks. I can see them. And I know why you're suspicious." Dororo scolded. "You think these people are trying to kill me to hurt the Great Evil, right?" He crossed his arms as he deciphered everything.

Momoka nodded. "You knew? Then how can you not be suspicious!"

"Because they told me and my comrade that. They told me that our other comrades were being used in that way and why they had been drawn to the islands instead of the sea." Dororo explained. "They were all planned to be used to hurt the Great Evil. I'm guessing you two were two of those victims?"

Momoka nodded. "She was my friend. I was lured onto an island that was a supposed paradise. When they found her I was supposed to die."

"Apparently they just needed my brain. Ku, ku, ku. I wasn't marked for death." Kululu shrugged. "Apparently I'm not special enough to Mois or something." He grumbled.

Dororo smiled. "My comrade was the same way. Apparently they didn't get along so the people on this planet decided he'd do nothing to her." He was trying to show Kululu that he wasn't alone.

"You can't trust these aliens, Dororo-" Momoka tried to say.

An alien, one of the super tall and buff ones seemed to hear Momoka. He approached the three of them, having heard the entire story. "You're wrong." He glared. "We're different from the islanders. We do hate the Great Evil. After all, she stole all our family and homes. But we don't want any innocents to die for revenge. That's why we won't return you to your islands. We don't agree with the other refugees plans. Not all aliens are out for revenge. We just want a new home."

Momoka wanted to argue. That couldn't be the case could it be? He was lying to get Dororo's trust. _But then why did he tell Dororo about everything when Dororo came on? Why are there actual children aboard?_

Could these particular aliens really be innocent?

"We don't agree with the islanders." The alien continued to insist. "They discarded us, so we're forced to roam the seas. We have few supplies." The alien admitted, "But since Dororo has come to us he has helped teach us how to fish better. He feeds are little ones. He helps keep us strong. We don't agree with the islanders at all. Please don't group us together."

"If that's the case why haven't you been trying to help the others trapped on those islands?" Momoka stood up. She wasn't afraid of this alien. "Turning a blind eye and being a bystander is making you part of the problem."

"Ku, and if you're so innocent why has he forgotten about us?" Kululu pointed to Dororo. "That only happens from the gas."

"I'm afraid the gas is pumping through the seas as well." The alien sighed. "And Dororo is one of the more susceptible types. Especially...Since he believed all of his friends had forgotten about him." He tried to shift the blame.

Dororo stood up. He was here to defend his friend. "I can answer that question about turning a blind eye to the people on the islands. After all, I think I recall being distressed over the aspect of anyone being on trouble on those islands."

Momoka nodded. There better be a good explanation for why they were keeping Dororo away.

"The Great Evil-I think her name was Mois, correct? That's what my crew mates said."

Kululu nodded.

"She was at the center of this." Dororo explained. "I became worried for all of her friends, I also didn't want anyone to die. I begged and insisted that we go help everyone on the islands, get them to freedom and warn them what was to happen to them, but..."

"We stopped him." The alien confessed. "We...Don't want any innocents to die. But we don't have the most problem with the Great Evil dying. She did kill all our families after all. And we asked him, and we'll ask you the same, but...Can you really promise us that once the Great Evil gets to our planet without restraint that she won't destroy it? That we won't all die for crimes we didn't commit?" The alien asked pleadingly. "If you can promise that nobody will die, we will aid you. If you can look in your heart and say that she might not just destroy the planet on a whim...We can help."

Dororo looked down. "And when asked that question I couldn't fully answer 100%. After all, the old me didn't even know how awful Mois really was. And she's the sort of girl to do things on whims."

"But-Fuyuki..." Momoka cried.

"These people have just as much a right to be alive and safe as our friends." Dororo insisted. "I couldn't promise Mois wouldn't kill them. So I couldn't warn anyone. I no longer knew what to do." He looked at Momoka and Kululu. "Do you know her better than me? Can you promise she won't destroy the planet?"

Momoka looked at Dororo. She couldn't. And she knew she couldn't.

Kululu remained silent as well. He could always lie, but he doubted anyone would take it.

"Anyway...After that I learned that most of the people I was worried about had no doubt forgotten about me. I keep doing that. Worrying for people who do not care." Dororo huffed. "I...I couldn't take it. Being forgotten forever. So I gave up wanting to warn them. I abandoned them. If they forget about me, they can deal with this and help themselves." He looked around. "I didn't want to be forgotten again. And these aliens on the ship never forgot about me. They remembered me. So I decided to live with them."

Dororo smiled. "And that's the end of the story. Of how I became their ninja ship captain!"

"Ku, ku, ku. So you learned the truth from aliens who were looking out for their own skins and then after deciding to help who you could help you slowly started to forget from the gas and your own personal bitterness." Kululu summed up. "Makes sense."

"So...He's not imprisoned on this ship?" Momoka asked. "Or is he?"

Kululu shook his head. "You can tell that the people on this ship are frightened, but not lying. You can read it in their facial expressions and body language. Ku, ku, ku. I hate to say it but they're telling the truth. The imprisonment of Dororo on this ship is an accident because of the gas used by the islander's. You can feel it kinda steaming out of the ocean."

Momoka nodded. She could feel a little bit dizzy.

"Wait, but...What happened to your other comrade on this ship?" Momoka asked. Dororo and the people on the boat hadn't answered that. She desperately clung to the belief that these people were imprisoning Dororo against his will.

There were still pieces missing.

Dororo sighed. "I can't remember you. But I can remember him. It's probably because he left us more recently. Just like me he was abandoned. I don't think he was as surprised about it though."

"Funny kid." The alien spoke up. "Agreed with us on all our points about the Great Evil. Each time he just said, "knew it.'" He sighed. "Wish he could have stayed."

"Stayed?" Momoka asked. She was beginning to get some idea of who else wasn't that close to Mois. _Tamama. This is definitely Tamama they're talking about!_ She felt excitement. Tamama was her best friend, her ally, and someone she would definitely be paling around with over Kululu.

She was worried about Tamama. She knew he could handle himself, but she was glad to know some clue of where he was.

"Yeah. We don't imprison people here. He left of his own volition." The alien shrugged.

"He kept getting into fights with me." Dororo explained. "He...Didn't agree that we should abandon the people trapped on the islanders. He said and I quote "They don't deserve to pay for that woman's mistakes. Sure she might blow up this planet, but it's our job to save them and then to stop her." Dororo sounded guilty that he hadn't agreed. That he had sympathized too much with the people on the boats.

"He...Tamama..." It sounded difficult for Dororo to recite the name, like he was even forgetting that, "Stole a row boat to escape."

"We would have just given him one. He liked being over dramatic though. Kind of like you." The alien shrugged.

Dororo nodded. He still was looking at the ground guiltily. "I haven't heard anything from him since."

Kululu nodded. "Ku, can you tell us which direction he went in?" He glanced at Momoka, "Don't get your hopes up about Tamama, likely he forgot everyone too. He's not that smart. He only remembered everyone back then because the effects of the gas hadn't started sinking in yet."

Momoka ignored him. She knew Tamama had probably forgotten her. She didn't want to think about it though. "Dororo." She leaned down to her knees. "Not everyone forgot about you." She was trying to get Dororo to give them a direction. Any direction. "Koyuki. Koyuki remembered you. You got her to remember. She would never forget you, she's your true friend."

"K-koyu-" Dororo seemed to be unable to say the word. It reminded him of something, and his voice softened.

"She's worried about you." Momoka explained. "If you want a chance with true friendship and love and hope, she's there, on the island we just left. Find her. Don't listen to fear and 'what if's' about Mois." She let Kululu point to the direction they had come from.

"You shouldn't...Leaving to warn your friends...If the Great Evil thinks that the islanders attempted to trap her, she'd be even more likely to kill us all." The aliens shivered.

Dororo looked at the peaceful aliens. He looked at Momoka and Kululu. He closed his eyes as if trying to remember something.

Momoka and Koyuki had been the same species. He could almost see his friend's beautiful black hair, in his mind. Her face wasn't really there, it was all so hazy.

But if Momoka had said she could never forget him, he had to trust Koyuki.

 _They said I wasn't forced to stay here against my will. If that's true then I can check on her. I can take that chance. For this girl who remembers me._ Dororo's memory was hazy, but he was enough of a romantic to believe in taking a chance.

He glanced up. "She could die, couldn't she? She's been marked for death."

"Yeah. She's super been marked for death. But her and Giroro have been keeping their new island safe. Waiting for you guys to find them and regroup." Kululu explained.

Dororo nodded. "I'll find her then." He pointed east. "Tamama went that way if I remember correctly." He turned to the aliens. "I'm sorry. I have to take a chance."

The alien dipped his head. "I am afraid. We do not want to die. But you being with a friend while you two are hunted by others who are in the wrong...We can not stop you from that choice."

Dororo hugged the aliens saying his good-byes.

"We do not want you to think ill of us. Your raft has broken so please take some of our row boats." They offered Momoka and Kululu.

Momoka was shocked. _So wait, not all the aliens on this planet really are out for revenge and blood?_ It was shocking to say the least.

But she tried to be diplomatic and thank them.

They bid their good-bye to Dororo hoping Koyuki could help him remember and the two went their separate ways.

* * *

"That was...Shocking." Momoka admitted as she rowed with Kululu in her boat. The row boat was a lot more sturdy than any raft. It made her feel safer, but not by much.

It had been a long time that they had been rowing.

"Ku, ku, ku. How far do you think it'll be till we find Tamama? I wouldn't be surprised if he was with the captain or something. He probably went looking for him." Kululu decided.

"Tamama has the same priorities as me. Finding the one he loves." Momoka laughed.

The fog lessened and changed to a pink sort of air. It smelled sweet, like cotton candy and sugar. Momoka felt dizzy as she tried to row.

The scent reminded her of Tamama.

"W-what is this?" Momoka asked.

"It's...It's different than the normal gas they've been using...Since Tamama and Mois don't get along mostly on Tamama's side, you don't think they had a back-up plan if Tamama was needed as a hostage, do you? Ku, ku, ku." Kululu hypothesized. "She does consider Tamama a friend after all, because she's a fool."

Momoka couldn't answer Kululu. Instead she felt dizzy and she collapsed. The candy scent took her out.

* * *

She woke up in her bed, back at the Nishizawa mansion. Her sheets were soft. If not a little wet. Maybe this was her fourth bed, her water bed. She hoped it hadn't broken.

Fuyuki was by her side. So was her father and Mother.

"You've had a fever, honey." Her mother told her, "It worried your father and I so much that we rushed down to see you."

"But don't worry, it seems it was just temporary in the end! But man you must have had some weird dreams." Her father laughed. "You kept screaming about some island or something like that."

Fuyuki's hand tightened around hers. "It made me think I would lose you. I can't lose you, Momoka. Your my greatest treasure."

"It would be a real shame if the young Mistress were to die before her greatest adventure." Paul her butler spoke. "Her wedding day. You've been dreaming of this day for years now. And now that you and Fuyuki are engaged, it will finally happen one day."

"E-engaged?" Momoka found her voice. She saw a small band around her finger, a very expensive and beautiful looking jewel. _Wow! Fuyuki got me an actual gemstone! I thought he'd get me something that had to do with the occult._

Secretly she had always been fearful that he'd give her a plastic ring that looked like a gray alien face for their engagement.

"You...Do remember, right?" Fuyuki asked, his hand tightening. "I proposed to you a few weeks ago."

"Mistress Momoka might be experiencing some light amnesia. Don't be hurt, Fuyuki." Paul advised.

"N-no...It's okay. I remember that I love Fuyuki, that's enough, right? The proposal will come back eventually." Momoka sighed.

Fuyuki wrapped his arms around her. "You make me feel like the luckiest person in the world every time you say you love me. I wish I could show you how great you are every day. But my love will just have to be enough. I love you, Momoka. More than any planet or mystery. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He promised. His arms were around her waist.

It made her more and more dizzy.

Her parents giggled a bit and gossiped teasingly as Fuyuki pulled her in for a deep kiss, letting her topple off the bed with him.

She weaved her fingers through his hair, kissing him more and more, his hair was as easy to weave through as water. Kissing him was intoxicating. It made her feel like she couldn't breathe.

He kissed her more and more taking her breathe away. Saying he loved her.

The nightmare was over.

"Momoka. Momoka. Hey." She heard a little voice in her head, it was quiet at first. She silenced the deep voice as Fuyuki kissed her and she became dizzier and dizzier.

"MOMOKA! MOMOKA!" Then the voice started screaming. "I'm not strong, I can't keep a body three times my size in a boat!"

That was a weird thing to say, she kept gasping for air, but she couldn't taste it. She felt dizzier and dizzier.

"MOMOKA! WAKE UP! It's not real!"

Then she felt a stabbing pain in her back. Like an actual stabbing, something sharp. She reached down up and she felt cold blood.

"Wake up!"

And she did.

* * *

Her upper body was in the sea, her legs were in the boat. She was drowning herself and the boat was tilting. Kululu had some sort of screwdriver in his hand that he had literally stabbed her with.

She pulled herself out of the water gasping. She pulled herself into the boat, coughing and gagging.

"Better to vomit over the edge. That'll get the sea water out of ya. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu advised.

She did. She vomited a lot. _Where is Fuyuki? What happened?_

She kept seeing him. In the distance, like an image.

"Momoka. I'm here." Fuyuki said. He was glorious and shirtless. He was so tall and buff and smiling.

"W-what's happening?" It was so hard to keep her mind off of Fuyuki. The only thing keeping her in reality was the blood on her dress from the screwdriver.

"That gas sent you straight into fantasy land. And I guess you started drowning yourself from it. It's pretty strong stuff. I'm guessing you're still hallucinating? Ku, ku, ku." Kululu asked.

Momoka nodded. She was coming more to as she gripped to the sides of the boat tightly. So it had all been a dream.

Of course Fuyuki wouldn't love her. Of course he wouldn't kiss her. Of course both her parents weren't there with her at the same time. They loved each other, but they didn't see each other often enough.

"It's really strong stuff, don't blame yourself too hard. Sure, you're weak willed because of your feelings and love but anyone would see anything. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu tried to offer some comfort. "Everybody's sent to fantasy land."

"You weren't." Momoka pointed out. "We only survived thanks to you not being weak willed."

"Ku. True. But sadly even this gas effects me. We're lucky enough that I don't listen to any fantasies."

Momoka looked at him curiously.

"They're all nightmares. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu shuddered.

"So you managed to get out of them pretty quickly and realize what was going on?" Momoka asked.

"Yeah. I can usually tell what's fake and what's real...Due to sad sparkley reasons." Kululu didn't want to say that dreams had fake sparkles. It wouldn't make much sense and it sounded weird. "But I don't like good things. I like bad things. So of course fantasy land would have no effect on me."

Momoka didn't really believe him. What she did believe was that he was too shy even in his fantasies to be around Mois. _Shouldn't complain, the shyness saved my life._

They gas got thicker and they got closer to a new island. It was made out of cookies and sweets.

"Ku! So there was an island for him that was a precautionary measure. Knew it!" Kululu clapped.

It was clear this was Tamama's island.

Momoka got out of the boat once they landed. She hoped Tamama remembered her, but there was no way to know for sure.

 _He has to remember me, right? I'm his best friend._ She told herself.

She was afraid, but she was excited to save Tamama. Right now, this wasn't about Fuyuki.

This was about someone else.

"Careful. He probably won't remember either of us." Kululu told her, "So let's try to not make him explode.

Momoka nodded.

They started their journey on the candy island.

* * *

Eventually they came across Tamama, sitting on a cookie throne and scarfing down tons of candy. Just as they had suspected he was there.

Momoka didn't listen to Kululu's advice. Instead she ran forward. "Tamama!" Her arms were out-stretched for a hug.  
"Who are you?" Tamama slapped her hands away. "Leave me alone, I'm eating candy." Tamama didn't even need villagers. He was easy to please.

Kululu laughed loudly at how easy to con Tamama was.

"I'm your friend!" Momoka growled loudly. Tamama wasn't allowed to forget her. "Momoka Nishizawa! And I give you better candy than this crap every day! Don't you remember me?"

"Who cares about friends or remembers them? All I care about and know is candy." Tamama proclaimed.

"Ku, I can believe that. What a glutton." Kululu mocked.

"Kululu! You aren't helping. Remind him who I am!" Momoka crossed her arms. She was about to start kicking or thrashing if Tamama wouldn't accept her hugs. Then that would get both of them fighting and mad.

"Ku," Kululu ignored her. He couldn't get Tamama to remember Momoka if he didn't remember her. But he knew who Tamama might remember. "Well, if you don't want to help Momoka and me, that's fine. Bet the Captain needed your rescue though. Isn't it your time to shine to finally give him a heroic rescue or something? I mean he's no doubt getting tortured and badly maimed for being _Mois's most beloved._ " Kululu said the words emphasizing how beloved and in love Keroro and Mois were. It was laced with sinister motives of getting Tamama jealous.

 _Oh crap. I actually did forget about that. Keroro's probably getting the most tortured out of all of us._ Momoka hadn't cared a smidgen about Keroro since he wasn't Tamama or Fuyuki. She hadn't even thought about him. But she knew that Mois was in love with him. Keroro was in real trouble.

No wonder Tamama had been worried enough to steal a boat. He knew about what was probably happening to Keroro.

 _Still, how can Kululu use Keroro's torture against Tamama? How can he use jealousy like that and the fact that the girl he likes most important person is getting tortured?_ Momoka frowned. Kululu was not a good person. He was awful.

Tamama didn't speak. Instead he stuffed another cookie into his mouth.

Kululu glanced at her.

"Come on. Hatred is one of the most powerful emotions and memories in the world. People usually remember negative things over positive ones. We saw that with Dororo and his bitterness. We can get Tamama to remember Mois because of his jealousy and then he'll remember the rest." He pointed out.

Momoka hated to make Tamama jealous. But she gave a slight nod. "Doesn't it make you jealous how much Mois loves Keroro?" Momoka asked. "He really is her most beloved...And maybe he feels the same for her. Maybe he's worried about her, just like how I'm worried about Fuyuki."

She glanced at Kululu, hoping that this sort of stuff wouldn't make him jealous or something. She didn't need to deal with two jealous people at once.

Kululu wasn't really paying attention. He dealt enough with Angol Mois talking about Keroro to know how to deal with it. Mois's love wasn't really a surprise.

Tamama stopped scarfing down cookies for a moment looking at the ground. "I...I don't really care." He finally said.

"Oh? So you do remember Mois?" Kululu said.

"I remember...Mr. Sergeant." Tamama's voice was laced with bitterness. "Of course I know Mr. Sergeant."

"Then aren't you worried about how he's being tortured?" Kululu asked. "Don't you want to help him?"

"He doesn't need my help." Tamama said with the most betrayed looking eyes of them all. "I don't know what you're here for, but Mr. Sergeant….He's happy. He doesn't want to look for any of his platoon mates." He was remembering something. "He doesn't want me. He doesn't need me."

 _Oh boy...Tamama already found Keroro before he found this place, didn't he?_ Momoka realized. And Keroro had turned away Tamama's help or he had said something like he wanted Mois more.

Momoka knelt down to Tamama's level. Tamama was her friend, she had to comfort him. "That's not true." Perhaps it was just a nightmare. The gas could make you see things that weren't there. "You're Keroro's friend. He wants you by his side." She reminded.

Tamama shook his head. "That woman and him-" The jealousy was starting to take it's effect.

"Mois...Mois is with Fuyuki." She reminded. "They kissed on that ship, remember?" She reminded. "They're getting closer romantically. They'll end up together and then you can have Keroro." She hated to say this. It made her heart hurt.

But she knew she couldn't stop what was actually happening. Mois and Fuyuki were meant for each other.

 _I want at least my friend to be happy if I can't be happy with love. Maybe Mois and Fuyuki are for the best._ "You can be with Keroro. She's gone." She whispered.

Tamama looked at Momoka, little tears in his eyes. "You don't get it, do you?" He finally asked.  
"Get what?" Momoka asked.

"There's more to getting someone than pairing off a love rival. Mr. Sergeant...Mr. Sergeant isn't gay." Tamama said finally.

Kululu covered his mouth as if he was trying to hold back laughter at all this dumb unnecessary romance drama. He absolutely adored talking about his captain's sexuality but he knew now was probably not the best time to gossip.

"He's never been interested in me romantically. He never will be because he can't. I'm not his type." Tamama says again.

"Tamama….That..." _Doesn't matter. You don't help someone and care about them just to have your feelings returned._ She knew it must be frustrating though. Especially for someone who had forgotten everyone except Keroro. "How do you know that? He could be gay for all we know? Has he ever shown an interest in girls?"

Kululu was rolling around on the ground now, obviously trying to hold back laughter.

"Probably. That woman likes him. Girls are drawn all around him, I remember something...Like a Pururu."

"He...Uhhh,,, Could have just been confused! It's not that rare. Recently has he shown any interest in girls." Momoka restated.

"Nope only Gundam models. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu clamped a hand over his mouth.

Tamama was quiet.

"How do you know he's happy without you?" Tamama was now fully not eating candy and listening to Momoka talk.

"I..." Tamama paused. "I told Dororo that we needed to help Mr. Sergeant. I told him so many times but he wouldn't believe me. We were a platoon, me and him. So I fled to find him and landed here eventually."

"Yeah? So you haven't even tried to look for him." Momoka pointed out.

"But then...She found me." Tamama recalled.

Kululu and Momoka glanced at each other. There were only two missing 'her's' in their party now.

" Natchi." He continued. "This island was nice. Peaceful but I still wanted to save Mr. Sergeant. But Natchi. Well...She had fled from an island with Mr. Sergeant on it."

 _Oh. So he hasn't seen Keroro!_ Momoka realized. She frowned. That didn't seem the end of Tamama's story though.

"She...She told me, he was safe, that he hadn't looked for anyone. That he didn't need me. That he didn't want me, and wasn't interested. She told me the harsh truth. She was right." Tamama looked down. "He doesn't need me. He hasn't looked for me. He didn't go with her to find me. So..I'll leave him alone."  
"She was probably projecting the whole Koyuki issue." Kululu sat up and whispered. "You know, friend of the same gender likes you, thing. Tamama was the Koyuki and Keroro was the 'straight' person who was uncomfortable." Kululu used very visible air quotes.

Momoka frowned. "What do you mean 'air quote'?"

"Ku, ku, ku. Listen I've got a lot of blackmail on a lot of people, is all I can tell you." Kululu shrugged.

Momoka didn't know what that meant but she felt something ominous. She decided to elect to ignore Kululu and hugged Tamama again.

This time he didn't push her off. Talking had made him feel better.

"You can't remember me, yet. My name is Momoka. I'm your best friend. There's this gas in the air making you forget." Momoka told him. "I don't care if Natsumi has hurt you. I don't care if Keroro has hurt you. But this place filled with sweet candy has been marked with death, and you are my best friend and I need you to be safe."

Her words were so honest, that it managed to get through even Tamama's candy filled brain.

Flashes of little things went through Tamama's brain, bugging Momoka like a sister, being in the Nishizawa mansion, fighting along Momoka's side for the first time.

How she cut her hair in the very beginning, their first meeting with Fuyuki. Everything was before his eyes.

He started crying.

"MOMOCCHI!" He bawled into her arms.

"There, there. You remember." Momoka smiled.

"I didn't mean to forget. I'm just a stress eater!" Tamama cried. "I was so sad! I wanted to save you and help you! I really did!"

"But this place had cinnabuns. I know. I know." Momoka comforted.

Kululu let Tamama and Momoka cry to each other for a solid minute before he got fed up. "All right, all right, you're back. Which means we should tell you where to meet up with the others. It's safer if you all stay grouped up and Giroro and Koyuki have an island..."

"Wait, you're shipping me off like some extra character that isn't needed?" Tamama was shocked.

"No offense but I don't really even want to be with Momoka. I'd hate to be with two people who actually enjoyed each others company." Kululu looked grossed out.

"We'll search for Natsumi, Fuyuki and-" Momoka couldn't finish. She wanted Tamama to be safe and it was best he went off to the other island.

"No way." Tamama shook his head. "I know where Natsumi is. She's on the less candy parts of this island. I think it's called extra island. So I'll show you the way."

"Then you two will leave?" Kululu asked.

Tamama shook his head. "Then I'm saving Mr. Sergeant like I should have done from the beginning. Doesn't matter if he doesn't like me, or likes that woman, you're right. He doesn't deserve to be tortured for her crimes."

Kululu sighed but nodded. Tamama could stay at least temporarily.

Momoka wanted Tamama to be safe, but she was glad to have him on her side. She nodded. "Glad to have you."  
And so the candy disappeared and showed what it truly was from the gas's effects- Dirt. Tamama looked grossed out that he had eaten that and ran from his old paradise.

The gas would effect them no longer.

* * *

 **Natsumi will be next chapter.**


	8. Just Like Them

**There was an error on so the previous chapter didn't send out update emails for anyone. If you haven't read it, you should probably do that.**

 **Hopefully over the summer I'll be able to work on more fics. Maybe my health will force me to write more since I can't do much else.**

* * *

Dororo didn't really remember anything about the girl that Momoka had mentioned- the one who remembered him when everyone else had forgotten.

He had hazy images. Glimpses of their past. Her long black hair with some sort of blurry view of her face. Her long beautiful arms.

He wanted to remember her smile. Her eyes. He wanted to make sure that someone who had put their faith in him to remember him wouldn't die.

The boat had no place to dock, so Dororo rowed to shore.

"We'll wait for you. Your friend was right. We've done wrong by our own morals to just leave your friends to die. We should have fought the other survivors of the great evil harder. Please...Find your friends. Make sure they are all right." They told him.

Dororo smiled and nodded. "I will." And so he left to shore.

Giroro and Koyuki were always on the look out. Although Koyuki was fast, she was used to hiding in the shadows to gauge the situation.

"There's no reason to hide!" Giroro told her and grabbed her hand smiling. He dragged her out to the beach where Dororo was looking at a sign that read 'Natsumi island' with some confusion. He didn't know any Natsumi's.

"D-dororo!" Koyuki smiled. "Momoka actually did it! She found you!" With utter happiness and joy, she threw her arms around her dear friend.

Dororo felt shocked to be greeted by such a hug. He hugged back. _Black hair. This must be the girl who never forgot. My dearly precious one._ He felt terrible that he had forgotten.

He had left her to fend for herself. Who knew what had happened to her? His hands tightened on the back of her shirt as he hugged her tightly. "I'm here." He reassured. "I'm so glad you're all right. That I can see your face. That I'm with you."

Koyuki smiled and nuzzled up to him.

"Did they con you too, Dororo?" Giroro seemed to be worried about him as well. "I'm disappointed that Natsumi wasn't the first one to come back to us, but well...It's nice to see you safe. You are a friend of mine after all."

Dororo didn't know who this guy was at all. "Thank you for keeping her safe."

Giroro and Koyuki shared an awkward look deciding not to tell Dororo about the murder rampage.

"Did...Did the gas affect you too, Dororo?" Giroro asked. "Unfortunately it hit me quite hard."

Dororo looked at Koyuki's face, trying to memorize her smile and her eyes. She seemed to be wearing a mask for her eyes but they were a lovely shade of green. _It did. But it won't anymore._ He wouldn't allow the gas to desperate him and Koyuki. "Yes. I...I beg your forgiveness. I forgot about everything. About both of you in my depression that I had been forgotten. But you never forgot me, Koyuki. You remembered me."

Everything was coming back. Their friendship, being found by her. And he knew that she was someone he wanted to protect more than anyone in the world. He felt awful that he had forgotten their deep special bond.

"It's all right, Dororo. I'm just glad you're alive and not traumatized or something." Koyuki smiled and hugged him tighter.

"We better both catch each other up on what's been going on with the other." Giroro decided. "I want to know if you've seen anyone."

Dororo nodded. Things were getting clearer and clearer. He was ready to talk.

* * *

 **Several weeks ago**

The fall had been serious. Although Natsumi was a warrior woman and usually had the ability to navigate in the air to decide more of her landing point, she had been so worried about Fuyuki her attention had been on him.

In all the chaos as she fell she had passed out before she had even hit the ground.

It was three days later that she came to. But unlike everybody else she wasn't in any sort of paradise.

Natsumi rubbed her head when she woke up. _Ugh, I hope I didn't break anything._ Every part of her body ached. She didn't know yet she had slept for three days. All she felt was the aching.

Things were darker than she was accustomed to. But this didn't make Natsumi frightened. Instead she looked around frantically. "Fuyuki? Giroro? Momoka? Koyuki? Anyone?" Natsumi yelled. She stood up but instantly felt dizzy.

 _There's something on my legs._ She realized. It felt hard and cold. She reached down and felt a cuff. She had been chained so that she was required to stay. _I'm not alone wherever I am. This better be just a dumb ploy by the stupid frog. I bet he made a fake planet to con Fuyuki!_ She was filled with rage.

Had Giroro tricked her too? She was so mad! She cracked her knuckles. The stupid frog was going to get it when she saw him!

But still, him capturing her against her will was way less creepy than anyone else capturing her. After all, that would mean that someone dragged her someplace she didn't know while she had been unconscious. That was beyond scary.

She fiddled with the cuff. It wouldn't come lose. "Dang! Stupid frog! If you're anywhere within hearing distance I'm going to beat you up until you cry if this is your fault!" She shouted.

At that very moment, the lights turned on. Natsumi shielded her eyes from the bright lights. "Yeah! You better free me, stupid frog!" She was there to pick a fight.

She noticed that she wasn't in any sort of cave. Instead she was in some sort of high tech prison cell.

"The prisoner has woken up." Someone said outside her cell. He didn't look very tall, but twice as tall as the stupid frog. Some sort of monkey alien.

 _Did..Did the stupid frog actually get serious and get some sort of allies?_ Natsumi wondered. "Where am I? Where are my friends? I'm warning you if you don't tell me you're in for a world of hurt!" She threatened.

The aliens ignored her. "Remind me why she gets such special treatment? We haven't even started pumping through the gas." One of the aliens asked the other.

Natsumi didn't know what special treatment they were talking about. _Wait...If this isn't the stupid frog's doing….What if the special treatment is living?_ She felt a chill up her bones as her brain jumped to the worst conclusions.

She didn't know where anyone was except herself. She couldn't panic. She needed to keep calm, for her friends sake.

 _Everybody else is fine. I'm just panicking._ She told herself.

"She gets special treatment because she's the Evil One's best friend. That means she's entitled to a greater punishment to bring out the evil one. Just like the evil one's most beloved." The alien responded.

 _The evil one's best friend?_ Natsumi was confused trying to listen in for clues. They were talking about her, right? So were these some enemies of Koyuki's ninja clan?

Or perhaps they had confused her for someone else. Maybe she looked like some other alien. Or maybe Keroro had claimed she was his best friend to try to get her to take some blame for his mistakes. Saying his best friend made him do something and get her in trouble with the law.

Who were they talking about? She was so confused.

She let her mind draw wild theories as the guards seemed to ignore her. Eventually though the cell door clanged open.

Natsumi ran towards the open door but the chain around her foot kept her from going any farther. "AUGH!" She felt her foot cramping up.

"Foot cramps. The worst torture known to mankind." Someone said. "Our torture methods are hideous." They grinned, still they were dragging something by the arms. "Into the cell you go. Your cell mate has finally woken up."

Natsumi rubbed her foot. The foot cramp really was bad! _Curse alien technology for learning how to use foot cramps to their advantage!_

She looked in shock though when she saw the aliens throw Keroro to the ground. He was handcuffed by his arms and legs just like her. And he was looking irritated and annoyed that he was being dragged around.

She noticed several purple marks all over his body. All bruises. Some new, some old. But a lot more severe and hideous than any foot cramp.

"S-stupid frog!" She was glad to see him. At least she knew where one person was. "W-what's going on! I demand answers!" She knew she should be more concerned about Keroro's condition but she was just so confused. _That and this clears up my suspicion that this has something to do with him. Probably ticked off some aliens and we were captured when we fell by some space ship or something._

"Master Natsumi! You're finally awake!" Keroro looked relieved. "I didn't know when you'd wake up." His eyes watered with tears as if he was totally relieved.

"Course I'm awake. I didn't sleep that long. Now tell me what's going on so I can break out of here." Natsumi hissed.

Keroro stared at her. "I...I don't exactly know." He admitted. "But I know you didn't sleep not that long. You slept for three days, Master Natsumi! I was so worried! You were the only one I knew and was with but you...You wouldn't wake up! You looked sick and exhausted! The aliens managed to keep you alive with IV fluids and medical treatments but...They imprisoned you just like me." Keroro was sniffling.

Natsumi did notice several bruises on her arms from IV needles. "Three days? I've been out three days!"

"Uh-huh. We landed on some sort of island with a research institution or something like that. I don't know where the others are. When we landed these aliens of all types….Immediately captured both of us." Keroro frowned.

"Why? What the heck did you do, stupid frog?" Natsumi was very prepared to be mad.

"I didn't do anything! Stop blaming me!" Keroro yelled, "All I know is that they said something about giving us special treatment because you were this great evil's best friend and I was something beloved. Something about that. They've been..."

"Torturing you ever since? Beating you up?" Natsumi could guess from the bruises.

"Uh-huh. I don't even know what I did!" Keroro seemed distraught. "You don't think they'll start doing the same to you? You don't think Fuyuki and Tamama are getting this same treatment wherever they are? Or are they on the run?"

Natsumi didn't know. She really didn't know.

* * *

Every day since Natsumi woke up, her captors asked her things. To scream, to be in pain, to cry. But she didn't give in to any of their demands. She knew they were trying to take pictures of her distress or something.

It was some creepy thing of theirs. But she wouldn't give in. She just stared at them, her eyes burning with an angry fire. She kept still and stoic not giving in to anything they wanted.

She'd be an unbreakable wall. They would never break her.

"We need to get out of here." She told Keroro. It hadn't even been 3 days. But 3 days of someone trying to break your will was too much. She wasn't broken, it just made her defy her captors more and more.

Keroro was unreliable as always. He was a lot more scared than Natsumi was, but he was getting a lot more of the brunt of the torture.

"We've tried. We try more than 100 times every day." Keroro told her. "We need to keep listening to what the guards say, make sure the rest haven't been captured like Fuyuki-"

Natsumi was also worried about Fuyuki. But she was super worried about them. Especially Keroro. She hadn't gotten as direct pain as Keroro had, she hadn't been beaten up. She kind of kicked and struggled away from any alien that would try to harm her. But Keroro was weaker. "Stupid frog….Listen. I promise I _will_ get us out of here. But I need your help to do it. I need you to aid me. We're in this together, okay?"

Keroro gave a meek nod.

And although he wasn't much of an ally, Natsumi was glad to have him anyway.

* * *

It was a day later that the cell door opened and their shackles just unlatched. Natsumi wasn't sure what was happening. _Be suspicious. Be on guard, Natsumi._ She didn't have any weapons on her.

She couldn't summon weapons like Giroro could. Still she and Keroro left their cell skeptically.

They didn't know they were being let out the same time Momoka and Kululu had escaped their island. That it was directly in response to their actions.

All of the aliens that had imprisoned them encircled them.

Natsumi put up her fists. What did they want with them now?

But instead of attack the aliens bowed. And they held out the one weapon that would destroy all the evil they had previously done.

"A LIMITED EDITION GUNDAM MODEL!" Keroro's eyes sparkled, completely forgiving everything instantly. He ran up and took the model.

The alien smiled and unveiled a curtain with a pile of models and toys. Manga was everywhere.

"Wait, stupid frog don't drop your-" Natsumi tried to tell him. It was too late though with a gleeful giggle Keroro had dived into the merchandise. _Guard._ Natsumi frowned. She wouldn't drop her guard. What was going on?

"We beg your forgiveness." The alien leader told them. "We...Thought you were trespassers in our land and because of that we imprisoned you. But after looking over our ancient prophecies, we realized that you are our god! We have done a great wrong to you. Please let us worship you."

"God? Me?" Keroro's eyes sparkled. "Well...I do like the idea of being worshipped." He admitted. He inspected his fingers. "Get me star fruit!" He ordered, wondering if his god orders would work.

"Yes, my god!" They said. They ran off to give Keroro everything he ever wanted.

And Natsumi was left in confusion. _Okay...What the heck? We were just imprisoned and tortured for a week and now they're being all nice to us and worshipping us?_ Something felt terrible and fishy.

But Keroro seemed to suspect nothing. Instead he happily followed the aliens wherever they needed him and let them worship the ground he walked on.

* * *

Keroro and her were still together, but Natsumi tried to keep away from the aliens as best she could. After all, she was still pursuing escape.

Things were fishy. And she finally realized why she they had released them. Stockholm _syndrome. They're trying to be kind to us after hurting us so we become dependent on them._ Well that might work on Keroro, but not her.

She wouldn't be the captive of any rotten alien. But her theory made her feel like her hatred of the aliens was still justified. Things made sense again.

She didn't notice how many angolian specific questions the villagers and aliens were asking Keroro. And how Keroro easily and happily answered every single one, despite it being wrong.

"Oh! Of course. Angolians only get their strength from wearing pajamas. That's a fact." Keroro said completely believing this. He had no idea he was being pumped for information.

And because Natsumi believed so strongly in her theory she didn't realize that the reason the two of them had been released was to pump Keroro for information to.

It was the middle of the night and Keroro was sleeping in his God throne when Natsumi approached him. She had managed to make a decent raft in the middle of the night. Her previous rafts had mysteriously vanished over the last few days but she had gotten more experienced at making them quicker.

"I made something to escape on. Come on, stupid frog. We're leaving." She demanded.

Keroro scratched his belly, sleepily. "What? Escape? Why? This place isn't too bad! I mean they have gundam models." He pointed out.

 _God. He's so stupid._ Natsumi was disgusted. She was glad she wasn't that weak willed. "They're using you. It's disgusting that you don't think this place is so bad. I mean they tortured you. Don't you remember?" She reminded. She had to prod Keroro into leaving with her.

Keroro looked at her. And at that moment he said the thing that made Natsumi's blood run cold. "So? So do you."

Natsumi took a step back. _W-what?_

"I forgive you and things are fine between us. But you beat me up every day way more painfully than anything they did to me." Keroro pointed out. "That and you make me do a bunch of work. At least these guys are being nice to me now!"

 _I'm...I'm not anything like these guys! I didn't...I don't...torture anybody….That isn't torture. That's just..._ It was true she had incredible strength. And sometimes she forgot that not everybody had that strength.

Had she been hurting Keroro all this time in a way that was more of a prisoner way verses a 'I'm mad at you' way?

Was she just as bad as these aliens?

"You just got to learn to forgive people after they beat you up. They can always change. Beating you up to be burnt and charred and black and blue doesn't mean anything. And these guys think I'm some god to them. So maybe they aren't that bad. And we still don't know what they want or where the others are-" Keroro tried to tell her.

 _He's...He's saying he forgives me, just like he's forgiving these people. These aliens are as bad as me to him. After all, I'm his enemy too._ Natsumi took several steps back. Her legs were shaking.

She hadn't been scared on this island before. She knew she had to be angry to contain the fear. To keep strong. But now she was scared of something. And that was herself.

She was a torturer. An abuser. She had imprisoned the keronians. Dehumanized them. She was the big bad.

And she didn't know how to take that.

"T-these guys...These guys hurt you more than I ever did!" Natsumi tried to still make herself the good guy. She needed to fight for justice. After all, if she wasn't good, what was she?

"You beat me up every day and I forgive you. Perhaps I should give these aliens a second chance too." Keroro said.

 _No! But I won't give them a second chance. That isn't right. You don't forgive someone who's hurt you or tortured you!_ Natsumi needed to get off this island. "W-what about your platoon? We have to find them! You're their platoon captain! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" She thought that maybe she could use Keroro's platoon against him.

"Maybe...Maybe it's best not to find them..." There was something hallow in Keroro's voice, as if he knew something that Natsumi didn't. She didn't question it, nor did she see anything except the desperate feeling of anger against Keroro for putting her on these aliens level.

She didn't realize he might not want to find his platoon for their sake. Since both Natsumi and Keroro had been marked for some sort of danger.

"You're absolutely terrible! Come with me and that's final! We're leaving!" Natsumi tried to pick him up.

Keroro struggled free from her arms. And in the chaos she accidentally kicked him in the gut. He flew across the room and into a wall.

 _Oh no! I do beat him up every day!_ Natsumi realized.

Keroro helped himself up. He looked at Natsumi for a moment. "You...You really want to leave, huh?"

"Of course I do! We're prisoners!" Natsumi said.

"You're wrong." Keroro shook his head. " _We're_ not." He looked at her sternly. He thought for a moment. "Fine! If you want to leave so much, I banish you. I'm banishing you from this island forever!"

Natsumi gasped. He could do that?

The islanders were awake now from the yelling.

"Well, if our god says so..." They looked skeptical...They had to banish Natsumi even though they had wanted to keep her on the island. "We'll provide you with a raft."

"Already have one." Natsumi said. She turned away, horrified at Keroro and mad at herself more than him. She would take it out on him though.

 _He banished me. Well...Well I won't be coming back for him! He's shown that he only cares about himself and being showered in gundam models!_ She decided.

And with that she left the island and the islanders had to see her off or risk upsetting Keroro and showing that he was only a fake god.

 _All according to plan._ Keroro smiled to himself as he waved and saw her go. _We're not prisoners, Natsumi. I am. You don't have to stay here. And now that I've banished you, the aliens can't go after you. They'll believe in our little fight._

Natsumi was safe. Now he could focus on living his last moments with gundam models while he waited for whatever horrible thing the islanders had in store for him next.

Natsumi rafted through the sea. And eventually she found an island that smelled heavily of cotton candy. Getting onto it she felt cookie dough underneath her feet.

She was on Tamama's island. But she didn't feel joy from the candy surrounding her. All she felt was guilt for who she was.

Had she truly hurt the frogs so much? She felt awful.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Tamama led Momoka and Kululu across the island.

"So...You're on the same island as Natsumi?" Momoka asked. "Why weren't there any aliens with you keeping you here?"

"Probably because hallucinatory gas was enough for Tamama. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu hypothesized. "Since this was a back up island they didn't have enough forces to spread to it. I wouldn't be surprised if there was hallucinatory gas in Natsumi's area too."

"So...She wasn't here originally?" Momoka asked, worried for Fuyuki's sister. Had she escaped just like she had? But gotten taken in by the gas?

 _Just like I would have been if Kululu hadn't knocked me out of my trance._ She realized. She never thought her will power might be stronger than Natsumi's. Natsumi's will was always so strong.

Something must have really shaken her.

"She wasn't." Tamama replied. "I got here before she did. She was somewhere else, on whatever island Mr. Sergeant was on. I don't know what happened to him. She said he was fine though that he didn't want my help and..." Tamama tried not to let it get to him, all the mean things Natsumi had said.

Momoka placed her hand on Tamama's head to pat it. But surprisingly it wasn't her words that were words that tried to dispell his fears first.

"She's wrong." Kululu spoke up. "The captain is super lazy, he always wants help. Probably from you or Mois." Kululu shrugged.

"Urgh! Don't mention that woman! She's the reason we're in this mess!" Tamama tightened his fist. He was glad of what Kululu had said, a little bit. He was right after all. Keroro always needed help. And Kululu was a non-biased source. After all he was dissing Keroro while telling the truth.

"Hey. It isn't really her fault we're in this mess. It's the aliens who captured us." Kululu replied. "Ku, ku, ku. I don't remember her pumping you with hallucinatory gas and forcing you to eat dirt."

"Yeah, but she killed all these guys homes for fun probably because she's evil!" Tamama yelled back, "And now we're caught up in the revenge scheme."

Momoka separated them. Watching them fight over Mois was weird.

"Her killing them for fun is what makes the situation so cool." Said Kululu under his breath.

Momoka groaned as Tamama was about to punch him. "Listen, let's agree to disagree. It's mostly the aliens fault for dragging us into this mess, but it's also Mois's fault for killing innocent people. Everybody's at fault." Momoka decided.

She didn't let Kululu or Tamama grumble at each other as she led the way across the island.

Eventually they were halfway across. Momoka could tell because the gas was getting thicker and thicker. She could see fake cities that she could barely tell were fake. It resembled tokyo.

"Natsumi's fantasy is lame. Ku." Kululu frowned. "I mean, you can fantasize about anything and you fantasize about being home? Give me the land of food."

"AGREED." At least Tamama and Kululu were finally agreeing that they'd rather have a food paradise than a boring domestic life.

Eventually walking through the fake streets, they finally reached Natsumi's backyard. They almost expected to see a fake version of Giroro cooking sweet potatoes in his tent.

"Boys, boys, you're all pretty." Natsumi was laughing and smiling as several attractive humanoid alien boys surrounded her.

Like she was the heroine of a dating sim, they held her hand, kissing it and treating her like a princess.

"Ku. So her paradise was a harem of attractive boys. What a hormonal teenager. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu laughed.

 _This is awkward._ Momoka thought to herself. But at least she didn't love boys more than anything else in the world. She liked other things, like food, her friends, her family, all sorts of things. They weren't ever a main priority to her, unlike Momoka felt about Fuyuki.

"Nattchi!" Tamama shouted to get Natsumi's attention.

Kululu stepped back, letting him take the lead. Since Natsumi had seen him the most recently it was very likely Tamama would be the only one she remembered.

Natsumi stopped laughing and frowned once she saw the two frogs. "What do you want, Tamama? I thought you were going to live out your days happily and I was going to leave you alone." She crossed her arms.

"You have to leave this fantasy! You have to leave this island with us so that we can all go save Fukki and Mr. Sergeant!" Tamama yelled.

"Natsumi, I know you don't really want to stay here. You must remember some of your friends and family..." Momoka told her. "You're not safe on this island. Please….You have to leave."

Natsumi frowned, ignoring most of what Momoka said. Her friend didn't have her attention. Instead Tamama demanded her attention with the mention of Keroro. Keroro- who still haunted her nightmares with her horrible guilt.

Anger flickered in her eyes. It could easily be assumed that the anger was directed at Keroro for something he had done. Not at herself. "Why should you go and save him? He doesn't want your help, Tamama! Might I remind you he isn't gay! He doesn't want you."

Obviously she was projecting a little bit of her fight with Koyuki too.

"Ku. I bet she and Keroro had a big fight before she escaped. Now she's feeling like she gets in a fight with everybody that she's reasonably close to." Kululu observed.

Tamama didn't waver, nor did he cry. Instead he stood strong and looked Natsumi straight in the eye. "I don't care. Just because he might not love me doesn't mean I'll abandon him."

 _Tamama...He's learning and feeling the lesson that I felt when I came to these islands._ Momoka realized. Fuyuki was more important than a love rival. Even if he didn't love her she'd save him.

"Some people can just enjoy friendships and their friends. And we are friends. I enjoy him just being alive and my friend." Tamama declared.

Momoka felt like weeping. She was so proud of Tamama!

"And for now, I'm going to treat our love story as if it was just as widely embraced as a heterosexual love story. I'm going to fight for him, and you can't convince me to just give up." Tamama said. "I don't care if you don't want to save him. I will."

Momoka clapped, sniffling a little.

Natsumi ignored her, although she seemed a little caught off guard by Tamama's words. "F-fine...I won't...I won't stop you anymore. Do what you want. But he doesn't want anybody's help. He b-banished me. But I found someplace better. A place where I can live with my harem."

"But are you really happy, Natsumi?" Momoka finally asked. Natsumi stared at her, like she didn't quite know who she was. "I know you've forgotten me. You've forgotten everybody. But can you say that you're really that happy with your harem? Or do you feel like something is missing? Something that you need to find?"

She was trying to hint to Natsumi about her missing brother. _Fuyuki...I'm not very good at friendship speeches, but please save your sister._

Natsumi was her friend. She didn't want to get in a fight with her. She just wanted Natsumi to see reason.

"I..." Natsumi looked at the ground. The boys around her did seem to glitch out for a moment, as if the fantasy was wavering. "I...I do feel like I'm missing something...No some one. Some one important."

Momoka ran up to her. "I know exactly how you feel! Fuyuki was super important to both our lives. He's a bright light that is irreplaceable! He's something that brought us together and-"

She paused. Natsumi was looking at her funny. Like she still didn't know who she was or what she was talking about.

Momoka's hand dropped off of Natsumi's. Natsumi grabbed it again and held it. She didn't hate Momoka's gesture of holding her hand.

She trusted the girl. She trusted her more than the creepy yellow frog behind her.

She shook her head. "I feel like I'm missing something that I love very dearly. That I like to argue with or something. But...This name Fuyuki doesn't ring any bells."

Momoka's smile dropped. It wasn't Fuyuki? Or were Natsumi's emotions for Fuyuki not strong enough?

"Ku. I bet being in this backyard makes you feel that feeling that you're 'missing something' intensely." Kululu snidely said.

"How'd you know?" Natsumi asked.

"Just a hunch from something Koyuki said. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu snickered. He glanced at Momoka. "She isn't talking about Fuyuki. She's talking about Giroro."

"Oh." Momoka was kinda disappointed that Natsumi wasn't talking about her own brother. She was happy for Giroro, but she felt bad for Fuyuki.

"No way! That would mean Giroro was actually successful in winning her over!" Tamama was shocked.

"I know. I'm shocked too." Kululu was shaking. "Feels like the most unreal thing ever. Ku, ku, ku."

"Gi-ro-ro?" The name felt familiar to Natsumi. "Who's this Giroro?"

"A friend of yours. Someone, according to another friend, that you loved very much." Momoka remembered what Koyuki had said. "You two were warriors. Very like minded."

"He liked to cook sweet potatoes with you in the backyard." Tamama tried to help win Natsumi over with food.

Natsumi clutched her head. Everything felt so hazy, so weird. She couldn't remember this Giroro. But she felt like she wanted to.

"When Giroro got stranded on an island just like you, he looked for you desperately. But he eventually started forgetting everything just like you. He named the island after you to honor you, and because deep down he always loves-cares for you." Momoka corrected.

Natsumi smiled. That sounded sweet.

"The hallucinations of fake guys are blipping out of existence." Kululu noted. "If we can get Natsumi to fully remember Giroro, I think she'll be free. Ku, ku, ku."

Momoka nodded and kept talking about Giroro and who he was. It sounded like Natsumi was starting to remember but then she shook her head. "No...No I can't remember….He probably hates me just as much as the other frogs do."

Some sort of guilt was blocking her memory.

"Well? What now?" Tamama asked. "She clearly remembers Giroro a little bit. She just doesn't want to remember."

"I think she's under the impression Giroro hates her or is mad. Which is the clear opposite. Is there anyway we can make him send her a signal that he doesn't hate her?" Momoka asked.

All heads turned towards Kululu.

"What? Do you think I have some sort of joystick that controls Giroro to do my bidding and shocks him until he does something? Ku, ku, ku?" Kululu asked.

"...Do you?" Tamama asked.

"Yep~." Kululu smiled, taking out a button. "He'll be shocked until he sends us a communication signal. Hopefully he'll figure it out."

Tamama shivered. "You don't have that sort of thing in all of our platoon do you?"

"And if I did?" Kululu asked.

"You don't deserve a single ounce of happiness. You're awful." Momoka was horrified.

Kululu shrugged. He loved the awful line. He pressed buttons repeatedly.

It took a while but eventually a signal was sent into the sky. A flare. It was a fireworked sort of gun in the shape of a heart.

"That's Giroro!" Momoka said quickly. "He's signaling to you, Natsumi! He doesn't hate you!"

Natsumi didn't know Kululu had forced him to do this. She thought the sign really was for her. She dropped to her knees as memories of Giroro flooded her mind.

"Natsumi. We love you. Don't go." Her entourage of men said.

"I...I won't be shackled by fantasy any longer!" And with that the hallucination broke and everything was just normal dirt once again.

Natsumi wheezed and gasped on the ground. "I...I can't believe those aliens got to me. What happened? How could I see these things that weren't there…?"

"Hallucinatory fantasy gas. There's also a gas in the air that makes you forget about us." Momoka told her. "You should start getting your memories back soon."

She helped Natsumi to her feet.

"Y-yeah. I mean...I remember Giroro, Koyuki, Tamama and the stupid frog but not many others." She admitted.

Momoka nodded. "That's all right. It will come back in time. Now...Can we ask you where Keroro is? We still need to save him."

"...I can't lead you to him. I can't face him." Natsumi admitted.

"It's all right. There's an island where everybody's regrouping on. Natsumi island." Momoka smiled, giving her the directions.

Natsumi nodded and gave them the directions to Keroro's island. "Please save him." She begged. "Because I can't."  
"I promise I will." Tamama promised.

And they bid their farewells to Natsumi, hoping she didn't get distracted yet again.

 _Keroro….Are you with Fuyuki? You always were his good friend._ Momoka thought to herself.

Either way there would be more answers where Keroro was. And they were getting closer to leaving this hell hole.

* * *

By the time Natsumi reached Natsumi Island, her memories had finally returned. She was a little less susceptible to the gas than Dororo. That and she hadn't been under the effects for quite as long.

As soon as she docked on the beach Giroro and Koyuki came running out.

"NATSUMI! You're all right!" Giroro was trying not to cry. He was so worried. He was so happy to see her. He didn't hug her or anything though without her permission.

Natsumi smiled at him. "I missed you!" She swept him up in a hug. She didn't let herself cry. Even though she had thought about Giroro in her tiny cell she only let a few tears squeak out. The nightmare was over. They were finally back together. He was fine. She was fine. It was over.

Giroro blushed. A whole lot.

"Were you okay? Did those aliens do anything to you?" She asked, worriedly.

"I was fine. The most danger I was in was when I was falling, but Koyuki saved my life." Giroro gave credit where credit was due.

"I'm...I'm sorry Natsumi. For all I did in the past." Koyuki apologized. "Not respecting personal boundaries...I thought I could make things right by saving your most important person, but I should have just apologized."

Natsumi blushed at the most important person line. "It's...It's all right, Koyuki. We're still friends. I understand that you don't know boundaries as well as the next person. But you have to learn them!"

Koyuki nodded. She understood now.

"Most important person? Who's that?" Giroro asked.

"I think Lady Koyuki was talking about you, Giroro." Dororo said.

Giroro blushed. Did Natsumi really care about him that much.

"Shut up, Dororo." Natsumi denied.

And Giroro and Natsumi were just a blushing mess.

* * *

 **One more chapter. Probably a long one, since I cram like everything into it.**


	9. End

**This is the last chapter, there's a whole lot of things that I feel like I should have done differently. Like more Momofuyu somehow since there wasn't actually that much. I mean Momoka was the main character but,,,,got side-tracked.**

 **I liked the first chapter but I feel like this would have been better as a one shot, just a nice little Valentine's day one shot.**

 **Originally they were not going to go to islands, they were all trapped in virtual reality paradises and Momoka- having been the most used to virtual reality to fulfill Fuyuki related fantasies was the only one fine and she went around trying to wake everybody else up. I'm not sure why I decided against that plan? Maybe because it didn't all come together.**

* * *

It wasn't like the two of them had a yoga mat. And Fuyuki really only knew bizarre occultist ways to meditate.

 _Nishizawa always had the coolest ideas when it came to meditation. She'd set out some nice flower-y smelling candles and it would keep me oddly….calm. Or maybe that was just her. I don't know._ He hadn't really ever ascended to some higher level of thinking or tested out any theory on astral projection when they had tried out meditation in their occult club, but being with Momoka and being all quiet while sitting next to her had always made him calm.

"So...Meditation...Do you really think this will help me remember the steps on how to make an entire space ship? I mean, that's a pretty huge task!" Angol Mois reminded.

"Yeah, but you know the steps and instructions. Deep in your brain and memory. Kululu told them to you once. We just need to use how deeply important this situation is to spark direct flashbacks." Fuyuki nodded. He knew usually when people remembered obscure details like these it was under trauma or torture but he was sure calming meditation worked too. "You know how sometimes if people reach a level of calm in meditation they'll astral project somewhere? Or at least that's my theory! It's so cool and mysterious!"

Mois was silent as if she thought Fuyuki was just kind of pulling at straws. "Uh-huh….So you're sure this will work?"

"You'll like project...To your memories!" Fuyuki's eyes sparkled. He knew he should be afraid for his friends, but using alien and psychic techniques to solve his problems always excited him so much. "Don't worry, I'm an expert in relaxation and meditation. I'll walk you through it. And then I'll write down exactly the steps you start to remember in building the space ship."

"Fuyuki...I've never built a space ship myself. I've only helped. It's like I'm jumping from beginner's class to expert level in rocket science!" Angol Mois frowned. "I've repaired hover craft's but...It's just so difficult without Kululu!"

"You've got to use...Critical thinking!" Fuyuki said in a dramatic school voice and patting her back. "I believe in you. If you just remember the basics I'm sure things will start coming together. You're an alien and know more about technology than I do."

"But not engineering. That's not my forte." Angol Mois reminded again. She could program a super computer fine, but engineering was a whole other matter.

"Kululu believes in you too." Fuyuki tried to plead with her a little more. He needed Angol Mois to believe in herself if this meditation was to work. "After all, if he didn't why would he teach you any of this. He knew that in an emergency you would need it and the platoon would need a back up person in fixing a space ship!"

Angol Mois wanted to argue more that she wasn't worried about fixing a space ship, it was making one from scratch that was a lot more difficult, but she was caught off guard a little bit by Fuyuki's logic. "Kululu...Believes in me?"

Fuyuki nodded eagerly.

Angol Mois sighed and sat down on the ground. "All right...Lead me through whatever steps will help me focus on the things that Kululu described to me."

Fuyuki frowned. "Lie down like your a patient in a doctor's lab...Ack! Don't look at me all skeptically. I want you to imagine your in Kululu's lab or something like that. Describe everything you see around you."

Angol Mois closed her eyes and did as she was told. It took a long time to get her in the environment, as Fuyuki had predicted. He needed to practice little exercises to make her truly believe and feel she was in the lab, but slowly the meditation exercises started to work and Mois was able to go into little tiny trances.

It was a few days later that Fuyuki was able to prod her into talking. "All right. I'm Kululu. Ku, ku, ku!" Fuyuki wasn't exactly sure how to act like Kululu besides being creepy. _Honestly the laugh gives me the shivers already._ "Mois, the sarge- I mean the captain has requested we build a space ship for an invasion plot to take Fuyuki to the moon. I need you to help me."

"Are we building in the self destruct button that Giroro will no doubt fall on?" Angol Mois asked.

"W-what?" Fuyuki was caught off guard. Kululu regularly did that for laughs? "N-no. Not this time. We're doing a professional job." He hated role playing Kululu.

"Okay." Angol Mois agreed.

"So, Mois, I think it's time for a pop quiz. I've taught you a lot...No I've taught you some in our time together. So I want you to direct me a bit in making this space ship. Remember I will frown an incredible amount and be very disappointed in you if you fail this test I sprung on. You don't have to put things together yet. Just describe the steps and I'll be your hands." Fuyuki instructed. He hoped Angol Mois didn't have test anxiety.

"A test? Ooh like school! I've never been to school." Angol Mois apparently didn't know to be afraid of pop quizzes yet. She was a fool. "Well, I wouldn't want you disappointed, Kululu…." She thought for a moment. "Hmmm...Well I guess you first take the wrench and..."

Fuyuki quickly tried to write some of the steps that Mois was describing down. But a lot of it didn't make any sense. And sometimes she would just stop talking.

"I'm sorry...I don't know. I don't know how to ignite the engine." Angol Mois sighed.

"Come on you knew how to make the circuit board. But you don't know how to make the engine?" Fuyuki was disappointed. They had been so close.

Angol Mois opened her eyes. "I'm sorry. I think he only mentioned that one once. And I might have been spacing off when he lectured on it."

Fuyuki groaned. "Well you better start remembering!" He was getting a tiny bit tense and annoyed. _Nishizawa. Sis...Sarge...I'm stuck with Mois trying to get her to remember an impossible task. Please give me a little bit of patience._

He wished the occult could make an advanced engine for rockets.

* * *

Mois was remembering some of it, but she still was missing bits and pieces of how to make a complete space ship. It was hard to remember every single conversation she had with Kululu in passing and if he mentioned something science-y.

It was at night when Fuyuki was trying to go to sleep that she mentioned it, just sort of awkwardly. "I...I miss Kululu."

"I know. We could really use his help to make this space ship too." Fuyuki agreed.

"No. I mean, he's like my partner. My work partner. We do everything on the tech team together. And it just...It feels stressful without him. You feel much more worried that you're going to make a mistake. And I feel bad." Angol Mois shook her head. "I don't know what kind of bad. It just...It hurts."

Fuyuki wasn't really able to identify that her face and words seemed to ring of an extreme separation anxiety as she clutched at her heart. "I understand. I miss a lot of people too. Mom, Sis, Nishizawa, Sarge...That's why we need to make this rocket. We need to find them and make sure they haven't gotten hurt." Momoka's smile came to his mind. If she was hurt because of this situation...He didn't know what he'd do.

"I understand being stressed without Kululu. I've set you up with a hard task and it would be easier with him." Fuyuki tried to relate, calm her down a little.

"I just...I miss him...It's hard to think and relax because it's stressful." Mois confessed.

 _Uh-oh. Stress can seriously mess with our relaxation exercises._ Fuyuki realized. "It's all right. This will be all over real soon when we complete our goal. I'm here for you." He tried to reassure.

He went back to bed. But Angol Mois wondered if she even cared that of all people, Fuyuki was there for her.

* * *

The meditation exercise the next day barely had any results. Mois was just too stressed.

Fuyuki decided to try calming her down and apologizing. _I'd be stressed to if I had to think of Kululu so much. I mean I am stressed. I know Nishizawa's tough and all, but..._ She was Mois's friend. Both his sister and her could be being hunted and hurt. He was worried.

"Mois. I'm really sorry that you have to think about and remember and focus on Kululu every day, I know you'd rather be doing other things, but we need to do this." Fuyuki tried to tell her. Maybe an apology would appease Mois.

"Oh. I don't mind the thinking about Kululu part." Mois admitted.

"W-what? Really?" Fuyuki asked. He would have minded.

"Yeah! I actually consider Kululu my best friend and have no problem with him." Angol Mois smiled. "He's a sweet guy if you get to know him. After all, he tried to teach me all this stuff that's obviously useful."

That was true, but Fuyuki just frowned. _She thinks of Kululu as her best friend? That's kind of weird._ He knew Mois never really had the best tastes though. She didn't know that Tamama didn't like her. But still it was news to him that Kululu was her best friend. He always thought it was Natsumi. _Guess Sis has been spending more time with Koyuki than her though._

He tried to ignore it. "Well then, for Kululu's sake to, we need to get a space ship to find him! So please, focus on the lessons over any stress."

Mois nodded.

* * *

He knew that Mois didn't know that all of their friends were in danger because of her. That they were being hunted and used to lure her in as bait. And he didn't tell her after learning that Kululu was her supposed best friend.

 _She's got low standards if he's her best friend. If she knew Kululu was in danger, she might ditch and not rescue him so that she didn't get hurt by the people trying to lure her._ He didn't know what to think about Mois anymore. She was clearly a little darker than he gave her credit for.

What he was getting a little more weirded out by was when Angol Mois was describing things in their meditation exercises, she wasn't just focusing on describing the tools for the rocket ship anymore. She would sometimes get lost in the memory and sort of ramble about Kululu's body language or Kululu's smile or briefly touching Kululu's hand.

At first Fuyuki had been jotting the things down innocently, _Body language is important after all, it might give us a clue on how to make the space ship,_ but then he realized this clearly didn't have anything to do with making a rocket ship.

"And then Kululu did his classic laugh and his bright little smile, you know that one where he's all gleeful about inventing something and his smile shines like the sun? And he tugged at my hand and I everything felt warm and my stomach tightened..." Angol Mois was rambled.

"UHHHH,,,," Fuyuki wasn't sure what to say. Hopefully she'd just move past this block eventually. He tuned out her rambling for a bit until she was back at the part where Kululu was working on the rocket ship.

"Then he used the ladder to get to the top part of the rocket ship and screwed in the outer finish..." Angol Mois continued talking.

 _Thank god, she's back to talking about rocket ships._ Fuyuki was relieved.

"His butt's really nice when you can see it, it's really shapely and-"

"AHHH!" Fuyuki screamed, "Mois, you're getting off track!" She was too relaxed now. Too much into this meditation and too rambly!

Mois opened her eyes. "I was? Oh! I'm sorry. I don't really remember what I was talking about. Did I give any good instructions for the space ship?"

Fuyuki was still red and internally screaming. At least she hadn't said anything slightly more inappropriate. Honestly he was getting a little worried when she had rambled a bit about how much Kululu was straddling the rocket ship. He was not prepared for this.

Mois wasn't really aware that she had talked about much of anything. She seemed a little out of it, she was smiling to herself. "His smile really is cute. I hadn't realized it before..." She must have remembered a little bit of what she had said and the memory.

 _Uh-oh._ Fuyuki realized. _UH-OH._ She was getting way side-tracked. "Ummm...Mois. You had another episode where you kind of...talked about Kululu's smile a little too long."

"Oops." Mois frowned. "Sorry. I just...I guess I never really focused too much on the little things, the tiny little actions until using these meditation exercises to revist those memories, ya know? And….Every little moment is really precious I realized." She put her hand over her chest and smiled to herself.

Fuyuki was about to say something, but she cut him off. She did that. She talked a lot.

"I'm...I'm really worried about Kululu." She confessed. "Maybe that's why I keep thinking about him so much. I mean he's some on some uninhabited alien planet without any technology. Kululu doesn't do well in environments without technology." She frowned.

"I'm worried about my friends too, like Nishizawa-" Fuyuki was cut off again by Mois just not listening.

"I mean he's obviously away from technology and in some sort of trouble or else he would have called by now." She said something with actual common sense. Her hand tightened on her shirt as she looked worriedly at Fuyuki.

"I..." _I can't tell her the trouble our friends are in. She might get scared and leave them to die in favor of herself._ He knew he couldn't trust her. Not right now. Not when she had destroyed people for fun.

"I keep thinking of Kululu. I know that's a good thing because I need to be thinking of Kululu for these exercises but...I'm really worried." Mois kept talking.

"That's nice for you, being worried for somebody, but we really got to make this space ship and you're the only one who can do it." Fuyuki reminded. "So only 50% of your thoughts can be Kululu, the other 50% has to be space ship stuff."

Mois nodded. "Yeah, I know...But it's so easy to get lost in smiles and touches instead of focusing on the pieces of the missing space ship puzzle. It feels so nice to remember what small touches were like and smiles and..."

 _Uh-oh._ Fuyuki frowned again. _She's….In love with Kululu, isn't she?_ He thought to himself with dread. He prided himself in being an expert in knowing who was in love with who. Giroro was in love with his sister, Natsumi was too dense to see that but probably liked Giroro too, Tamama liked candy, Keroro liked himself, Dororo might have liked Koyuki and Koyuki had liked Natsumi but could like Dororo and Mois had liked Keroro. Momoka liked nobody.

Love was a fine thing, especially when it meant cross-breeding and weird alien courtship rituals that he could probably ask about, and he was especially excited about seeing angolian/keronian weird dating rituals, but this was not the time to be side tracked. He was too worried about Momoka to be excited.

 _This is no time for you to be lovesick, Mois, or think about your feelings!_ He had to keep her on task. And with the way she was sighing, he thought that she probably didn't know how much she liked Kululu yet. He could probably lead her away from that road and keep her on track.

"Let's...Not talk about Kululu and talk about logic puzzles or things like that." Fuyuki decided. He'd distract her with loud noises and puzzles and lectures about the occult at all times.

He would not let her think about romance. He would get the pieces of the space ship out of her.

Fuyuki tried his hardest in the following day to keep Angol Mois on track. But at the late parts of night, Fuyuki wasn't there to keep her from thinking. He wasn't there to keep her feelings from developing.

And all she thought about was Kululu. _He...Really made me happy, being around._ She realized. She smiled to herself. Happiness was important and although she was worried about him, she liked thinking about him too.

It took hours of just laying there thinking to herself to realize it. She didn't think, 'oh crap,' nor did she frown. It was just kind of a sudden realization. _Oh. I'm falling in love with Kululu, aren't I? I've been slowly falling in love with him for a while._

It didn't make her unhappy. After all she was quite happy with Kululu. She felt safe around him. She enjoyed her time with him. But she didn't go back to bed. After all, how could she when realizing a thing like that?

 _I need to find him. Make sure he's all right. I need to remember his lessons, for Fuyuki and my sake._ She tried to conjure up a little mental image of Kululu. An imaginary Kululu.

"Let's prepare for the lesson." The imaginary Kululu said.

She nodded and she tried to listen to whatever her memories wanted to tell her of what Kululu had rambled about about building engines and ships.

And in the morning although she was tired, she knew the steps. She was ready to try. For Kululu's sake, for her's and for Fuyuki's.

A space ship needed to be built. For everybody.

* * *

Fuyuki heard a bunch of loud noises when he awoke, like someone was using hard tools and a flamethrower. He awoke to Angol Mois wiping off some grease on her hands and smiling as she had just finished the space ship.

"You...You did it?" Fuyuki was astonished.

"Yeah. We got to find our stranded companions after all." Angol Mois reminded. "You could say, one for all?"

Fuyuki was gleeful. He smiled and clapped. It was finally built! "Will it break?"

"No, I made it to withstand the atmosphere this time." Angol Mois tapped the shell. "Best materials through threats!"

Fuyuki said nothing. "Listen, Mois...When we get there, um...You should probably stay in the space ship." Their friends would be killed instantly if they captured Mois, and they'd have to rescue her if the aliens successfully got the bait.

Mois looked perplexed but then sighed after a moment. "Is somebody trying to kill me?"

Fuyuki wondered if she was joking, she didn't sound scared or frightened, just annoyed.

"N-no..." Fuyuki lied.

"Ugh," She crossed her arms, "This happens every so often where some survivors try to lure me to some place to kill me or enact revenge..." She rubbed her head. "But they always fail pretty spectacularly. After all there is no last defense against the lord of terror."

Fuyuki tried not to think of poor Nebula. Poor guy, terrified of angolians. _I don't blame him. I might be scared of angols after this too._

He didn't say anything though. He was ready to be on his way.

 _Nishizawa...No, Momoka. I'll be there soon. You won't die from Mois. I won't let you._ And unlike Mois who realized how important someone was to her, Fuyuki tried not to dwell on his feelings. Momoka was just a very precious friend after all. Very precious.

One that he thought about constantly.

* * *

Tamama was still with Momoka and Kululu, singing on their raft to himself.

"Ku, ku, ku, thank god I have a mute button." Kululu just turned his headphones down so he could drown out Tamama's boat songs.

 _I'm glad he's able to keep his mind off the Keroro situation._ Momoka wasn't as mad about Tamama's singing. She was more used to Tamama than anything and enjoyed his company more than Kululu did. Sure, sometimes her temper got the better of her and she wanted to scream from the singing as well, but usually she went back to normal pretty quickly.

Suddenly Tamama stopped singing and pointed. "There's where Nattchi said Mr. Sergeant's island was." He pointed to something in the distance.

Momoka paddled quicker. The island approached. _She said Fuyuki probably wasn't here. But this might be the main island..._ Momoka realized. It might know where Fuyuki was.

Kululu glanced at Momoka and turned his headphones back on. "You think this might be the main island and might know where Fuyuki and Mois are?"

Momoka nodded. Kululu was pretty observant and deduced things quickly.

"From what Natsumi said about the research institution that might be a pretty sound guess. The people most important to Mois were kept here, Natsumi and Keroro." Kululu's voice was more than obviously bitter. "They might have a camera or some sort of clues as to where Fuyuki is. I know they haven't caught Mois, but..."

"You don't think they...Hurt him yet, do you?" Momoka was shaking.

Kululu shook his head. "Not likely. Fuyuki was important to Mois. You and I both know that. He was a friend of hers, and as you pointed out, they've kissed...That's got to mean something for these guys. Ku." Kululu was glad that at least Fuyuki was in danger.

Momoka's hand shook. _Fuyuki. I hope you're okay._ She was so worried for him.

They moored their boat and walked onto the island. The first thing that they could see was a giant statue of Keroro built up.

"That's…." Tamama didn't dislike the style, he just wondered why there was a statue of their prisoner. He frowned.

"Why's their a statue of Keroro?" Momoka kicked at it, "I know Natsumi said they started treating him super well at the end but this is so weird."

"Ku, ku, ku...I have a theory." Kululu frowned. "But I won't confirm it until we see if it's true."

Momoka was confused. What was the theory?

They continued walking, farther into the island. They were all on their guard. After all, it was very likely that the villagers would attack them when they came across them.

Tamama sniffed after walking for a few moments.

"I admire your dedication to your boyfriend, but you can't pick up his scent like a blood hound. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu teased. "But I could be wrong. He could be pretty stinky."

Tamama glared at him. "I'm not trying to smell for Mr. Sergeant!" He denied. "There's no hallucinatory gas here."

"Yeah, it was only on your island." Momoka nodded. But then she realized something else. "Wait! There's none of that forgetful gas either." There was no scent of it.

Kululu crossed his arms. "I figured that from Natsumi's story. She was able to remember Keroro after all, and they're both pretty dumb. Ku, ku, ku." He paused after he saw Momoka looking at him for a reason why there was no gas. "I suspect it's because they want the captain to be awake for his torture when Mois returns. They...Want him to die remembering her, so it can be a larger blow to her psyche."

"How do you know that?" Tamama asks.

"If I wanted to torture someone that's what I would do. It's the smarter choice rather than making them forget. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu shrugged. "So likely the captain remembers all of us."

Momoka wasn't afraid despite the terrifying situation. At least they wouldn't have to debate with Keroro to leave with them. He would know who they were. And hopefully he trusted Tamama.

They continued walking, until they were finally in the city. It was large. There was a giant temple with marble stairs. _It looks like the island I washed up on...With Kululu!_ Momoka realized. She glanced at Kululu.

It was just like his god temple.

Kululu nodded. "I'm surprised you figured it out. Ku, ku, ku. I always did take you as dumb."

Momoka wanted to punch him. _How did our island get here?_ She wanted to ask instead.

"They probably made Keroro into a fake god after I left. You know, to get information about the angolians out of him. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu told her his theory.

 _Oh...It's not our island. It's just designed to look like it._ Momoka felt a bit dumb. So Keroro was a fake god like Kululu had been? But unlike Kululu, Keroro didn't see past the deception.

"A fake god? Oh nooo, he'll fall for that so easily. No wonder he hasn't left yet. He loves attention!" Tamama groaned.

"Ku yeah. Unlike me, he won't see past the deception at all, since he's dumb." Kululu laughed. "I suspect they had to choose Keroro as their fake god. After all, after me, he's the one who knows the second most about angolians. He's...Probably being milked for their information and weaknesses." Kululu's teeth clenched together. Keroro, unlike him would no doubt give whatever information the aliens needed in exchange for a gundam model. Because he had no decency.

Momoka could see Kululu's anger. _He tried so hard to keep Mois safe and now Keroro's giving away her weaknesses. Every second to him is more information they're getting._ She wouldn't waste time then.

She walked up the marble steps. Pushing apart a bead door she led herself in unannounced to Keroro's god like throne.

Keroro looked shocked to see Momoka, Tamama and Kululu just barge in.

"M-momoka? What are you doing here?" Keroro spat out a can of juice with a cool looking bendy straw.

"M-mr. Sergeant!" Tamama yelled.

Keroro turned pale when he saw Tamama, but he smiled at Kululu. His alien servants scattered around.

"The gods friend's have returned!" They cheered.

Momoka frowned at them. They must have known that she knew. "We're leaving." She declared.

"No." Keroro shook his head. "I can't. I'm there god. It's nice to see all of you. I'm really shocked to see Momoka, like...People looking for me...You were not at the top of my list." He admitted. "I didn't know you cared about me that much."

"I don't want you to die." Momoka admitted.

"Have you seen Fuyuki? Is he all right?" Keroro asked desperately.

 _Ah...So he doesn't know where Fuyuki is either._ Momoka realized. She shook her head. "I had hoped you'd know."

Keroro's smile dropped. He looked disappointed and worried. He looked around at Kululu. "No...No matter, I guess. But you should probably leave. This is my sacred temple. I'm the god of these people. I mean, I guess you can stay if you want Kululu. You're part of my platoon after all and it's nice to see that you're well."

"What about me?" Tamama said desperately. He wanted Keroro's attention.

Keroro winced. "….You should probably leave. Quickly." There was a tiny bit of desperation in his voice.

Tamama tried not to look like Keroro's words hurt him that he was excluded from the platoon mates that Keroro was happy to see. It really was like Natsumi had said. Keroro was different.

"So you didn't want me to come here? Kululu could have come here because he's part of the platoon but I couldn't?" Tamama asked annoyed.

"Yeah, I didn't want you to come." Keroro saw Tamama's disappointment. He hurriedly got out of his throne. "But that doesn't mean I'm not glad to see you!" He said desperately trying to cheer up Tamama.

"Huh?" Tamama was a tiny bit confused. This was contradictory.

After a second of thinking about it, Keroro hugged Tamama tightly. Tamama huggged back, but Keroro quickly detached himself. "Just a nice friendly hug. Ya know, a bro hug." Keroro said hurriedly. "Listen, I'm happy you came because you were worried for me, but you need to go home. I'm fine." He reassured.

Tamama looked at him. Why was Keroro acting so weird? Why did he want him to leave, but also was happy to see him?

Momoka wasn't quite sure what was going on either. _Why is he trying to get rid of Tamama? It couldn't be that somewhere he realizes that this place isn't safe…?_ "Keroro, you need to leave with Kululu, Tamama and me, please."

"Yeah, leave! Leave!" Tamama said tugging at Keroro's arm. "Let's go home!"

"This place is bad news. Trust me. The person who will most be hurt by you staying here is yourself. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu warned.

"But...But I don't want to leave the money and gundam models! I'm happy here!" Keroro said and dove into a pile of money.

Momoka was disgusted. Even she didn't swim around in money and she was much richer than this.

"You guys are the ones who should leave!" Keroro insisted. "Especially you, Tamama. You should find Giroro and Dororo and get off this planet. And don't try to drag me off the island like Natsumi. I'm already considering banishing you if you try to push me away from my nice toys again."

"But-" Tamama squeaked.

"That's it. Banished!" Keroro bellowed. "Just like Natsumi. Better get you a boat and get you off this island." He decided.

Slowly the villagers started walking out and encircling the group.

"Didn't you hear me, my minions? Tamama, Momoka and Kululu are banished. But mostly Tamama." Keroro pointed at Tamama.

The alien villagers looked at him. "This is the second time you've banished someone….It couldn't be..."

They started whispering among themselves.

"You're smarter than we gave you credit for, aren't you? We thought you were just a fool who likes children's toys. But we thought he was a fool who only cared about his own ego too." They pointed to Kululu.

"Hey! Don't put me on the captain's level. He's not out-smarting you all in the same cool way I did." Kululu frowned.

Keroro looked really confused. "W-what?"

Suddenly the aliens grabbed at Tamama. Momoka jumped away but was entwined as well, Kululu was captured and shackled.

Momoka struggled as her arms were braced. Tamama screamed.

"You must have realized that we were trying to keep you happy as a fake god on this island. Now you're pulling the whole noble sacrifice routine so nobody else is imprisoned here!" The aliens accused Keroro. "And you haven't given us the information on angolians that we've wanted because you're pretending to be distracted by toys!"

Keroro looked really confused. "Okay...Okay, I'm going to be honest here. I was banishing people because I did know you imprisoned me and I wanted to keep Tamama and Natsumi safe, but...Like...What's this about this angolian stuff?" Keroro actually had been distracted by toys. His eyes were wide with shock.

Kululu sighed. "Knew you weren't that smart. You knew half-way that you were a fake god but you didn't ever ask yourself why?"

"Uhhh, I thought it was because of my good looks." Keroro admitted.

Momoka wanted to face palm. _I need to be stronger than this. I'm the only one with leg strength! With long arms! I need to free myself._ She looked around desperately.

Bigger aliens were populating the shrine now. They were three times the size of Momoka. Although they didn't intimidate her she knew it would be tougher to take them on.

"You should know the most about angolians. After all, from our evidence you raised the angolian girl named Angol Mois! That would require angolian expertise!" The aliens deduced. They held up Tamama by some ropes.

One of them took out a needle. "This one seems rather important to you. We'll torture him if you don't give us everything you know."

Keroro instantly turned pale. He looked at Tamama worriedly. Tamama was sweating.

"Don't tell them!" Momoka screamed suddenly. She cared about Tamama, but who knew if they would keep their promise not to torture Tamama? And if they knew Mois's weaknesses... _It'll be easier to defeat her. And that means Fuyuki's death comes sooner._

"Don't you dare do it! Ku, ku, ku. Don't say anything." Kululu hissed. He had tried so hard already to keep this information from the aliens. "You can't just abandon Mois's life like that!"

Keroro looked at Tamama again. Obviously Tamama would be screaming for Keroro to save his own skin.

But Tamama just sighed. "Don't...Don't feel guilty...It's okay that you'll choose Mois over me." Tamama knew where he actually stood. And in his mortal moment of fear he used his precious words not to beg for his life but to reassure Keroro.

Keroro gave Tamama a small smile. He couldn't reach Tamama to try to keep him not scared. "No." He finally said.

Kululu sighed in relief.

"I won't do it, Tamama. I won't do what you say. I'll choose you in a heartbeat." Keroro reassured. "I've not chosen and let you two fight so many times or just played with toys. This is your life we're talking about! I don't want you hurt! I'll give up all of the angolians weaknesses and Mois's weaknesses if it means you'll be okay."

"Mr-mr Sergeant..." Tamama sniffled. Keroro was finally choosing him.

"I'll choose you." Keroro smiled. He knew he was dooming Mois probably. He wasn't chained up but if he tried to run he knew the rest of them would be punished. "I'll tell you everything."

"ARGHHH...AUGH..." Kululu just groaned and squirmed trying to get out of his own shackles. He was so annoyed that Keroro was going to tell them absolutely everything.

Keroro looked at the aliens. "First off, angolians have polka dots all over them. Also I think they have two hands growing out of their chests."

 _He's lying! That's so smart!_ Momoka realized.

"They feed Oreo to their young. That's where they derive their sustance. All of them are blonde. Like, all. When Angolians hit 20 because they only have a lifespan of 80 pekoponian years, they all grow super long beards!" Keroro started thinking. "Their weakness is criticizing their music...Also punk music."

Slowly as Keroro gave worse and worse facts, in such a genuine voice, Momoka begin to realize that Keroro wasn't actually lying. He 100% believed this because he was an idiot and had never done anything to really learn about angolian culture.

Everything was going to work out. Keroro's stupidity was saving them, because since Keroro believed so strongly in his own words the aliens believed in them to. Keroro fell for his own stupidity.

"Sometimes they can't see through their eyebrow hair." Keroro continued.

Kululu screamed in absolute agony as he just dropped to the ground, screaming. He had managed to fall out of his captors arms out of sheer pain from Keroro's stupidity. "I can not believe you! I've lectured about angolians several hundreds of times and yet you still manage to get everything wrong. Well, listen up bub, because I'm about to educate you. Maybe the 101st time will finally get things through your thick skull and you'll be respectful about how Mois's body works!"

 _Oh god, and then there's this idiot._ Momoka frowned. "Kululu don't-"

But it was too late, Kululu was already on a lecturing tyraid. It kind of reminded her of Fuyuki. Kululu was just so mad at Keroro for forgetting about angolians after all his lectures that he had somehow managed to forget about the alien threat.

"Angolians require 20 hours of sleep on a normal day. They exist on an entirely different plane from our own…." And Kululu's eyes sparkled as he went into a super long and complicated lecture about how cool and different angolians are.

"God. He's a nerd, isn't he? I thought Fuyuki was the only nerd about aliens. I didn't know he considered angolians aliens and was a giant nerd." Tamama groaned. This lecture was boring him.

 _Just like Fuyuki and whoever he's lecturing, there's just him and the lecturee._ Momoka realized. Kululu had no idea he was giving away all the information that these aliens wanted on the angolian weaknesses.

At the end of the lecture, Kululu stood proud. "There! Do you finally understand now?" He asked Keroro.

The aliens unlatched Tamama and Tamama ran over to Keroro.

"Kululu, you're an idiot." Momoka groaned. "You just gave them all the information they wanted after all this time. You've doomed us all because you had to correct Keroro and be right about everything."  
Kululu was silent for a moment, his glasses cracking. He slowly realized what he had done. "N-no."

"Were you trying to save both me and that woman or…?" Tamama asked.

"Oh I believed my facts. I never listen to Kululu's lectures." Keroro admitted.

Kululu groaned. He was an idiot.

Before he could mentally punish himself and Momoka could try to make a break for it, the entire roof blasted off. Momoka looked up. She would have tried to cover her head from the cold air, but she couldn't because of the shackles.

"She's here..." One of the aliens said gleefully. The rocket ship that they hadn't tractor beamed was in the sky. And slowly it landed.

The doors slid open. Fuyuki hurriedly walked out. He didn't have any weapons on him to take down the aliens, but he looked angry. Like he was ready to fight if need be. He was ready to take them on with his negation skills.

 _Fuyuki!_ Momoka struggled out of the aliens arms, she ignored Kululu kneeling on the ground, probably crying over his own idiocy. She ignored Tamama and Keroro embracing.

All she cared about Fuyuki. She ran towards him.

"Momoka!" He yelled, his arm out. The door slid open again behind him.

"All right! We're here!" Mois did not listen to Fuyuki's advice to stay in the ship.

The aliens smiled. A large blaring sound echoed throughout everyone's ears. A siren. Momoka had almost reached Fuyuki. She almost felt his hand, almost grasped it.

But she was too late. The loud noise seemed to make her falter, fall down onto the ground. It was as if, just like a gas it was knocking her out.

She pushed down her feelings of disappointment that Fuyuki really had been partying around with Mois the whole time, probably getting romantic. "F-fuyuki...Run!" She wanted to call. Her voice was stopping.

She could see Fuyuki fall to his knees to. They had captured them all. Darkness greeted her eyes.

It was over. They would no doubt kill all of them to get to Mois.

She had seen Fuyuki one last time, and although she wanted to be happy, she felt mostly sadness that he would die.

"I'll s-save you..." She didn't know if it was her voice or Fuyuki's in the air. For some reason he seemed to say the same thing.

And it was over.

* * *

Momoka woke up shackled to some sort of giant wall. Like butterflies pressed to exhibit all of them were shackled except Mois and Keroro.

"Unfortunately we didn't have an angolian stone at the moment but now that we know of them...we'll try to obtain them. but hopefully those ropes will bind you." The aliens sat Mois in a chair.

All of the aliens that had been their enemies on their travels were on that island, they were all prepared to see their torture come to fruition.

Mois looked down at her arms as if she was just kind of disappointed in the extent of how bad the aliens plan was, giving everyone else metal chains and the one they wanted to imprison the most rope.

"W-why...Am I not shackled?" Keroro asked.

Momoka already knew. _Oh no...If Fuyuki sees...They're going to torture Keroro the most because they think she loves him the most. When really she loves Fuyuki….I hope she doesn't give it away._ Momoka glanced at Fuyuki.

He seemed to already know. "Sarge! Sarge!" He screamed. "Get out of there! Run!"

Keroro was still confused. He seemed to be the only one who didn't know what the aliens wanted with him.

The aliens laughed. It was time for their evil villain monologue. "We brought you all to this planet to kill you to hurt the great evil- The lord of terror. She killed all our loved ones and families." They grit their teeth, "And now we're going to do the same and force her to watch her loved ones die. You sergeant Keroro are her most beloved so you'll be tortured before her eyes." They threatened. "We'll kill everybody until we finally dispose of her. And then the great evil that we have ran from will be defeated."

"Eep! That's why we crashed here? To lure and hurt Mois! I...I had no idea!" Keroro was shocked.

"Don't hurt the sarge!" Fuyuki screamed, "Do you really want to stoop to her level? You can choose not to be evil. Let us go and there won't be any negative consequences."

There was a small table with knives by it. One of the alien leaders pulled it out.

"Aren't you going to weep?" The alien waited.

Mois looked confused. "No. I guess that's all right, if you kill him." She shrugged.

Keroro screamed and cried.

Momoka froze. _She's okay with that?_

"I mean, everyone's got to die eventually. That's kind of my morals in life. Death is just a natural part of life. Maybe it's Uncle's time." She shrugged. "So go ahead. I'm good with it."

Keroro begged the aliens not to. "Mois! Please help me!"

The aliens just looked confused. "But he's your most beloved!" They reminded.

"Uncle's been kind of misusing me for years. I'm tired of having to do work and chores." Mois childishly said. "And the knife is in your hands, just like my lucifer spear is usually in my hands for a planet. Not really up to me if Uncle lives or dies. So I'm okay with it." She didn't really care. "Also I'm trying to get better about not, you could say, forgiving and forgetting?"

"NOT THE TIME TO NOT FORGIVE AND FORGET! MOIS SAVE ME!" Keroro screamed.

"Although...It's good that you've decided to stick up for yourself more, maybe later?" Fuyuki tried to plead with her for Keroro's life.

The aliens just looked awkward. They let Keroro go and pushed him away a little. "Uhh, we're sorry. If she doesn't care we're not going to kill you, man….Sorry for threatening you."

Keroro just cried. "She doesn't care a bit about my life."

"Mr. Sergeant! Head in the game! Untie us!" Tamama tried to remind. Keroro snapped to attention and ran over to Fuyuki and Tamama to untie them.

Mois just continued to look at the alien leader. There was a flash of light and she looked exactly like the small alien. The ropes fell off.

"W-what-?" The alien looked shocked.

Angol Mois walked out of her chair and turned back into herself. "You didn't do your research, huh? I'm disappointed! I can take other aliens forms as disguises. Tying me up is rather useless with such weak rope." She giggled.

"Anyway...I have to tell you that your plan was rather stupid. I mean….Gather all my friends and people I care about to kill so you can get revenge on me?" She asked her voice raising to almost laughter. "I mean did you even do your research? I've tried to destroy the planet several times while these people are on it!"

Momoka was silent. _That's true…_

"Life and death obviously don't mean that much to me. I'm an angolian and the lord of terror. So your plan was not very good." Mois mocked.

The aliens looked awkward. "So...You wouldn't have been effected by any of these people dying?" They felt bad. Quickly they released everybody.

"Whoo...I'm glad we're free." Fuyuki smiled. "I...I think I understand what Mois's doing..." He nodded to Momoka.

 _Ah, he means this is part of Mois's plan. There's no reason to kill any of us now!_ Momoka realized.

"I guess...We'll just kill you!" The aliens decided pointing to Mois. "Thanks to somebody we now know all your weaknesses!"

"Uncle, how could you?" Angol Mois gasped.

"Uhhh…." Keroro and Kululu shared an awkward glance

The aliens didn't let Angol Mois have any time to yell at Keroro for something he did not do. Instead they all got out their weapons.

"We have to help her." Fuyuki decided. "She helped us out of this situation and I don't want anyone to die." He wasn't very good at fighting.

Momoka put her hand on Fuyuki's shoulder. "Let me." She requested. She was good at battles. Letting out a giant warrior yell she ran into the crowd of aliens punching them.

Fuyuki cowered away from the aliens as Momoka and Tamama mostly fought them off.

"Nice space ship, who'd you steal it from?" Kululu asked Fuyuki.

"Ah yeah, we should get in the space ship! We can flee!" Fuyuki remembered.

"I like to flee." Keroro admitted. Quickly they headed into the space ship. Momoka watched Fuyuki head in first.

Once those three were in she and Tamama and Mois headed in.

"Where's sis and Giroro?" Fuyuki asked.

"I'll give you the directions to the island so you can pick them up. I bet these aliens have ordered some angolian stones to be shipped here to, so we're not in the clear yet." Kululu instructed.

"So...Likely there will be a bigger battle." Fuyuki frowned.

They flew the ship to Giroro's island. Natsumi hugged Fuyuki tightly when she saw him.

"A battle, huh?" Giroro was excited about what was coming up. "Well, I can…."

"Nah." Mois decided. "Just a sec. Let me deal with this." She shrugged. Before anybody could stop her she jumped out of the ship.

They heard a few loud noises and then an armaggedon.

"QUICK! SPEED UP THE SHIP!" Kululu yelled.

Fuyuki did.

Dororo weeped.

When Mois came back she was just smiling. "They never learn. They can never escape their destiny."

"You know...This is why people wanted revenge on you in the first place. And you destroyed them in the end anyway!" Fuyuki just gasped.

"They would have probably hunted me for the rest of my life if I didn't." Angol Mois shrugged. "I think this was a fitting end."

* * *

They were in a space ship yet again. And now they were heading back to earth. Momoka wanted to approach Fuyuki, thank him for saving her and bringing a space ship to the islands or tell him that she was happy that he was safe, but she was too shy.

And now he was spending time with Mois. After all the two had been alone for a while. "You had such a good plan!" Fuyuki complimented Mois, "Telling the aliens that you didn't care about us to save us. You were a good actress they really believed us."

"Oh yeah...I mean it's not that I don't care about you. But I mean, you do live on Pekopon, Fuyuki. You are a pekoponian. And I have tried to destroy the planets several times." She reminded.

Fuyuki paled. "Wait, you mean if I died you really wouldn't be sad?"

"I was mostly telling the truth. I don't really understand the concept of life. However I guess there was one person there that I would be pretty sad about those guys killing." Angol Mois admitted.

"Ku! Bet it's Tamama. It's always Tamama." The whole no concept of life thing was no shock to Kululu and he really didn't see why Fuyuki was looking so sickened. He mostly joked about it.

"Well actually it was you, Kululu. I mean, on Pekopon you're the only one with an escape pod who won't die when I destroy the planet." Angol Mois reminded.

Kululu stopped laughing and looked just confused after all he was the only one the aliens would have probably spared. He was not important to Mois after all. With the way his brow furrowed in confusion and his hands were frozen in a permanent 'what' position, it was very clear he was frozen in confusion.

"You were the one I was most worried about here, after all." Angol Mois confessed. "I don't like being without you. I didn't want to lose you."  
Kululu just shook his head like that didn't make much sense or any sense. It must have been her innocence trying to destroy him again. "Okay...But why?" He didn't really believe her.

Angol Mois just smiled innocently and Kululu tried to hide under a table with some of the rocket ship controls. "Well because I love you very deeply, silly!"

"I'm dead. I'm dead as dead can be. Those aliens were never ever a threat. Giant ocean full of salt wasn't a threat. You however.." Kululu didn't know whether his body was over joyed or in a state of shock. He was smiling and he felt like jumping but he also felt like dying.

"He won't die." Momoka assured. She knew how Kululu felt.

Kululu conked out and fainted.

"I….I have an oxygen tank. I brought it in case Fuyuki flew out the ship again and needed it." Mois sighed. She went to go get the oxygen tank.

Keroro and Tamama poked Kululu with sticks while Angol Mois left.

"I'm happy you're okay, Tamama. I was really worried they'd torture you!" Keroro confessed. He hugged Tamama after a moment of poking Kululu.

"I was worried about you too." Tamama smiled. "I'm just glad you're my captain. And I'm happy even if you are just my friend."

"I-I d-don't have to b-be.." Keroro stuttered.

"What?" Tamama asked.

"Nothing." Keroro played it off as nothing and continued poking at Kululu. Now that the nightmare was over there was tons of time to sort things out.

Momoka sat down at one of the chairs while Fuyuki tried to figure out how to fly a little bit. He was glad enough that Mois had built somewhat of an auto-pilot. She could program pretty decently.

Momoka started to think back to the beginning of this trip. She had made it to be alone with Fuyuki, spend time with him and work up the courage to confess to him. _But that didn't go the way I wanted. I barely spent any time with Fuyuki. I mostly spent time with Kululu of all people. And he's reliable when he needs to be, but…_ She was glad to be with Fuyuki.

Fuyuki handed her a gogurt bar. "Here! It's better than that planet's food probably. It's from the moon gas station Mois and I stayed at."

Momoka took it. She tried not to blush. "T-thanks..."

"I hope you're okay...I mean, you were probably in the dense part of trouble the entire time...weren't you?" Fuyuki asked.

"Yeah. I think I managed to get in the center of most of it. I went looking for you and managed to go to every island." Momoka admitted. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Fuyuki smiled at her. "I'm glad you're okay too!" He took her hand and dragged it to one of the wheels. "We...Haven't spent that much time together on this trip, huh? Let's...Make the most of the last of it. We're space travelers right now. Let's try our best."

Momoka nodded. He was her friend. And although she had wanted to confess to him at the very beginning, she no longer felt a need to now.

He would always be her friend.

* * *

When they got back to Earth Paul had been very worried. Everyone got back to their families and reassured them of their whereabouts.

Eventually the next day Momoka found herself in front of the door to the occult room where Fuyuki was waiting for her. There was no gift in her hands, she didn't feel shy after her adventure.

She knew what to do about the Fuyuki issues. She knew that her worry for his life was more important than any feelings.

"Fuyuki." She opened the door. There was no shyness.

"Momoka." He was using her first name now.

"I'm fine with you being with any girl that you want to." Momoka blurted out. "You can be with Alisa on Valentine's Day….You can have any girlfriend you want. You deserve it." She wouldn't be jealous any longer.

All that mattered was that he was alive.

Fuyuki looked confused. "Alisa? Valentine's day? Oh! I remember! Alisa was talking to me about Momi! For some reason she wanted advice on winning girls over, weird huh?" Fuyuki asked.

Momoka frowned. She was a little confused. She put out her hands and took Fuyuki's hands. "It's all right. I won't get in your way anymore or be sad. I don't need to be a woman to you or a girlfriend. I just want to be your friend. I realized on that planet that I am more than happy being just your friend. I want to be your friend forever, Fuyuki." Momoka confessed to him.

It felt nice to finally get things off her chest to confess to him how she wanted to be friends.

Fuyuki looked confused. "Umm...I don't know what you're talking about."

"About how a lot of girls like you and sometimes I hold you back from having a cute girlfriend." Momoka told him.

Fuyuki looked really confused. He just shook his head. "That's not the case. I don't really want to date anyone. I guess...Maybe some girls flirt with me but I just want to be friends with them."

"That's fine! Friendships are great!" Momoka reassured. She held Fuyuki's hand tightly.

"But...I..." He looked at Momoka, "I would be okay taking a chance on our friendship. If you're talking about how you don't need to be my girlfriend I don't really get it, but...I'd like it if you were. We could take a chance on our friendship." He just didn't want to be in a situation where they were separated again.

He had been thinking about this since they had gotten to Pekopon and since he had woken up in that gas station. He wanted to be with Momoka. He hadn't known how at first. But now he knew….He wanted her to be his girlfriend.

Momoka gasped. _He's asking me out?_

"Is...that okay? Sorry if that's weird. I mean we don't have to if you don't-" Fuyuki told her.

"I WANT TO! I've wanted to date you since forever!" Momoka hugged him.

"Owww! I had a present for you..." She was hugging too tightly. Fuyuki took something out of his pocket.

It was a ring box. Momoka's eyes sparkled.

 _This has to be a dream...First he asks me to be his girlfriend then he proposes? Best day of my life!_ She was crying.

Fuyuki held her hand as he opened the box. It was not a ring which she just sighed at.

"It's the pin for the occult club! I know you lost yours! I thought this could be your pin to not mark your membership but to mark that you were my girlfriend!" Fuyuki's eyes shined excitedly.

Momoka just looked at him. _Same Fuyuki. But I guess this is why I love him._ She nodded and let Fuyuki pin it to her shirt.

She blushed as Fuyuki fiddled with the jacket. In Fuyuki's arms she looked at him. "I've wanted to tell you this forever, but...I...I..." _You can do it._ "I love you."

Fuyuki blushed.

And instead of doing any sort of occult research that day, they kissed in that occult club room. They had enough occult in their lives.

They kissed until it was sunset and Momoka knew all was right in her life.

 _Thank you Momokan, Fuyuki, Keroro for existing, and even Kululu for helping me off that planet._ It was all over. And she had her happy ending.

The aliens were gone, and she and Fuyuki were safe.

* * *

 **Maybe this should have just been several one-shots.**

 **Anyway please review. I'm thinking of doing one of my projects next that I've had on the back-burner for a very long time.**


End file.
